Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Anymore?
by JadeStar19
Summary: too complicated to give you a summary of. just read the author's notes, and you'll kind of get the story! Hope ya like!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

The beginning of all of this takes place almost a year after the battle with Sailor

Galaxia. Rini is included in this fanfic. For her eleventh birthday, she was able to come back for about a week. This also happens to be the time of Serena's seventeenth birthday. All of the Inner and Outer Senshi are included, along with the Starlights, and of course, Chibi Moon. In my story, I have given two of the Star Starlights attitudes. I don't really know if their characters are really like that. Serena can't change into Eternal Sailor Moon. (For a while) She had her powers taken away by Sailor Galaxia. You will see her, in her Super Sailor Moon Fuku. This is the first Sailor Moon Fanfic that I wrote. I started writing this when I was 12, and finished this when I was 13. I hope it will still be liked even though it's a few years old.

To help you to understand the story, you should try to find these fanfics called Sailor Moon Universal A , and Family Trilogy or Family Ties. I'm not sure exactly what it is called. Also I have Travis in this story. I liked the battle with the Wiseman in the TV Show better, thoughTravis wasn't there for the battle. In other words Travis has

never been to the future or seen his future self. It was King Endymion that sent the dreams to Darien. They didn't find out who Rini really was, until King Endymion told them, in the future. I also used two characters from those stories so their origin will be almost the same. The two "new" people are: Rose and Travis. Then there's Travis guardian, Apollo. He is a golden falcon. I read a story, which had Apollo in there originally. (Apollo the villain) I can't take any credit for those three characters, or any others. I added them in to make it more fun. I don't know for sure if the Sailor Starlights are brothers, so in the story they are. If you know for SURE PLEASE let me know!

**Disclaimers**Sailor Moon and the Senshi (minus Rose, Travis and both Apollos) are not mine. (I wish they where!) They are property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TOEI Animation, DIC, and now Irwin, and probably others that I left out. Sorry if I did, I'm only put in the ones that I knew.

I kind of wrote this story out of order. First I did the battle scene, than the mall seen and I came up with part four before I wrote what happened before it. If a part in part one is mentioned that the Senshi don't know who the Starlights are, I missed it. I was going to have it where the Senshi didn't know who the Starlights are, but I changed it in part 3. I'm writing the parts all out of order so if by chance I missed a small thing. Please

don't kill me. Arigato.

In this story I'm calling them Super Sailor what ever. Why? To avoid confusion in later parts coming up. One more thing, so you know who the people are in the story, here's the names that I decided to call them in my story. All the American names are the same, except, of course,

the people that haven't appeared in the English version yet.

Haruka: Alex

Michiru: Michelle

Setsuna: Alyssa

Hotaru: Tara

Seiya: Seth

Yaten: Michael

Taiki: Tony

You will notice in my story that their some Japanese terms, because I think that

some sound better. Here's the list:

Arigato: Thank You

Chibi: Little

Fuku: Uniform

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen ne: Very Sorry

Hai: Yes, or Okay, or I understand

Ja ne: See You

Matte: Wait

Minna: Everyone

Nani: What or Huh

Ne: Right or isn't That Right

Senshi: Scout

Youma: Monster/Creature

Enough talking for now. Pull up a chair, make yourself comfortable and 


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part One: Back Again

The beginning of our story takes place, at a high school, in Tokyo, called Juuban

High School.

"And so our story begins . . ."

"What are we going to do?" a very frustrated Seth asked his brother, Michael.

"We've just gotten here and still haven't found Odango and the others! What kind of huge battle is going to happen that Princess Fireball didn't tell us about?"

"I don't know what we're suppose to do." replied Michael. "Look, Tony is

meeting us at the arcade and if we don't hurry then he'll have our heads!"

"And another thing, why did Odango pick Darien over me? What does she see in

him? That guy is way too old for her! Why? Why does it have to be him? I know I acted as if I didn't care, but yeah right!" he asked angrily."It won't work out. Just wait. You'll get the girl you want, just be patient. Now let's go." Michael said, trying to calm him down.

"While you better be damn right, or else!" Seth remarked, trying to convince

himself, at the same time that he told Michael.

"And what if, I'm damn wrong? What are you gonna do?" Michael teasingly

remarked back to Seth. "You gonna take it out on Darien? Start a fight? Hey! It makes sense.

You should be able to beat him easily. After all, you ARE Sailor Star Fighter. Fighter is in your

name, so if you don't beat him, then you really suck!"

"Arigato for the vote of confidence. What is this Happy Hour? Or, is it annoy Seth

Hour? Which one?" Seth said trying not to laugh. You know, Michael does have a point. I probably wouldn't be able to beat him. He does take Martial Arts Class. He is Tuxedo Mask. Makes it tough. Mmmm. Matte a minute! Nani!? What am I thinking!? What would Odango think? "Well, which one is it? I'm waiting for an answer."

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm leaning more towards Happy Hour!" Michael said,

trying so hard not to laugh. He looked at his watch and his mouth opened wide with surprise when he seen how late they were going to be, to meet Tony. "Oh, damn! We're dead!" Michael and me, running since we're late? Just like Odango, runs to school

almost always late. Seth thought to himself.

All of the Inner and Outer Senshi are shopping, except for Darien, Reenie, the

Starlights, Travis, (He's in New York, for now.) and Rose. (She's with her parents, King Perry

and Queen Gaia.) So now, let's go to where the Senshi are having their shopping adventure.

"Well as you know, I said there could be a possibility that Serena couldn't turn

into Eternal Sailor Moon, and I'm afraid I have some very bad news. The answer's no, I'm

afraid." Amy said looking over at Serena.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh! It's not fair!" Serena whined.

"Relax, Meatball Brains! Be happy there haven't been any youma attacks." Raye

said. "Now let's just enjoy a nice shopping trip! No youmas, or Negaverse talk, okay?"

"Okay." minna agreed.

Michelle was looking around with the others. She was looking for a special store

that just opened up, but she had no idea where it was. She finally found what she was looking for.

"There's the new Music Store. I've been looking all over for it. I'm going to check it out."

"What time should I come back and get you?" Alex asked, while checking the

watch on her wrist. To the ordinary eye it just a watch. But it's really a communicator. All the Senshi have them, expect the Starlights.

"Why don't we all go in there with her?" Serena questioned. "We all like music

too. Especially when Michelle, plays it."

"It's very thoughtful of you, Princess. But, when it comes to Classical Music and

things like that, I could spend all day in there." Michelle said, trying not to laugh. "Meet me . . . . in . . . say an hour? I'll be at the water fountain by the elevator making wishes. Ja ne!" Michelle said as she went off to the Music Shop. She has finally going to see the music store that she had been looking for, for such a long time.

"Okay then, we'll see you later!" Alex called out after Michelle.

"Serena? Where's Darien? I thought he and Reenie where going to come with us

today." Mina asked with curiosity.

"They were going to, but Reenie wanted to go to the park. She really loves that

park you know. She said that it wasn't around in the future. I'll have to make sure that it doesn't get ruined." Serena thoughtfully replied.

"You know Serena, it's amazing! You and Reenie never use to get along at all.

But that all changed when you found out she was you daughter." Amy added in.

"What can I say? With the destruction of the Wiseman and the trip to Crystal

Tokyo it can really change a person a lot." Serena said as she thought back. She sure is right. I would always go and call her a Little Spore. A lot sure has changed since her first visit here.

"You and Darien, didn't exactly get along at first either. You use to hated it when

he would call you Meatball Head. You would always call him a creep. At times, I would rather

listen to you two argue, then having to go to a Senshi meeting and listen to you and Raye argue again." Amy said, with a slight grin on her face.

"You didn't get along with Darien!?" Alex exclaimed very surprised.

"Not exactly." Serena remarked and smiled. "Not getting along? Geez Amy, that's

putting it mildly." Serena said slightly giggling.

"Amy is right. But you know what? You two," referring to Serena and Raye

"didn't argue as much when Mina came around. Come to think of it. Why is that?" Lita added in.

"Yeah, I remember when Amy and I first met you, Lita. We said hi and Serena and

I started arguing. You said that you could tell we were best friends right away. We both gave you such a bank expression. Why we don't we argue as much? That is a good question. I think it might have something to do with Serena being the Moon Princess." Raye added in.

"And if I wasn't the Moon Princess then I would hate to see how you treat me.

You would treat me even worse!?" Serena asked grinning. "I'd hate to imagine."

"There's the Computer Store. I'll be there. I'll meet you where you going to meet

Michelle in an hour. Bye!" Amy also called out after her as she left the group to check out a store. Maybe, just maybe, I can start a program to help us find out what we can about all the evil we have faced and maybe this way we can come up with a guess on what evil will attack next. It's great that there is peace, but it's not going to last, I'm afraid. She thought as she went into the Computer Store.

"There goes another one. There dropping like flies, I tell ya." Lita said jokingly.

"Speaking of flying away, Lita, there's that Cooking Store. Are you gonna fly

away to?" Mina asked her teasingly.

"Very, very funny Mina. But, you know what? I think I will. Catch ya later!" Lita

yelled. As she walked off to the Cooking Store.

"Raye? Isn't that the Charm Shop that you like so much?" Serena asked her friend.

"Sure is. Thanks . . . Meatball Head!" Raye yelled as she yet ran off.

"Hey!" Serena called out after Raye. "Only Darien can call me that! So just stop

it!" Raye didn't hear the last sentence, for she was already out of sight. "You know what should

be a Wonder of the World? Will Raye ever stop calling me Meatball Head!?"

"When did Raye start calling you, Meatball Head?" Mina asked with curiosity.

"She already was calling you that when I joined up with you guys."

"Well . . . let me see. . ." Serena started to say. Then she hesitated. "Oh! Now I

remember! Amy, Raye, Luna and I were at an Amusement Park. Raye and I, ended up being paired up. We were at the Amusement Park because of some problems that they have been having, so Amy and Luna thought that it could be the Negaverse. Raye and I took a train to get to the other side of the park to check things out. So, we were riding on the train and suddenly it stopped. I went forward into someone's back. As faith would have it, guess who was sitting in from of me? You guessed it right, Darien. So I said something to him and then he said something back to me. He ended up calling me Meatball Head and that is when Raye started calling me Meatball Head from then on and as you can tell she's still calling me that now. One other thing. I guess you can say, that Raye figured out who Tuxedo Mask was before any of us. She said, that

Darien looked like Tuxedo Mask. I yelled back to her, that he didn't look a thing like Tuxedo Mask. Another time I thought to myself, he sure is cold like Darien. I told myself that there was no way that he could be Tuxedo Mask. And another time I was in an elevator with Darien. Zoicite was after him in the Starlight Tower. You know the whole thing with the Rainbow Crystals. We were talking and I glanced away for a minute and when I looked back at him I could have swore he was in his Tuxedo Mask Fuku. But in the end boy, oh boy, was I so very wrong! I'm so glad that he actually is Tuxedo Mask!"

"Well Serena, you need to have someone to get you out of trouble." Mina said.

Serena just shot her the Look. Mina then became quiet.

"Alyssa? Can we get some ice cream?" Tara quietly spoke up for the first time.

"Sure, why not? I'm going to take Tara for some ice cream, does anybody else

want to come?" Alyssa asked minna.

"No thanks." Serena answered.

Everyone stopped and looked at her. With the expression of: she doesn't want ice

cream? Is this the same Serena we know?

Alex broke the silence first. "The Princess turns down ice cream, since when? You

use to always jump at the chance the go and eat ice cream."

"I just don't want any." Serena answered with a look on her face that said, don't

ask me again."Well I'll go! Lead the way!" Alex said, trying to be cheerful. But she failed

miserably. They all walked off, which just left Serena and Mina.

"Serena? Come on tell me what's wrong. Please?" Mina asked her almost in a

begging fashion."Well . . I guess . . . I might as well tell you. . . . Or you'll keep asking until you get an answer out of me. And don't go and say that you won't because I know you will. It seems like, when I'm close to being completely happy, something always happens and it gets ruined. I mean for instance right know, Darien's here and so is Rini. But Rini's leaving the day after my birthday, and Darien two days later. Travis will be coming in a couple a days. I really miss the Three Lights and Rose. And none of them are going to be here. They're gone. I know we'll see Rose again. But let's face it, we'll never see the Starlights again. As crazy as it sounds, I miss Tony and Michael's arguing. I even miss all of Michael's wisecracks. Besides that, I just know

that something is going to happen between now and my Birthday. And, I'm gonna end up miserable."

"Don't worry about it so much. I heard that Rose is gonna be here for your

Birthday! Raye seen a vision in the Great Fire and I overheard her talking excitingly to Darien over her communicator. She told him not to tell anyone, so that when she comes it would be a surprise. Raye didn't want you to know, but I can never keep my mouth shut." Mina said, trying to calm her down. It worked. The statement she said really helped, a lot.

"I was hoping that they would leave, I wanted to talk to you two girls alone." a

voice from the darkness called out, starling the two girls.

"Luna!? Where'd you come from? You startled both of us!" Serena called out in

complete surprise.

"Hai. I could tell by the way you both jumped like that." Luna replied, back to

Serena, with a slight grin on her face.

"Never mind Serena. Luna and I have some important business to discuss to with

you two." Artemis said, as he yet stepped out of the darkness.

"Will you tell us? I mean, you tell us that you have important business to discuss

and then you just leave it hanging there. So what is it?" Mina asked quickly.

"It's about this peace area where at. Something or someone is going to break it

soon, I just know it." Luna answered Mina.

"Luna, we have had areas of peace a little longer, or did you forgot? Besides you

forgetting wouldn't be the first time." Serena said, mischievously.

"Hai. Serena, I do remember there being longer times with peace and what do you

mean it wouldn't be the first time that I forget something?" Luna said, raising her voice ever so slightly.

"You didn't remember Travis, being Prince Tranquillity, at the beginning did you,

Luna?" Serena asked her, with a big smile on her face. She finally had Luna at a loss of words for a few moments. It was one of those few times that Serena was able to do and it felt great.

Especially with Luna always on her case when she forgot things in the past. But that was a long time ago. Serena sure has changed a lot over the years. And it has been for the better.

"Well no, but I remembered shortly later, didn't I? Luna said, raising her voice

even a little more.

"See Luna, you don't you have a good memory. If you did have a good memory

then you wouldn't have to ask didn't I?" Serena said. By now, she had such a big smile on her face it she kept it up the muscles on her face would be soar for a while.

"Luna, you were making such a fuss over it when I didn't remember this. So what

do you have to say about that? But back to business, what new evil is going to come and attack us next?" Artemis asked with some discouragement.

"I find it kind of odd too. Usually by now there would've been some type of attack

or something." Mina stated, with a funny expression on her face.

"Now if you girls, or any of the other Senshi find out any important information let

one of us know immediately." Luna said with a very stern expression.

"No problem Luna! Scouts Honor!" Serena said, as she started to laugh.

"Oh Serena! I really, really wish you would JUST GROW UP!" Luna shouted at

Serena that was still laughing, but not as hard.

"I do grow up Luna! I'm gonna be Queen of Crystal Tokyo, next year!" Serena

said been laughs. She was finally starting to stop laughing.

"Don't even remind me." Luna muttered under her breath. She hung her head

down in defeat. She would never win against Serena.

"What was that you said Luna? I don't think Serena heard you." Mina replied

trying to annoy Luna even more.

"Yeah Luna, why don't you repeat it just for Serena?" Artemis added in. Annoying

Luna even more than before. "That was the point you two. You heard it loud and clear and Serena didn't, that was the point. " Luna muttered under her breath again, so Serena couldn't hear. Look at Mina and Artemis she started to say, "Honestly you two . . ." It took a little while for the words to register when she would become Queen of Crystal Tokyo. "Serena!? When did you say you were going to be Queen? NEXT YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"I . . . said . . .next . . . year?" Serena replied meekly.

"Alright spill it, when and how did he propose? I wait all the details!" Mina said in

a rush. She was so glad for Serena. Her dream had always been to be a bride.

"While, it's kind of like this . . . ah . . . um . . ." Serena started.

"Well go on!" Mina said rushing the statement even more.

"Um, okay. Here goes. After dinner last night with Darien, we when to the park to

watch the sunset. That's when he proposed." Serena said, as she pulled an engagement ring out of her Lunar Pocket. "See." The ring she held had a golden crescent moon on it and in the center of the crescent moon above it was a small round shaped diamond.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Mina questioned her.

"And when were you going to tell the rest of us about this?" Luna asked trying to

sound very stern. But deep down she was very pleased.

"Well . . . I was going to wait to my birthday and tell you all guys at once, but it

didn't work out that way. I'm not wearing it because then the others would figure it out okay?

Does that answer both of your questions? Mina you can't tell anyone, or else." Serena said, staring at Mina. It was always hard for her keep secrets.

"Okay . . . I won't say anything! BUT IF I do, PLEASE don't kill me!" Mina

replied. She acted as if she was begging. She looked at Luna and Artemis. "Well what about you two, Luna, Artemis?"

"Mina don't start." was all Luna needed to say to stop Mina. She wanted to stop

her before she started to go on about her and Artemis again. "So Serena, when's the wedding?" Luna asked.

"Next year, in July or August. We're not sure when exactly. I can't wait!

Ooooooooooooohhhhhh! How am I gonna keep from telling this to the others!?" Serena

exclaimed.

"I don't know Serena, but how in the world am I gonna stop myself from telling

the others?" Mina asked her.

"I'm not sure Mina, but it you do . . ." Serena just left it trailing like that.

"Well one thing's for sure Serena, I know that you didn't tell your father or there

would have been an explosion last night." Luna said looking at Serena.

"First of all my dad barely okays me seeing Darien. I don't want my dad to kill

Darien while he's here, so I'm not telling him until Darien is on plane and so he will be out of my father's reach.

"He can't possibly be that bad." Artemis said.

Luna just looked at him. "Don't be so sure . . ."

"Took you long enough!' Tony yelled when Seth and Michael came into sight.

"Where were you guys? What the heck took you so long?"

"You know Seth's newest song of complaining is, ne?" Michael asked back to

Tony.

"Let me guess, could be possibly be . . . the Serena Blues, by chance?" Tony

asked. Giving Seth a hard time again.

"No!" Michael replied sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Tony answered back with more sarcasm.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

Seth couldn't take it anymore. "Ah shut up already! You know, it's getting kind

of old you two." Seth said frowning. "Why don't we go to mall. There's a new music store

there."

"I want to go to the old music store, they're having a big sale." Michael remarked.

"Me too." Tony added in. "I'm gonna go to the old music store, there's a big sale

there, I really could used some new stuff. Well, let's go!"

Michael was talking to Tony quietly so Seth wouldn't hear him. "He's in one of

those damn right moods again. So, watch out."

"Why? Is Santa Claus comin' to town? Have you been a good boy this year?"

Tony said loudly.

Seth and Michael just groaned loudly.

Little did they know what one shopping trip could turn into.

"Once again, Meatball Head is tardy." Raye said looking annoyed as she looked at

the watch on her wrist. "She's only two minutes late already!"

"Don't sound so surprised Raye." Lita said sounding a little annoyed too.

"Are you not use to this yet?" Michelle asked them.

"At least in the future she's usually on time . . ." Alyssa said.

Minna looked at Alyssa as if she was crazy. Alyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"So did you propose to Serena last night? I saw a ring on her finger that I didn't

see before. She wouldn't give me an answer when I asked her, she just nothing. But I noticed a smile on her face!" Rini asked, as she looked at Darien. They were sitting in the park. Rini was playing in the sandbox. Reenie was attempting to make a gigantic sandcastle. Darien was sitting next to her talking. Darien didn't answer for a moment.

"See! I knew you did!" Rini exclaimed. She stood up and took some sand in her

hands. "Since I wouldn't be there to and throw rice at and you, this sand will do!" Reenie started

to throw sand at Darien.

"Allllllllrrrriiiiigggggghhhhhhtttt aaaaallllrrrreeaaadddyyyy!" Darien tried to say

without swallowing sand. "You win! What are trying to do, choke me with sand!?"

"You sound like Serena!" Rini replied laughing. At that statement Darien

started to laugh. Just then, they heard a scream.

"Reenie, go to the mall and find the others. They need Tuxedo Mask here!" Darien

exclaimed as he got up.

"I can still turn into regular Sailor Chibi Moon." Rini said trying to be helpful.

"No. Rini, get out of here and hurry." Darien told her. This time she listened.

She took off running to go and find the others.

"Well, Meatball Head is now, five minutes late!" Raye said looking up from her

watch. "Come on already, we don't have all day! At this rate Crystal Tokyo is gonna be around,

and we would have defeated some new evil. Serena get over here."

Lita laughed at the Crystal Tokyo statement along with everyone else. Minna but,

Alyssa was laughing.

"Raye, Serena would have to be married before Crystal Tokyo would be around.

After all, I am the Guarding of Time. You shouldn't make statements like that about the Princess,

or time, unless you know something that I do not know." Alyssa said looking at Raye.

Minna sighed. Large sweat drops appeared on the side of their heads. "She doesn't

get it." Alex had to say.

"I always do that don't I?" Alyssa said looking at the others.

"Hai!" minna agreed with her. They then started to laugh.

"Mina? What time is it?" Serena asked as she remembered that she was suppose to

met the others. Where probably late and now I get a lecture from Raye. Lucky me.

"Ohmygosh! We were supposed to meet minna five minutes ago! And to top it off,

it's on the other side of the mall!" Mina exclaimed. She and Serena took off running like a bunch of lunatics.

"Typical Serena." Luna and Artemis said as they hung their heads. That girl will

never change. Luna thought. With that they both left the mall.

Out of the corner of his eyes Seth saw a girl running like crazy with "Meatballs" in

her hair. Another blonde was calling her to slow down, saying "You been late before, so what's the difference? Where already late, so SLOW DOWN! SERENA, MATTE UP!!!!!" Seth recognized that blonde to be Mina. If she was around chasing after Serena they were probably late to meet the others. One of these days, Odango, one of this days. He thought as he entered the new music store which happened to be somewhat close by where the Senshi where watching and waiting for her. Michael and Tony where on the other side of the mall looking at the other store.

"Hi guys! Gomen ne, I'm so late!" Serena said as she ran up to the others, with

Mina still running behind her trying to catch her breath.

"Gee whiz Serena! You should be on our track team!" Mina said between breaths.

She was having a hard time catching her breath. "No wonder you can eat what you want and not

gain a pound!" Mina added in teasingly.

"A million laughs Mina." Serena replied back to her grinning.

"I can't wait to hear your excuse this time, Serena." Raye said staring hard at her.

If she's gonna be Queen of Crystal Tokyo, oh boy does she need to get her act together. Well

she was only ten minutes late, so that's good. It started at least at 40 and I've got it down to 10."Will you EVER stop it Raye!" Serena shouted back at her.

"Why? It's too much fun!" Raye said right back to Serena.

"Get ready for another one." Amy said quietly to the others. She then got in the

way of Serena and Raye who would had once again, started a tongue war. "ON MY WAY HERE!"

Amy was cut off by Serena. "Amy you know you don't have to yell so loud! Are

trying to make me go deaf!" Serena said raising her voice to get her point across.

"I wanted to make sure I was heard over your arguing. On my way here Serena, I

passed up a Comic Store that had your Sailor V Manga comics. All of the old ones are half off."

"Arigato, so much Amy!" Serena called out after her. She already was on her way

to the comic shop. Those old where going to be hers. No more borrowing the old ones from mean old Raye.

"Is comics the only thing on her mind?" Lita asked as she hung her head. "At the

next Senshi meeting guess who's going to laughing their head off?"

"Comic's just about the only thing on her mind along with: Darien, food, and her

birthday coming up." Mina answered Lita's question. I did it! I did it! I really did it! I didn't slip up about the wedding! Okay Mina girl, you can pull this off after all! Mina thought happily to herself.

"Oh no! That better not be." Tara spoke up, as she was looking at the far end of

the mall. "I thought there was going to peace for a while longer, but I guess not."

"Nani? What is it? What's wrong Tara?" Alyssa asked Tara with a lot of concern

in her voice.

"YOUMA!" Tara yelled. Her statement got all the Senshi attention and several

others in the mall around. They took one look at the group of girls where they were standing, and looked to where Tara was standing and point. All chaos wreaked havoc.

The music store was close by, luckily. Seth looked up from the display case and

looked up at the storeowner. The storeowner calmly took one look out the door, then he ran like mad.

Well, there is a youma out there. I'll take my mad mood out on it. Now, how can

I contact the others? Seth asked himself as he looked in his Space Pocket to pull out his transformer. Matte a minute! I keep forgetting they can sense when some things wrong, so . . . no problem. I hope. .

Serena! Get back here! We have a problem. A big problem! Like eight feet big! 

Mina shouted into her communicator at Serena's picture.

Okay in a few minutes. Serena shouted back. I'll transform and get back to

you in a few minutes. Minna's using the side of the mall to exit. Serena out. 

"Should we transform?" Alex questioned. She'd been looking forward to good

fight for quite some time.

"No, someone could see us, and that's the last thing we want right now." Alyssa

answered calmly.

"Something's not right." Tony spoke up quietly.

"You felt it to?" Michael asked quietly. "Let's go."

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Good no one's coming. "FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Hey Ugly, UP HERE! I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf of the

Moon, I will punish you!"

"Didn't you forget something . . . Meatball Head?" Raye asked and sighed.

"Oh, Yeah! Thanks Pyro! MOON COMIC, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf the Moon I will punish you!"

Sailor Moon said as she did her speech again.

"You did it once, you don't have to do it again, Meatball Head!" Super Sailor

Mars said looking at her angrily.

"Can it Pyro." Sailor Moon said looking at Super Sailor Mars.

"I am the Senshi of Ice, get ready to get frostbitten! I am Sailor Mercury!" Super

Sailor Mercury said.

"I am the Senshi of Fire, get ready to eat flames! I am Sailor Mars!" Super Sailor

Mars said.

"I am the Senshi of Thunder and Lighting, get ready for a shock! I am Sailor

Jupiter!" Super Sailor Jupiter said.

"I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor V is for victory! I am Sailor Venus!" Super Sailor

Venus said.

" I am the Senshi of the Skies, with Uranus as my Guarding, I will punish you!

Sailor Uranus!" Super Sailor Uranus said. She was leaning on Super Sailor Neptune's back.

"I am the Senshi of the Sea, with Neptune as my Guarding, I will punish you!

Sailor Neptune!" Super Sailor Neptune said. She said this while leaning against Super Sailor Uranus's back.

"I am the Senshi of the Mists of Time, you shall not win! Sailor Pluto!" Super

Sailor Pluto said. She held her Time Staff out to the side. While Sailor Saturn was stood next to her.

"I am the Messiah of Silence, Senshi of death, and you're about to face it! Sailor

Saturn!" Super Sailor Saturn said. She raised her Glaive prepared for battle.

Still using the same speeches? Will it ever end? Well I might as well make my

appearance. Now's, a good time to jump in. Sailor Star Fighter thought to herself. She then started her finger-snapping pattern. All the Senshi look up in surprise. They all recognized the finger-snapping pattern. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The blast of light then hit the monster, dazing it. For once Sailor Star Fighter decided to skip the famous speech.

"NANI?! Sailor Starlights?" Sailor Moon said while looking around.

"Miss me? All the Starlights are back for yet another adventure." Sailor Star

Fighter happily replied.

"Sailor Star Fighter! You're back! It's been to quiet around here!" Sailor Moon

said. She was so glad to see her again. She wanted to run up and hug her, and all of the other Starlights, but after all they were in a battle. Also, Sailor Star Healer and Sailor Star Maker weren't there yet.

Oh no, not now. Serena's in danger and I'm stuck here playing with this stupid

youma. If she's hurt are they going get it good Tuxedo Mask thought to himself. I hope

Rini's found Serena and transformed already. Nani!? The youma vanished. Probably after Serena, better hurry. The malls 5 miles from here!

"It's great to see you again, but there's a youma heading this way!" Super Sailor

Mercury shouted, while pointing to an oncoming youma.

"About time for some action!" Super Sailor Uranus said happily.

"One of thing I love about being a Sailor Senshi, is you get kick the crap out of the

Negaverse." Super Sailor Jupiter remarked very happily also.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"Took you long enough." Sailor Star Fighter remarked. As she seen the other two

Sailor Starlights approaching. "If you would have gotten here any later, it would be time to go back to our home planet!"

Super Sailor Venus looked like she wanted to run up to Sailor Star Healer and hug

her. So Sailor Moon said, "Sailor Venus don't even try it."

"Meanie. VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"Dead Scream . . ."

All the attacks hit the youma right after each other. The youma then collapsed with

a scream and vanished. Dusted.

"Wow! I didn't even have to us my Moon Rod on that thing! You shut it down

without me! You guys are a lot stronger that I thought!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Well, all the Senshi are back." Super Sailor Mercury said referring to the Sailor

Starlights. "So, of course we would be able to stop it easy. If we couldn't, that would be pretty bad, ne?"

Sailor Moon exclaimed and pointed, "Look over there! We got three more coming

dead ahead!"

"Okay! I'm here! I am Sailor Chibi Moon! I will punish you!" Sailor Chibi Moon

yelled as she came into view.

"Another one that does the corny speeches?" Sailor Star Healer said while looking

at Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Don't say that or you'll have to answer to me! You think my speeches are corny

too?" Sailor Moon said not looking pleased.

"Geez, relax!" Sailor Star Fighter said looking at her.

"You look like a rabbit with your hair like that, and you look like Sailor Moon."

Sailor Star Healer said looking over Sailor Chibi Moon hairstyle.

"What don't you understand about shut up!?" Sailor Moon stated getting very

annoyed.

"The up." Sailor Star Healer said.

"Simple. Shut, as in close your mouth. Up, as keep your jaw closed!" Sailor Moon

exclaimed.

"It's makes sense." Sailor Star Fighter said.

"It's original too." Sailor Star Maker said.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon's brooches began to glow and the brooches

took on a different appearance. The brooches had turned into their super ones. Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Chibi Moon and nodded. "MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

The Starlights looked at the two Moon Senshi surprised. After the transformation

was over they all exclaimed, "NANI?"

"In order to become Super Sailor Moon, without using the Holy Grail I have to

duo with Sailor Chibi Moon. Got it?" Super Sailor Moon explained to the confused Starlights.

"Hai." Sailor Star Maker said.

"Of course, only the one with the brains could understand it." Sailor Star Healer

remarked.

"I know an easy way to beat these youmas." Super Sailor Mercury said looking up

from her computer. "My research shows that if we attack these three youmas simultaneously we should be able to disable it. It is imperative that we do it mercurially."

"Alright then no stopping and we have to be quick. DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"Dead Scream . . ."

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTILE UTERUS!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"Please Pegasus, protect minna's dreams . . ." Super Sailor Chibi Moon as she got

up from her knees, then she pulled out the Charion Bell. "TWINKLE BELL!"

Then Pegasus came forth and gave Super Sailor Moon her Moon Rod to defeat

the youmas.

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

"Another one bites the dust." Super Sailor Venus gladly replied.

"What happened to your wings?" Sailor Star Fighter asked while looking at Sailor

Moon in her Super Sailor Moon Form. "And what's with this Chibi Moon?"

"I can't turn into Eternal Sailor Moon anymore, thanks to Galaxia." Super Sailor

Moon said with a sigh. "I really wish I could. I never realized until now, just how powerful my

Eternal Powers really are."

"Yes, you can use your Eternal Powers Princess, but you must unlock the power,

and it wouldn't be easy. You don't need the power yet, so don't worry about it." Super Sailor

Saturn explained to Super Sailor Moon.

"That's good to know." Super Sailor Moon said. "I have wait to unlock the

power? That's gonna be really, really hard."

"Well . . . in a way, yes. It would take a lot of energy from you, but in the end it

will be worth it." Super Sailor Pluto explained to Super Sailor Moon.

"Who is Galaxia?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked looking at Super Sailor Moon..

"Trust me Reenie, you don't want to know." Super Sailor Moon replied.

"Wait a minute . . .do you mean, Sailor Galaxia? . . .The Golden Sailor Senshi?"

Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked while looking at Super Sailor Moon.

"That's the one." Super Sailor Moon said with a sigh. "Bedtime story?"

"Yeah! How did you know?" Super Chibi Moon asked.

"Just a guess. So do you what happened in the final battle?" Super Sailor Moon

said looking down at Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"If you mean . . . um . . . how . . . all of them . . .um. . .Senshi and the . . .

Starseeds." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"You're lucky you weren't me." Super Sailor Moon said trying to make it funny, but

it didn't work.

"Nice bedtime story." Sailor Star Fighter muttered under her breath. She said that

louder then she meant because everyone heard it.

"I know. Number one topic to talk about. Hey! Would like to know how most of

the Sailor Senshi died at one time? I very popular subject. You know, the Starlights are the only one who never lost their Starseeds. First was Darien, then the Inner Senshi, the Outer Senshi, Me and finally Chibi Chibi. Before Chibi Chibi's Starseed was taken, she bought me back." Super Sailor Moon said. Minna stared at her. Then someone broke the silence."I never knew that." Super Sailor Venus said quietly. "You never really told us much about the battle. I can understand why, now." Someone else then broke the silence. Someone different, that happened to be Super Sailor Uranus.

"So why are you back so soon?" Super Sailor Uranus asked.

"Some kind of great battle. About what, and against who, I don't have a clue."

Sailor Star Maker replied looking at every one. "But what I do know is, it's not going to be easy.

Whatever it is. . ."

What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know.

Bet your wondering what evil they'll face, huh? This is going to be a long

story. Sorry if this chapter was a littletoo long. The next part, part two will be Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny AnyMore? Part Two: Early Arrival

Ja ne, Minna-chan!

-JadeStar19

Please R&R or email me and tell what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Two: Early Arrival

In Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any More? We last left off at where the Super Sailor Senshi have met up with the Starlights. Darien and Rini were in the park when a youma showed up and attacked them, so Darien told Rini to go and find Serena. Tuxedo Mask fought the youma and shortly later the youma disappeared. Rini met up with the others, transformed and helped finished off the youma. The Starlights were talking to the Senshi saying that their back, because it's a very big battle is about to occur, but Princess Fireball wouldn't tell them anything. All they know is that the battle isn't going to be easy. One more thing. Super Sailor Saturn told Sailor Moon that she could turn into Eternal Sailor Moon, but in order to she has to figure how to unlock the power by herself. And that she shouldn't worry about it, until she has to unlock the powers to fight against evil. Mask finally got to the mall. He stopped short. While, I'll be. This could get interesting with the Starlights here. Especially with Serena. Well, I might as well make my appearance even though the battles over.

Tuxedo Mask came up behind Super Sailor Moon. The others had seen him coming but didn't say anything. They wanted to see her get caught off guard. It was always funny when Darien would sneak up behind Serena. He put a hand on her shoulder then spoke. "Well it looks like I missed the battle."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! When will you every stop sneaking up on people! Will you ever stop that!?" Super Sailor Moon said as she turned around to face Tuxedo Mask. All the Senshi started laughing. If she wasn't somewhat use to him sneaking up like that then she would have jumped a few feet in the air.

"Nope. Daddy still does that in the future." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said. Then she bite down on her lip. She forgot that she's suppose to call them Serena and Darien. But at times it slips.

"Small Lady . . ." Super Sailor Pluto warned her, but it was already too late.

"What . . . did you . . . call . . . him?" Sailor Star Healer said looking at her suspiciously.

"Umm . . . maybe . . .um . . . I um . . . Daddy?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon stammered.

"NANI!?" Sailor Star Maker exclaimed very shocked.

"You see, um . . . I'm kind of from the . . . a . . um. . .future. About the 30th Century." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said looking at the three confused Starlights.

"Only the 30th Century?" Sailor Star Healer said trying to turn it into a joke.

"Can it, Michael. That was pathetic try." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Which kind of a can?" Sailor Star Healer asked. The other two Starlights just groaned.

"Here we go again." Sailor Star Maker said with a sigh.

"Shut up already!" Super Sailor Moon remarked getting annoyed.

"Touchy." was all Sailor Star Healer had to say.

"So where were you?" Super Sailor Moon said looking up at Tuxedo Mask.

"I was in the park with Rini, when a youma came and attacked. I told her go and find you and the others. Shortly later the youma left, so I got here as soon as I could." Tuxedo Mask explained.

"You know, I wonder if Rose would know who the Sailor Star Lights are." Super Sailor Mercury quietly spoke up.

"Let's see . . . Rose. That name sounds familiar. Hey! Wait a minute . . .was she the person that trained the Inner Senshi on the Moon?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"Hai, I was."

"Rose!" all the Senshi said in surprise and turned around to see her standing there. Except for three of the four Outer Senshi their faces, just went pale.

Super Sailor Neptune regained her voice first. ". . .NANI!? . . . Princess . . . Rosalinda . . . your . . . alive?. . ."

"Yes Michiru, and it's just Rose now. I never did die after all." Rose said smiling. "We'll catch up later."

"Rose, is this time and place we have different names. Mine is Alyssa, Hotaru is Tara, Haruka is Alex, and Michiru is Michelle." Super Sailor Pluto explained.

"I get ya." Rose responded.

"Your also the one that trained us, a few times." Sailor Star Healer said looking at Rose.

"NANI!?" all Senshi replied.

"Yeah. It wasn't easy. You three had the biggest mouths possible, so went I threw your training as quickly as I could, when, I had to train you." Rose said as she recalled how hard it was to train them from time to time. "Even though I rarely trained you three you could never learn to keep your mouth shut. Always making remarks. It's looks like that has stayed the same."

"It's so great to see you back Rose!" Super Sailor Moon exclaimed as ran up to Rose to hug her.

"I know what you mean. It's nice to see you too, Moppet!" Rose exclaimed. She was still using the same nickname for what she called her on the Moon Kingdom.

"Moppet? That's original. So let's see just how many different titles do you have? Let's start a count. (1) Serena (2) Princess Serenity (3) Sailor Moon (4) Super Sailor Moon (5) Eternal Sailor Moon (6) Meatball Head, (7) Odango, and now number (8) Moppet. Am I missing any?" Sailor Star Healer said as she was counting the items off her fingers. "Is eight enough?"

"First of all your missing one." Super Sailor Moon said grinning.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sailor Star Maker said. "Well which one is it?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity. Or should I say the future Queen of Crystal Tokyo." Super Sailor Moon replied. The Starlights looked at her in shock.

Sailor Star Maker was first to recover. "Well this day is full of surprises. So what you're saying . . .is . . .Rini . . . is . . .your future daughter?"

"Hai." Super Sailor Moon replied.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rose said quietly. Everyone looked at her. "What? Was it something I said?"

"How do you come up with pink hair?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

Super Sailor Moon looked up at Tuxedo Mask and shrugged. "I don't know. But, you know what? That's what everyone asks." Super Sailor Moon answered Sailor Star Maker's question.

"So what would Sailor Star Healer and me be in the future, clowns?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"No, but you would be perfect for the job." Super Sailor Moon said laughing.

Just then Sailor Star Healer bursted out laughing. Minna stared at her. Except the other two Sailor Star Lights, they knew what was going to happen next. "Well it looks I'm damn wrong, so what are you going to do?"

Sailor Star Fighter just groaned. Sailor Star Healer laughed even harder.

"This time I came prepared." Sailor Star Maker said as she pulled a roll of Duck Tape from her Space Pocket. "How hold him back." Sailor Star Maker told Sailor Star Fighter.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Sailor Star Healer said as Sailor Star Maker took a piece of tape from the roll of Duck Tape. She put it over her mouth. She tried to say something but you couldn't understand a word of what she was trying to say.

"Now you WILL shut up." Sailor Star Maker said looking at his brother who had tape on her mouth.

Super Sailor Moon took one look at this and fell to the ground laughing her head off. Super Sailor Chibi Moon joined her. Within a minute all the other Senshi except Sailor Star Healer where also on the ground rolling with laughter. This sight did look completely ridiculous. Finally Sailor Star Healer got the Duck Tape off her mouth and charged after Sailor Star Maker, but in the possess she almost punched Super Sailor Uranus. Big mistake.

"Hey! Watch it! What do you think you're doing?" Super Sailor Uranus demanded angrily.

"Gomen, I was just trying to teach my brother a lesson. But I guess I'll just teach it to him tomorrow." Sailor Star Healer remarked. "One thing I would like to know is, Rose, you came up with all the Senshi fuku's . . . so . . . what idiot decided that we get to be the lucky three to wear these?"

"Well, it was decided to make your fuku's different because your three where a different group of Senshi. Your guys didn't have a planet in the Milky Way. So we came up with the Sailor Starlights." Rose explained. "And you see the crazy person that came up with your fuku's is Luna."

"Luna!? Wait to go Luna! First you named my twin brother Prince Tranquillity and now you came up with the idea of their fuku's!?" Super Sailor Moon said trying to keep a straight face, it was very hard but so far she was pulling it off. She really wanted to hear what Luna's explanation was and she didn't want to miss it.

"How long have you know that I was there?" Luna asked Super Sailor Moon.

"I knew ever since I heard Artemis laughing." Super Sailor Moon said trying not to start laughing.

"Thanks a lot Artemis." Luna said as she and Artemis appeared from the shadows.

"You have a twin brother named Prince Tranquillity?" Sailor Star Maker asked Super Sailor Moon. She was very surprised along with the other three Sailor Starlights. They where so many different surprises today it was amazing.

"Yes, I do have a twin brother, named Prince Tranquillity. And Luna came up with the name. He can't stand it!" Super Sailor Moon said. "Now Luna, go ahead answer the question."

"Well, they where annoying so what better way to get them back, them giving them fuku's like that!" Luna exclaimed.

That's when Super Sailor Moon completely lost it. She couldn't stop herself. Once again she was rolling around on the ground laughing just like she had earlier. The others were laughing but not nearly as hard as Super Sailor Moon. Well, with the except of Super Sailor Uranus.

"It's not that funny!" Sailor Star Healer exclaimed starting to get a little mad.

"Ooooowwwwwww! Now my stomach hurts from laughing so hard!" Super Sailor Moon complained as she got up from the ground. She finally stopped laughing. Her stomach hurt so much when you combine the Duck Tape and when you add what Luna just told her and when she starts laugh like a hyena it takes a while for her to stop laughing.

"Serves you right. Every time you start laughing like that, you sound just like a hyena. In fact another nickname for you could be: Serena the Hyena." Super Sailor Mars said.

"Gomen to disappoint you Raye, but Amis said that one a long time ago." Super Sailor Jupiter said.

"Will you just GIVE IT A BREAK ALREADY RAYE! I'M SO SICK OF HEARING IT FROM LUNA, THEN YOU, AND NOW THOSE THREE ARE BACK SO THERE GONNA START UP. JUST ABOUT EVERYONE I TALK TO CRITICIZES WHAT I DO OR SAY, EXCEPT REENIE! SO JUST STOP IT!" Super Sailor Moon screamed at Super Sailor Mars and stormed off, running from the mall. Tuxedo Mask was about to follow her but Rose stopped him.

"Don't. Just give her time to cool off. She never stays cross for very long." Rose said looking at Tuxedo Mask. "She'll be fine. She's just under a lot of pressure. Last time it was her 17th birthday the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, so she's going to be on edge."

"Her birthday's coming up? Great timing. A powerful enemy decides to attack us." Sailor Star Fighter said. She had never seen her so upset. And considering how many arguments that she has seen as Sailor Star Fighter and Seth she was really surprised.

"Great job, Raye! I hope your happy. Even in the future you give her a hard time but it's not that bad, to some extent. You say she needs to grow up? Ha! You need to grow up! After how many years your still acting like a brat! I'm going home." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said as she took off in the direction that Super Sailor Moon had went off in.

"I'm surprised Rini would say something like that." Super Sailor Mercury quietly spoke up.

"Well I guess she picked up one of Serena's trademarks." Super Sailor Jupiter said. Looking at everyone.

"Which would be?" Super Sailor Venus said looking at Super Sailor Jupiter hardly. "They both complain a bit, but so what?"

"Well she can be stubborn like Serena." Super Sailor Jupiter remarked back to Super Sailor Venus.

"Stubborn!? Ha! I know where she picked that one up from!" Rose said while looking at Tuxedo Mask.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Tuxedo Mask asked. Even though he already knew the answer.

"If you want to go into details fine. But I don't want to be here for four years." Rose said laughing at the look on her brothers face.

"Four years, huh? On which planet?" Tuxedo Mask asked back.

"Four years on . . . Pluto. There four years equals seventy-seven Earth years, Lunkhead. Give up on it already." Rose said. She was pretty sure that Pluto had longer years compare to Earth standards.

"Actually Rose, your wrong. By the time four Pluto years pass Rose, Crystal Tokyo would be around and Reenie would be born in four years. Reenie's born in 2989. In other words four Pluto years equals 988 Earth years. A single Pluto year equals 247 Earth years. See what I'm getting at?" Super Sailor Pluto remarked.

"Oh." was all Rose had to say. Just one word Rose telepathically told Darien. With them being twins she and Darien could talk to each other in their minds. Darien tends to "leak thoughts" to Rose from time to time. So she gets on his case now and then about that.

Rosy.

You remember that name?

Rosy, Rosy, pocketful of poesy, ashes, ashes we all fall down.

Oh, shut up, Lunkhead!

In how many Pluto years?

Try now.

Now? Is that a year?

Darien . . .

Alright, alright. You don't have to get nasty about it.

Lunkhead . . .

"Hold it right there Raye!" Luna said as she seen Raye starting to leave. "I want an explanation and it better be a good one."

"Why are we standing here transformed, shouldn't we de-transform?" Super Sailor Mars

asked minna.

"I guess she's right, we should de-transform." Super Sailor Pluto directed. One by one the Senshi de-transformed.

"Oh. Before I forget, we can use the temple for Serena's party after all. I managed to get Grandpa to visit some friends for two weeks instead of only one. Unfortunately, Chad will still be around, but he won't sing. I told him IF, he did, I would throw him into the Great Fire." Raye said as recalled what happened. When she first told him it was kind of funny.

"And some people say that I can be harsh." Alex said looking at Raye.

"Well you're lucky you have never heard Chad sing before, Alex. It's not a pretty sound. But just in case, I would bring earmuffs. You never know what will happen." Raye explained.

"So who's coming?" Lita asked. "Mina is coming over tomorrow so we can go thru recipes and make up a menu."

"You're not seriously having Mina, cook are you Lita? Last time, at your place Lita, she though she cut off her finger! Do you also remember when minna was sick but Mina? Do you remember what she did to her apartment? Do you remember that rice you ate?"" Raye said with bewilderment.

"Please don't even MENTION the rice Raye. Do you remember the stereo she blew up too?" Artemis asked.

"You guys are way too mean to me." Mina said looking at Raye and then Artemis.

"Ha! You think that's bad! Last time Seth tried to made a simple thing like pancakes, he blew up the house! So which one would you prefer?" Michael said looking at Seth.

"So what. How many times have I sat down on my guitar, and how many times have you?" Seth looking back a Michael.

"Well, including the one this morning, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! I broke nine, but that's not as bad as blowing up a house!" Michael replied back angrily.

"Anyway, there's Amy, You, Mina, obviously Serena, Tara, Alex, Michelle, Alyssa, Reenie, Molly, Andrew, Darien, Luna, Artemis, Travis, he'll be coming in a few days, I think. Oh, and Apollo, and those three . . . if, there still here, and if the battle isn't over by then." Raye said as she counted them off her fingers.

"Nani!? We just got here and you want to kick us out already?" Michael said trying to look hurt while looking at Raye.

"I'm not even going to answer." is all Raye said, annoyed.

"Well, let's get going. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Good thing there's school for only a day, and then where off for 5 days. I'm glad they decided to have a break." Michael remarked somewhat happily.

"I find this very hard to say, but . . . I actually agreed with him." Tony replied somewhat quietly.

"I don't believe it! You agree on something and it's not the end of the world!" Seth exclaimed shocked. Then noticing Alyssa look, added, "No pun intended."

"That's better." Alyssa said harshly. "Luckily for all of you, you won't see the end of the world, unless you somehow go through Time Streams without me knowing it. But that will not happen."

"Why don't we just go." Seth remarked quietly. With that statement the Three Starlights left the mall. With the Senshi watching them leave.

"Those three sure are weird." Alex muttered.

Michael who barely was able to hear the comment remarked, "Arigato!" Seth and Tony stopped walking to take a look at Michael and just shook their heads.

"Tell me about." Michelle responded to Alex's last statement.

"I just did." Alex replied teasingly.

"Ha Ha." Michelle said punching Alex's arm playfully. "So Raye, you never did answer Luna's question. Why are you so hard on the Princess?"

"Okay, it looks like there's no way to escape this question. So here goes. . . I'm not completely sure to begin with. I guess . . . I just . . .push her harder and harder . . . to a point where . . . she doesn't have . . . to . . . be pushed anymore."

"That was touching, but it's late I better be going, or my Mom, will have a cow. You know, in some weird way, Darien you're lucky that you don't have to lie to your parents when your off fighting the Negaverse." Mina said as she was getting ready to leave.

"Mina, you're lucky. At least you have parents in this lifetime. Try growing up as a orphan and then tell me what your response who be." Darien said.

"I guess you're right, bye!" Mina called over her shoulder as she left the group. No slip about the wedding, you go girl! I can pull this off. It just takes will power. Better hurry! With that Mina broke off into a run.

"I need to be taking Tara home know, or else her father with be very worried. Tara is already older than she should be, like Tony had said earlier this is going to be a rough battle to face, and this is only the beginning." Alyssa remarked. That comment kept minna in silence for a moment thinking about what Alyssa just said. "I have to be going now, sayonara." With that Tara and Alyssa vanished off into the darkness.

"She does have a point. Did you notice the worried expression on her face that she tried to hide from us?" Raye said looking around and the group that was still there. "Anyway, I need to get home myself and start clearing that really big room for the party. Chad has been using it for a storage room. Darien, by any chance, do you have hard hat or football helmet?"

"Gomen Raye, I don't. Good luck." Darien answered.

"Thanks, I'll need it, with the shape that room is in. Bye!" Raye called behind her shoulder.

"I think we should all go home now get some rest, and think about what had happened today. I'll talk to Serena and see what happens. Artemis you better get home or Mina will go crazy and if you remember, its not a pretty sight." Luna said

"You should talk about remembering, Luna. Did you forget that talk about 20 minutes ago, already?" Artemis asked.

"Good night!" Luna called as she also took off into the night towards her home.

All the Senshi had left the mall to go home. Except two.

Darien was walking back to his apartment. I'm lucky that I can still have my apartment. The landlord is surprisingly nice. Darien looked at his watch to check the time. It was about eight o'clock. I think I'll go to the park for a while.

Serena said she was going home, but she ended up taking a detour at the park. Well why not? It is a clear night out after all, and to top it off, a beautiful Full Moon. Now, there's only one thing, or should I say one person missing. If only Darien was here . . . Serena sat back and leaned against a tree in the park. It was the tree that she, and Darien usually sat under when they would look at the stars, together.

Darien was walking through the park at this time also. He was going to sit where Serena was leaned against the tree. He was very surprised to see Serena sitting there. Quietly he approached. "Serena, are you okay?"

Startled she look up into Darien's beautiful deep blue's eyes, that were full of concern for her. "I'm okay, I guess . . ."

Darien sat down next to her and said, "Serena, if anything is wrong, you can tell me. Please Serena."

When Darien said it that way it was hard to resist. After all he was her fiancé. "I don't know how to start . . ." Serena started to answer. "I guess I'm just really worried about a lot of things. One thing though that I would really like to know is: What would have happened if the Moon Kingdom was never destroyed by Beryl?"

"A lot of things would be different." Darien answered. "You never would have been Sailor Moon, you never would have hit me on the head with that test, I would have never called you Meatball Head, Miss Haruna never would have given you a detention, you never would have met Molly and the others either. See what I'm getting at?"

"Thanks, I really needed that." Serena said. "You see, there could end up being a problem. When I was at the mall earlier, I kind of said something that I shouldn't have and Luna put two and two together and figured out that we're engaged. So now, she knows, Artemis knows, and unfortunately Mina also knows now too. Mina better not said anything." Serena said. Serena moved closer towards Darien. She was now leaning against him instead of the tree. Darien wrapped his arms around Serena's waist.

"If Mina finds out a secret, it's like telling the Tokyo News." Darien commented. "After you left, she didn't say anything or hint anything. She just might be able to pull it off after all."

"I don't know. Do you think Rini figured it out yet?" Serena asked.

Darien laughed slightly and said, "I'll say she did. She seen your ring last night, and since she couldn't throw rice, she decided to throw sand at me. In the process I probably choked down, about half the sand in that sandbox. It doesn't have a good flavor to it."

Serena started laughing. She could easy picture Rini doing that. If she was there, who knows how much sand she would have swallowed? She just had a very disturbing thought. "If we would still be on the Moon Kingdom would . . . Reenie still be born? She would most likely be and all. Would time effect her? Would she be . . . the same . . . or different . . . or something?"

Darien looked down at Serena. They was so much worry in her eyes. "I really don't know about that one Serena. Only Alyssa could answer that one, but you know how she is about time and everything. There is at least one GOOD thing about being reincarnated thought."

"And that would be?" Serena asked.

"If, we weren't reincarnated, the how could I fall in love with you all over again?" Darien asked.

Serena blushed. Darien usually didn't say things like that. But when he did . . . "You really think so?" she asked dreamily. She snuggled up even closer to him looking up into his eyes.

Darien looked down at her and held her even closer to him. He never thought that he could love anyone as much as he loved Serena. Her blue eyes filled with love for him. Only him. Darien bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips. All Darien ever wanted: to always be by Serena's side. Which is exactly what he had right now. When they broke the kiss, Serena looked up to him in wonder and awe.

"I love you so much Darien." She whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, Serena. . ." More than you'll ever know Darien said looking into her eyes with pure love in them. A sky full of stars above them, and a full Moon shining brightly above them, it was a perfect night.

Seth looked out his window in the house he was sharing with his brothers on their stay on Earth. I guess we were never met to be, Odango. A single tear slid down his cheek unnoticed.

"I'm very surprised at you, Mina." Artemis said.

"See Artemis, I can keep my big mouth shut." Mina said.

"Now, why can't you do it all the time?' Artemis muttered. Mina heard him and didn't exactly like the statement. Mina decided to throw a pillow at Artemis for that remark.

"Can the Kitty Comedy, Artemis." Mina said been laughs.

I wonder if Luna gets treated like this. Well . . .with Serena . . . it WOULD be worse. Artemis thought glumly.

It was about 10:30, and if Serena didn't get home soon, she would be in big, big trouble.

Serena glanced down at her communicator and almost screamed. "Oh, man!" Serena exclaimed breaking free from Darien's loving arms. "It's already 10:30 and I have school tomorrow!" Serena started to break into a run.

"Serena, matte! I'll go with you!" Darien yelled catching up to her.

"Gomen, for taking off like that, but you KNOW how my Dad can be." Serena explained.

"Don't remind me." Darien said with a chuckle.

"Just so you know, my parents don't about, well, you know . . ." Serena's voice trailed off.

"Let me guess, you don't want your Dad to find out well I'm here, ne?" Darien asked. Serena nodded her head. "Does your Dad still have that shotgun somewhere?" he asked jokingly.

"Stay clear. I just wish that my Dad was more understanding. My whole family has mixed feelings for you. My Mom is dying to have you over for dinner, Sammy will do just about anything to get me into trouble, so he doesn't care, and my Dad would bring out the shotgun and make an attempt on your life." Serena said.

Serena and Darien were now at the corner of her block. "I'll better walk the rest of the way." Serena said.

Darien bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow

and your last class. See you then, Meatball Head."

"Bye, Darien. I'll see you tomorrow then." She broke into a jog until she reached the front door steps to her house.

"CHAD! MOVE YOUR JUNK THIS MINUTE!" Raye bellowed.

"Yes Sergeant!" Chad said as he ran into the room to collect his stuff. As soon as he got into the room, he ran back out. Once again, Raye had a broom in her hands yelling at him and chasing him around the temple grounds, almost knocking things off the table's in the process.

Amy was doing some research and calculations on her Mercury Mini Computer. She was very shocked with her results. I don't believe it! These readings are similar to ones in previous battles when we fought the Negaverse. I'll have to talk to Tony and Michelle immediately tomorrow. Our foe is . . . someone that we faced . . . before!? . . .

As soon as Serena opened the door to her house, her Dad went and said, "And just WHERE have you been Young Lady? Do you know what time it is? IT is almost 11 O'CLOCK!"

"I was shopping with my friends and then I went to the park." Serena quickly said in one breath.

"You were with HIM again, weren't you?" her Dad said getting angrier.

"It's a school night, and I really want to get some sleep. Goodnight!" Serena said. She then bolted up the stairs to her room.

"And where were you?" Luna asked. She was sitting on top of Serena's bed. "What happened to coming home?"

"I ended up taking a detour at the park." Serena said with a yawn.

"I know where Meatball Head was! And what she was doing! And who she was with!" Rini exclaimed.

Serena shook her head. She was too tired to defend herself. So she only said, "Spore."

"And here we are!" Uncle Jake said throwing the door open to the mansion of their home. Everything was exactly how they had left it. "Tomorrow, you are going to school." he said to Travis, who had just walked, in with Apollo, on his shoulder. Apollo, is Travis's Golden Falcon and Guarding Advisor.

"Do I have to?" Travis complained. Now you can really tell that there're really twins.

"Hai, and you'll meet up with Serena and the others sooner that way." Uncle Jake said. "I have some research to do. My new story is all about the Sailor Senshi. And what better place to write, then in their hometown?"

"If only he knew." Apollo said quietly to Travis. "If only he knew . . ."

The Following Day at School

"Hey, twin!"

Serena jerked her head to the side to see if he was back. She was right. He was. "Travis! It's been too long since I've last seen you!" Serena exclaimed running up to him and giving him a big hug.

"Next week is our seventeen birthday, so what did you expect?" Travis asked her.

"Your getting excited too, I guess?" Serena asked looking at Travis with a huge smile on her face.

"Who wouldn't be, so what's going on? I know about the about Outers, and the Starlights. You don't have to fill me in on the Senshi stuff. Next time don't write fifty-five-page long letters, okay?" Travis asked Serena.

"Okay, I'll try to make them shorter. You won't believe who's here for our birthday!" Serena said, getting excited yet again.

"While let me see . . . I know that Darien is already here, so who else could it be?" Travis questioned Serena.

Rini! Isn't it great!?" Serena exclaimed.

"Just don't kill each other." Travis half mumbled a reply.

"Guess who decided to come out of early retirement? You guessed it right, the Negaverse." Serena said slightly angry.

By now Seth and the other Starlights finally made their way over to Serena and Travis. They all heard the comment about the Negaverse and was wondering what was going on.

"So who's this?" Michael asked.

"This is Travis. Remember from yesterday?" Serena asked them.

"Oh, you mean Tranquillity?" Seth asked.

"I hate that name . . ." Travis mumbled more to himself them to the others.

"Now, these three are the Sailor Starlights like the ones I told you about." Serena explained to Travis, who had a questioning look on his face.

"The three that drive you insane?" Travis asked Serena. Serena didn't say anything.

"You heard that! Our mission is over! We drove her crazy!" Michael happily replied.

"Look! It's the Three Lights! Follow them!"

"Crap! Here comes that group again. Run for it!" Seth yelled as the rest took off.

"I'm surprised. I haven't seen any of the other Senshi yet. There not in any of my classes. And I've first seen you in the hallway now." Travis remarked surprised.

"Look, we'll talk later. The bell is going to ring. What's your last class?" Serena asked.

"Math. In room 216, on the West side." Travis said.

"Great. I'll see you after class. Darien is coming after my last class, to come and pick me up, so try to hurry okay? Oh, boy is he gonna be surprised when he sees that you decided to come a bit earlier than expected! See ya!" Serena said as ran.

At the End of the Day

Where's Serena? Usually she's here by now. I wonder where she could be. Matte a minute, is that Serena coming up now? Yeah. Darien thought to himself as he seem Serena coming with hair bouncing up and down behind her.

"Hey, Meatball Head! Where've you been?" Darien asked concerned.

Serena ran up to him without tripping? She gave him a big hug. Travis was following behind Serena, but he was staying hidden, somewhat. They then kissed briefly. Even though it was a short kiss, it has wonderful and full of so much love. When they broke the kiss, Serena looked up to him and said, "Let's see. . . first of all . . . I was helping a friend because he happened to get lost, and of course he had to have locker problems. With too much stuff in his locker, so that it took even longer to get it open." Serena exclaimed looking up at Darien.

Now Travis decided to come out of where he was standing/hiding. "Like you didn't get lost your first day at that crazy school? How did I know that the lockers would be so small?" Travis asked Serena.

"Travis!" Darien exclaimed. "I thought you were coming later this week, but its great to see you!" Darien exclaimed. He was very happy to see his blood brother again.

"Hey! Matte up, could you!!?" Tony asked trying to plow through the crowd. "Stay back!" he yelled to the crowd.

"Not them again. It's bad enough that those three are in my Math class." Travis muttered.

"You find them somewhat annoying too?" Darien asked.

"Somewhat!?" Serena exclaimed. Then she said a little quieter, "that's in understatement."

"Arigato, for waiting. Oh, hi, Travis, Darien." Seth said. Serena, Darien and Travis waved.

"Okay, here's the story." Tony started to explain. "I did a little research on the thing we fought, and one thing's for sure, it's not an Animate of Galaxia's."

Serena slightly shivered at that name. "Thank goodness. The last thing I want is a repeat of all that."

"According to Amy's research and mine, we came up with, whoever is attacking in someone you faced before." Tony explained.

"While let's see . . . first was Beryl, followed by Ann and Alan, Rubeius and the Four Sisters, Emerald and her gang, and the Wiseman. Beryl was sent back to the Negaverse. Ann and Alan where healed. The Four Sisters were healed. Rubeius was defeated along with Emerald and her gang. Then there was Mistress Nine and the Deathbusters, but Mistress Nine was healed and the Deathbusters were destroyed. Next was Amazon Trio, and the Amazon Quart, which where healed and defeated also. Then Queen Neherenia. She was defeated like Beryl. And last, but not definitely not, least Galaxia. So we have a nice long, long list. For all we know they could have come back from the dead, or something like that. I think it might be . . ." But Serena was cutoff.

"Give me your energy!" a six legged ant like youma yelled.

"Here we go again." Seth said. Seth looked around and the coast was clear, so he transformed. "FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Darien said nothing, he just pulled out a rose and quietly transformed.

"And I thought my fuku was bad." Travis said after he seen the Lights transform. "Never again will I argue about how dumb my fuku is. Never again.

"You be quiet." Sailor Star Healer said.

"Want to duo, Serena?" Travis asked.

"Sure." Serena replied.

Travis pulled out the necklace that he got from Serena from so long ago that just happened to contain the Sun Stone in it. Serena held one part of the sword while Travis held the other part of the sword. They then both called out "SUN STONE POWER, DUO!"

Once again the Starlights were surprised because they never knew that Serena could turn into Sailor Sun.

"I am Sailor Moo. . . Sailor Sun, champion of justice! On behalf of the Sun and the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Sun said her speech and got ready for battle.

"Still using that same old speech?" Sailor Sol asked. "After at least two years you couldn't dump it and get a new one? Why don't you just go right to the attack and skip the speech?"

"He's gonna get it now." Sailor Star Healer said to the other Starlights and Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah, well I would like to see you come up with a speech!" Sailor Sun exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't Sailor Sun suppose to skip the speech?" Sailor Sol asked.

"That's only because the Senshi didn't want me to fight with them, and when I was Sailor Sun and made a speech like that, they would have know that it was me, so there!" Sailor Sun half yelled.

"Is this a private party or can any Sailor Senshi join? Tuxedo Mask, why don't you turn into Sailor Earth?" Sailor Gaia said stepping out from behind some bushes.

"I'll pass on that." Tuxedo Mask replied.

Sailor Gaia stopped short, she was about to attack. "What the!? A female and male Senshi of the Sun!? Moppet!? Tranquillity!?"

"Hai . . ." Sailor Sol started to answer then stopped Is it possible? "Princess Rosalinda your alive!?"

"It's just Rose. I never died." Sailor Gaia said.

"It's Travis. I was reincarnated, just like the others." Sailor Sol said.

When the Senshi where distracted, the youma decided to attack them all. How many

brakes can a youma from the Negaverse get from the Sailor Senshi?

"LOOK OUT!" Super Sailor Uranus said as she came running to the scene. Sailor Sun was barely able to get out of the way. "WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMEREGE!"

"Dead Scream . . ."

"What do you say we finish this butt ugly thing off?" Sailor Sol asked Sailor Sun.

"Sure." Sailor Sun answered his question. Sailor Sol stood behind Sailor Sun and clasped each other's hands. "NOVA" they said at the same time. A aurora surrounded them of yellowish and orange light. "ANNIHILATE!" They finished off. Flames, light and power poured from their joint hands straight at the youma, and it disappeared.

"Last time I try that again." Sailor Sun said a little dizzy.

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Sailor Sol asked.

"I did? Oh well." Sailor Sun muttered.

"Compared to the last ones that we fought, these youmas are too easy." Tuxedo Mask commented.

Sailor Sol burst out laughing. Sailor Sun just looked at Tuxedo Mask. "Too easy!? Too easy he says. Since when have you actually dusted a youma? I always use my Sailor Moon Powers so it's takes more concentration to use these darn Solar Powers!" Sailor Sun said sounding somewhat angry and annoyed.

"Are we too late? Sailor Sol! Sailor Sun!" Super Sailor Venus exclaimed shocked to see the Sailors of the Sun again so soon.

"Nice to see you Travis." Super Sailor Mercury said.

"I see you all got new fukus." Sailor Sol said. Looking around he noticed that the Outer Senshi that where still there. "And you guys must be the Outer Senshi."

"Long time no see, Prince Tranquillity." Super Sailor Pluto said.

Sailor Sun started laughing at the face Sailor Sol made went Super Sailor Pluto called him Prince Tranquillity. "You know we hates that name, so be sure to call him that."

"Well looks like things are a lot different from when I first came here. Let's see . . . you guys didn't have your "Super Powers". . . there was no Outer Senshi . . . Sailor Moon wasn't wanted to fight with the Sailor Senshi . . . there was no Sailor Starlights . . . Darien was thought to be dead . . . you tried to kill Reenie a few times, I hope that's happening know . . . anything else I'm missing?" Sailor Sol asked Sailor Sun teasingly.

"Please don't talk about. I'm going home. I'm exhausted and it's been a very long day." Sailor Sun said as she de-transformed back into Serena. "See ya later." She said as she turned around and left.

"What's with her?" Sailor Sol asked as he de-transformed back into Travis.

"Long story, very long." Sailor Gaia explained as she shifted back into Rose.

"I would say something, but all the feminine people would kill me." Sailor Star Healer said. All of the female Sailor Senshi shot him a dirty look. They knew quite well what he was getting at.

"Last time I checked, you look very feminine too." Tuxedo Mask said laughing. "Look at

what your wearing." Minna but the Starlights where laughing now.

"Oh, SHUT up." Sailor Star Healer said not happy at all.

"While before I came to help out, I had to find someone with half a brain to run my shop,

so I better hurry and get back, who knows what they have already done to the store." Super Sailor Pluto said and took off. She had to hurry and get back, and she was better off traveling as Super Sailor Pluto, it was much quicker. To go even quicker she took the rooftops.

An Hour Later

Amy? 

Yes, Luna? I see the bell communicator works great. 

No time for that Amy. Have you seen Serena since this afternoon? 

I'm afraid I haven't seen Serena, Luna. She said she was tired and was going home. Did you try the arcade? 

Hai, I did try the arcade, no such luck. Her bed hasn't even been slept in either. Oh, Amy . . .where can she be? 

Did you try Darien's? 

Not I didn't. Contact the others and see if they have seen or heard from Serena. Let me know if you find out anything Amy. Luna out. 

Huh? What was that? Darien asked himself. It felt like Serena was in danger,

but only for a brief moment. . . Darien pulled out his communicator to discover he didn't have it. Okay so I'll just have to a long walk back to get my communicator and contact the Senshi then. I better hurry.

Mina? Are you there? 

Mina groaned and picked up her communicator. Here we go again. Yeah, Amy? What is it? 

By any chance have you seen Serena? 

No, why is something wrong? 

I'm afraid so, Mina. 

She's isn't missing or something like that, is she!? 

Unfortunately, hai. 

Have you tried Darien, yet? 

Yes, but I got no answer. Call the others and let me know, okay? 

No prob, Mina out. Dang girl, where are you? Mina thought worriedly.

Amy? 

Amy jumped at the sound of Darien voice over her communicator. Hai. Darien have you seen Serena? 

I was afraid of that. 

What does that mean? 

Well, earlier I got this feeling that Serena was in danger, even thought it lasted for a few seconds. Any luck with the others? 

No. We were hoping she was with you. I'll see what I can find out and then let you know. Hopefully it will be good news. Amy out. 

I hope so too Amy, I hope so too. Darien sighed and but down his communicator. Just great, Serena was danger and probably still is and what did I do about it? Nothing. Some great protector I am. Now the woman I love is who knows where. Face it. You failed.

The Outers were having their own little meeting and discussing what to do when suddenly, Tara, interrupted minna and said "The Princess is in danger." Minna looked at her and quickly got up.

"Lets get to the temple now, minna should be there soon." Alex said grabbing her car keys and running out the door, with the others behind her.

Elsewhere Rose got that feeling that Darien did, only much later. That was not good, something's wrong. Better she if Darien knows anything. Rose thought to herself. She then contacted Darien with their mind link. Darien?

Yeah, Rose?

Did get a weird feeling like two seconds ago?

No, twenty minutes ago. Serena's gone, missing.

. . . Nani ?

Yeah, she's missing, and what did I do, nothing. I couldn't even help. Get to the

temple right away all the other Senshi are meeting there, so hurry.

Okay, see you then.

At the Cherry Hill Temple minna was worried about Serena, especially Reenie, and Darien. Minna was there except Rose, she hadn't gotten there yet. Meanwhile the Starlights had no idea what the heck was going on.

"Any luck Amy?" Darien asked with some hope in his voice.

"I'm afraid not Darien. I can't find her anywhere on my Mercury Mini Computer." Amy explained.

"I haven't had any luck finding her either. I tried to contact her, but no such luck." Travis replied glumly.

"Why hasn't she contacted us by now? That Serena isn't a Sailor Senshi, she's a Failure Senshi!" Raye said. Even though deep down she was really worried about Serena but just didn't want to show it.

"RAYE!" Luna shouted. As she walked into the room trying to push a box in with her. "I found this outside and I know that this box wasn't there before. Could someone open it?"

"I WILL!" Minna shouted trying to get to the box the open it.

"In that case, Amy why don't you open it?" Luna asked. Amy was the only one that had really remained calm.

"Okay." Amy said as she slowly opened the box to pull out a note.

"Well, go ahead and read it." Mina said.

"Okay. Here's what it says:

Took you long enough to figure out Sailor Brats. If you're looking for your Moon Brat, forget it. You'll never find her. Not even Mercury's little computer will find her. I finally have the Imperial Silver Crystal as it should have been a thousand years ago. This time there is no Tuxedo Mask to save her. I hope you went and said all your good-byes to her. Suckers!

P. S. Does this hideous looking thing belong to someone?

"Is there something else in there Amy?" asked Lita.

"Yes, there is. Darien I think you better take a look . . ." Amy voiced trailed off.

Darien looked inside and wasn't very pleased at what he saw inside the box.

Alex asked, "What is it?"

"It's, it's Serena's Star Locket." Darien mumbled a reply.

"The one thing she hasn't lost . . ." Raye said in low quiet worried voice.

Luna was going to yell at her, but seen the worried expression on her face and went against yelling at her. Even though they argue like Prisma and Avery, Raye truly does care for Serena, but never really shows it, almost as if she's afraid too.

In the Negaverse

"Where am I?" Serena asked as she looked around. It looked like somewhere from before. Oh man, Darien is probably going crazy right know, if, he knows I'm missing. Darien, help me, please. Just then, Serena realized she wasn't alone in the room any more. "YOU!?" she shouted once she found her voice.

"That's right." a voice answered.

"What, what do want know?" Serena asked.

"Simple you have two things I want. The Imperial Silver Crystal and Prince Endymion. But this time Moon Twit, I shall have the victory. If things went how they should have, I would have ended up marrying Prince Endymion. He was suppose to marry a Princess from Earth. But no, you have to ruin it, and so for that you shall pay dearly." with that the person that was with Serena left.

What was she talking about? What am I going to do? Okay I better try to contact

Travis and then he can tell the others what's going on. Serena told herself.

Meanwhile Travis was thinking the same thing. Maybe I should try to contact her now. It's better than sitting and doing nothing. Okay here goes. With that Travis closed his eyes and concentrated. Serena where are you?

After a few moments with no response, Travis was ready to give up when. . . . Travis. . .

Travis was shocked. Apollo who was sitting on Travis shoulder, fell off and had a crash course with the floor. "Serena!?" Travis exclaimed not completely sure if he was hearing things. Minna was now looking at Travis.

Sorry, it you tried to contact me earlier, I was kind of knocked out.

Serena where are you?

From what I can tell, I'm in the Negaverse, lucky me.

Do you know who captured you?

Yeah . . . it just happens to be . . . Beryl.

"She's still alive!?" Travis said out loud and telepathically to Serena. Now all eyes were on Travis.

Guess what she wants? The Imperial Silver Crystal, she wants me dead, and she after Darien, again.

Darien why?

From what I understand, a long, long time ago, Beryl was a Princess from Earth.

"NANI!?" Travis said out loud and telepathically to Serena.

It's true, and there's more. Supposedly she was suppose to marry Darien and now she's just a little pissed off at me now, saying that I ruined everything, and now she going to try to br---- . . .

Serena? Serena!? "I lost her." Travis said out loud.

"What are talking about, Travis?" Alex asked.

"Since Serena and Travis are twins, they can read each other's minds and contacted each other telepathy just like Rose and Darien can." Amy explained. For once it was in plain English.

"Oh." Alex replied.

"What happened?" Darien asked.

"Okay lets see. . . from what Serena saw, she's in the Negaverse. She also figured out who captured her, and who is behind all these attacks that are happening everywhere." Travis explained to minna.

"Well, go on, who captured her, they really need to get a lesson taught to them." Lita half gnarled, sounding very angry.

"There's no easy way to say this . . .but. . .Um . . .It's someone the Inners defeated before. . .Beryl." Travis finished.

Raye was the first to find her voice. "NANI!? Serena killed off Queen Beryl at the battle at the North Pole! How could she still be alive?"

"First off Raye, Serena didn't kill Queen Beryl, she defeated, her yes. Serena sent Queen Beryl back to the Negaverse. I don't understand how she gained access to our world again though." Luna told the Senshi that where all confused.

"And there's a bit more to this than that." Travis said looking at everyone. "Serena knows that Beryl won't rest until she's had her revenge and she's dead."

"Nani!? She can't do that, she can't!" Rini yelled. She had been listening to the whole conversation.

"She won't Rini." Darien said. Surprisingly, somewhat calmly. "Why?" Darien asked Travis. "Do you know?"

"Well, it's like this. . . Beryl was once a Princess from Earth. The reason why she wants her dead is: A long , long, long time ago, Beryl was suppose to marry Darien, but he wanted nothing to do with her, so know she wants revenge and she's gonna get it by killing Serena."

Just then Rose came in. The first part that she heard was who Darien was suppose to marry. So after Travis was done talking, she said "You wouldn't be talking about good old Beryl, ne? The biggest witch possible. It was torture every time her kingdom was over, but unlike him I had an excuse not to be there. Now as far as what you guys are saying about Beryl, I would be able to tell you the most. Well Darien could, if he remembered, but he doesn't." Rose said being a nice sister she is, giving her brother a hard time, again.

Darien shot a Rose a dirty look and told her, I would like to see how much you

remember if you were reincarnation. The others were just looking at each other.

"I know that look. Their arguing." Alyssa said.

"I wish Serena and Raye could argue like that. It would be wonderful." Luna said.

Minna but Raye laughed. "It's not all that funny."

"Like I was saying." Rose continued. "Our parents wanted him to marry someone from Earth. That way the kingdom would be more powerful. Most of the kingdom wasn't thrilled when they found out about Princess Serenity of the Moon, and Prince Endymion of Earth. I guess that's when Beryl went insane."

"She was always insane." Darien said.

"Why didn't you tell her before? Didn't you have the guts, or were you afraid to be nailed by Mom and Dad?" Rose teasingly asked.

"I did, countless times in THIS lifetime." Darien said.

"We really need to keep an eye on Serena with what's going on." Alex said.

"How can we, if she's not here?" Rini asked.

"Don't worry Small Lady, we will get her back, soon." Alyssa reassured her.

"I just want my Mommie!" Reenie said, ready to burst into tears.

"She'll be okay Reenie, I swear, in the name of Saturn. She will be alright." Tara spoke quietly and demanding.

Chad was outside taking care of the temple grounds when a sinister looking lady appeared. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Raye who had heard this, got up, opened a window and yelled out, "Chad! I said no singing! Or do you want to become ashes!"

"WACKO ON THE PREMISES!" was Chad's response.

Raye looking out the window then said. "He's not kidding! Beryl's out there!"

"It's payback time." Darien said.

Well, that's it for Part 2. When I originally wrote this, I was going to leave it off with Beryl leaving Serena in the room, but I'm glad I didn't, aren't you? Well, I'll try to have part three up soon. How soon is soon? Who knows?

The next part will be called, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any More? The Past Revealed

And as always, Ja ne, Minna-chan!

-Jade Star19

Remember to R&R or email me comments


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Three: The Past Revealed

Welcome back for part three of my story! You know who Sailor Moon belongs to right? If not check the first part it has the disclaimer written in it, somewhere in that long first page.

Last time on Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any More? The Starlights are back. So is: Darien, Rose, and Travis. Serena was captured by

the Negaverse. They know who captured her. Beryl was outside of the temple

where everyone was having a meeting. The Senshi are ready to transform and

attack Beryl.

-JadeStar19

Darien was so ticked off at Beryl. And that's putting it nicely.

Darien pulled out a rose and quietly turned into Tuxedo Mask. Seeing this

the others took out their wands and began to transform.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!

"SUN STONE POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

When they were done transforming they looked at Rose's fuku. She was

also in her super form. The wand she pulled out was almost exactly like the

Jupiter's Crystal Wand, but the symbol in the crystal was different from each

other. Instead of the symbol of Jupiter, there was the symbol of Earth. The

other difference was that the body of the wand was pale blue instead of pale

pink. After the Senshi quickly finished transforming they ran outside to

battle Beryl. They weren't too thrilled at her.

"No one, and I mean no one, messes with the Princess and gets away

with it." Super Sailor Neptune threatened.

"Well, now Lady Neptune, it looks like I did get away with it, I do

have her captured don't I?" Beryl sneered. "If you are such great protects,

you Outer Senshi than why did you not stop the destruction of the Moon

Kingdom?"

"THAT'S IT! WORLD SHAKING!" Super Sailor Uranus screamed throwing her

attack at Beryl. Beryl seen the attack and created a shield about herself.

The attack disintegrated before it could hit her.

"What have you done to Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked angrily.

"Yeah!" Sailor Chibi Moon added in.

Just then a portal opened and a man appeared in the sky floating next

to Beryl. Sailor Gaia recognized would it was and her eyes narrowed along

with Super Sailor Pluto. The new person that stepped out of the portal looked

just like Travis, but ten years older.

"You got some nerve showing up her. You where banished from every

planet, you have no right to be here you, or Beryl, leave now, Apollo. This

is your one and only warning. I don't even want to know what you want to do

with Serenity." Super Sailor Gaia said between clenched teeth.

"I'm only asking one more time, what have you done to Serena!?"

Tuxedo Mask said getting even angrier.

"You should know better then that Endymion. You shouldn't demand

things from me. But I might as well tell you anyways. I, unfortunately have

yet to kill her off. I was going to having the crystal and all, but only an

annoying Moon Brat can use it. She wouldn't use to crystal, so I had to get

help, and he was no help." Beryl said referring to Apollo.

"Of course it wouldn't work Beryl! Did you even think that Queen

Serenity would allow Apollo out of all people use the crystal! People from

the Moon Kingdom Beryl. NOT the Sun Kingdom." Super Sailor Gaia yelled. She

ignored minna's confused looks, she continued. "There is only two people that

can use the crystal. And Princess Molly is dead. Face it Beryl, your

screwed!" Super Sailor Gaia yelled.

"Well fine then, Rosalinda have it your way. Your still the annoying

brat that you where. I was so hoping to kill you. But I was told that you

already died. How I would have loved to kill you off." Beryl sneered at her.

"So there is one other alive and capable of using the crystal, is there?

Since she's so stubborn . . . I'm just going have to do what I did to

Endymion. That's all. Turn her to the Darkside." with that a portal appeared

and she and Apollo disappeared.

"Who is Apollo, and how is he related to the Sun Kingdom?" Sailor Sol

asked, confusion was written all over his face.

"De-transform and come inside. This is a long, long story to tell."

Super Sailor Gaia instructed. All the Senshi did what they were told and

de-transformed. They then followed Rose into the room with the Great Fire.

"I know that look Rose, just spill it." Darien said.

"Okay. You know that Serena, and Rini can use the crystal. The once

was one other person, but that person died a long time ago. Serenity's first

child."

"NANI!?" Travis exclaimed. "I thought Serena was the first one born!"

"No. Minna called her Princess Molly. Because the first born doesn't

necessarily have to have the name of Serenity, the second one does. But if

there isn't a second one born, then they have to called Serenity. With me so

far?" Rose asked. Minna shook their heads.

"So who is Apollo and how is he related to the Sun Kingdom?" Amy

asked remembering Travis earlier. "How could he possibly use the crystal?"

"Simple actually . . . Serenity had a total of four kids. Molly,

Apollo, Serena, and Travis."

"Are you saying that, that sicko is somehow my brother!?!" Travis

exclaimed bewildered.

"Yes." Rose said. "I never told you any of you this before because of

certain reasons. Since you know, I might as well tell you the reason:

Serena's mother, Queen Serenity, didn't want you to know, and remember just

who Apollo was. So I was just doing what I was told."

"What did he do?" Travis asked.

"To make a very long story short, Apollo was a sicko. He poisoned

Prince Endymion. Then we tried to turn Serenity against him. He actually hit

on his own sister.. In other words he wanted Serenity all to himself."

"What a complete sicko." Alex said.

"Rose, now with what you said, I remember Apollo, a little. Apollo

swore that he would get the Sun Stone back. He said that he would do

anything, even if it meant my own death." Travis said.

"We really have a true Nut Case on our hands. Gomen, Travis." Mina

said.

"Don't be Mina, he is a psycho that has to be stopped, no matter

what."

Raye then left the room. About 10 minutes later she came back in.

"Okay, here's the story with Serena's parents. I told her that the Home

Economics project that would be this week instead of two weeks from now."

Gomen, ne. I forgot to mention earlier that Raye now goes to the same school

as the other Senshi.

"Excellent idea, Raye!" Luna exclaimed. She was very happy with Raye's plan.

"I don't get it." Darien said.

"Raye, Mina, Amy, Serena and me, are all lucky to be in the same Home

Economics class. For one week, the five of us have to live in the same house.

We have to stay there the whole time after school gets out, and take care of

the house. Then write a report." Lita explained.

"And the good thing is, parents aren't allowed to help out. Or even

call us." Raye added.

"Just don't kill Serena in the process." Darien said to Raye.

"Okay, here's what's going on. Until he have Serena back and

everything is okay, I want all the Senshi to stick together. Raye is there

enough space for all of us?" Artemis asked.

"Hai, there is. I'll tell Chad that the project has been changed and

leave to stay at a friend's house." Raye said.

"We were suppose to meet the Three Lights tomorrow at the mall. Raye

what about them?" Mina asked.

"There would still be a lot of space, but if they drive me insane,

their gone." Raye said sharply.

"It's 12 o'clock, we can't do anything until tomorrow. Well,

technicality later today." Michelle said. "We'll go home and come back in the

morning with our stuff. The Outers in one room, the Inners in another, the

Starlights in another, and Darien, Travis, Rini, Luna, Artemis, Apollo, and

. . .Rose?"

"Fine with me." Rose said.

"Okay." Michelle said getting up to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Shortly later minna left.

The Following Day

Early the next morning all the Senshi came back with their things.

Then they quickly put their stuff away, had a Senshi meeting, and the it was

time to meet the Starlights at the mall.

The Inners where a little late meeting them there. Right away they

noticed Serena wasn't there. She was probably late, ne? No.

"Serena's late again?" Michael said.

"Not exactly. . . " Mina started to explain.

"It's a long, long story. . ." Amy added.

"It has to do with the Negaverse . . ." Lita continued.

"Serena's gone . . ." Raye finished.

"NANI!?" the Three Lights said in unison.

"You know where the temple is right? All the Senshi are there.

Artemis wants all of us to stick together. Which happens to include you

three. So grab your stuff, you're staying at the temple for a while." Raye said.

"Is Alex there?" Seth asked.

"Hai, but she wouldn't kill you, IF you don't talk to her." Raye

said.

The Starlights went back to their house to get their things. On the

way to their house and while they were packing, the Inners explained

everything that had happened the night before. When they arrived at the

temple they all argued on what to do. Raye laid down all the rules for the

temple to minna.

Luna, Artemis, and Apollo had been talking quietly the whole time in

another room. Luna walked into the room and said, "Okay minna, listen up, and

listen good. Now, we have a couple choices on what to do. (1) You can sit there

and continue to argue, or (2) We can open a portal to the Negaverse."

"Is it possible?" Tony asked surprised.

"Hai, it is. All of the Senshi will have to draw their powers

together to open the portal. That includes Sailor Earth, too." Luna said.

"Is this agreed upon then?" Artemis asked.

Are a chorus of yes from minna, they were ready to go.

"We must transform first." Alyssa said to the group."

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SUN STONE POWER!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"EARTH GEM POWER!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL. MAKE UP!"

"No wisecracks, got it?" Sailor Earth said to the Starlights. They

were trying not to laugh, but it came out as almost a choking sound.

"Minna pull out your transformation wands, or whatever." Super

Sailor Pluto explained. "Hold them up in a circle position." Super Sailor

Pluto said. "I'll go first." Then when minna was ready Super Sailor Pluto

called out, "PLUTO PLANET TELEPORT!"

"SATURN PLANET TELEPORT!"

"URANUS PLANET TELEPORT!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET TELEPORT!"

"SUN STONE TELEPORT!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"

"MARS CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"

"FIGHTER STAR TELEPORT!"

"HEALER STAR TELEPORT!"

"MAKER STAR TELEPORT!"

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"

"EARTH GEM TELEPORT!"

"MOON PRISM TELEPORT!"

After Sailor Chibi-Moon said her teleportion phrase, all the Senshi

teleported to the Negaverse.

"Please, hurry. She doesn't have much time . . ." Luna murmured. She

looked up at the stars and seen a shooting star flying by. She made her wish,

and hopefully it would come true.

"Did it work?" Sailor Star Fighter asked looking around.

"I'll say it did. I know this place. It's Beryl's throne room."

Sailor Earth said. He them pulled out a rose and shifted into Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Earth go bye bye already?" Super Sailor Gaia asked.

After Sailor Earth finished shifting in to Tuxedo Mask he said,

"One, I HATE that fuku."

"And you think our fuku's are picnic's?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"Well no, you're right you have a point. Two, I'm a heck lot strong as

Tuxedo Mask than Sailor Earth." Tuxedo Mask finished explaining.

"This very strange you guys. I'm similar reading to those of Beryl's

four old generals, Jadeite, Zoicite, Malachite, and Nephrite's!" Super

Sailor Mercury exclaimed looking up from her computer.

"Did you say Jadeite, Zoicite, Malachite, and Nephrite?" Super Sailor

Gaia asked her eyes widened in surprised.

"Yes . . . Rose, do you know them, somehow?" Super Sailor Mercury

asked.

"Do I know them? Of course I do!!" Super Sailor Gaia exclaimed. She

was a bit surprised at Super Sailor Mercury's question.

"What are you talking about now?" Tuxedo Mask asked his twin sister.

"You don't remember them, do you Lunkhead?" Super Sailor Gaia asked

Tuxedo Mask.

"They were four of Beryl's generals. We defeated all of them the

first time Beryl was here. For all we know they all died." Tuxedo Mask

explained.

"You know the cheesy clones she made then. Those guys aren't the real

deal." Super Sailor Gaia said. All of the Inner Senshi were now looking at

her in shock. They were looking at her she was crazy or something.

"Nani!? Have you finally lost it Rose!?" Tuxedo Mask asked her. It

was obvious that he was very confused, just like the Inner Senshi.

"No Lunkhead, you lost it! The ORIGINAL Jadeite, Malachite, Nephrite,

and Zoicite where the four Royal Guards. Or should I say Endymion's Guards."

Super Sailor Gaia started to explain to the confused Senshi.

"Run that by me again. I think I missed something. WHAT TO DO YOU

MEAN, MY GUARDS!!!!!!?" Tuxedo Mask half said, half yell.

"First off, DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!! Now that I said that, let me

continue. Jadeite, Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephrite were the ones that had

trained you to fight during the Silver Millennium. You weren't the type to

just sit back and relax. Beryl captured them and tried to turn them evil. She,

didn't have any luck. She had to end up making clones of them. And that's how

they were able to gain easy axis to the Earth Kingdom. So no one suspected

them at all. To make a long story short, the generals that you met in this

life time are all clones." Super Sailor Gaia explained to the Senshi. They

weren't confused any more.

"What's going to happen next on this trip?" Sailor Star Healer asked

the other Lights. "First, Rini is Darien's and Serena's kid in the future,

Rose was the one that trained us; Serena has a twin brother named Travis,

Serena can become a Super Sailor Moon, and a Sailor Sun, and to top it off

Serena has been captured by the Negaverse. What's next?"

"You think this is tough now, wait to get back to your planet. Your

going to have so much fun. As of yesterday, the Crystal Girls have completed

their training." Super Sailor Pluto grimily said.

"Not them. DON'T mention those annoying pests." Sailor Star Fighter

said.

"Your annoying, so it's even." Super Sailor Uranus said.

"Alex!?" Super Sailor Neptune shouted. "Be nice."

"Who are the Crystal Girls, Pluto?" Super Sailor Mercury asked

looking up from her computer.

"That's a story for another time. A long time from now." Super Sailor

Pluto told Super Sailor Mercury.

"Where were you getting those readings from Mercury?" Super Sailor

Mars asked. "If anything I think Serena would be nearby that."

"We have to go northeast, make a sharp left, then go southwest,

followed a sharp right, then left and keep going right. Followed by a left

and going in a southwest direction, followed by a northeast direction." Super

Sailor Mercury explained without looking up from her computer. "With me so

far?"

"There's more than that?" Super Sailor Venus asked making a face.

"Why don't we have Sailor Star Maker or Sailor Neptune lead the way. At least

they'll understood you."

"I'll lead." Super Sailor Neptune said. "We have to hurry, I don't

think she has much time."

After running down what seem like a hundred hallways, the Senshi

finally founded the area Super Sailor Mercury told them to go. They ended up

in a large room, which just happened to have to the four generals inside. The

generals were next to some type of weird machine.

"A cloning machine." Super Sailor Gaia noted.

"That's Zoicite and Malachite alright." Super Sailor Venus said

looking at the four figures trapped inside the crystals. I don't know who the

other two are though."

"It's amazing!?" Super Sailor Neptune exclaimed looking up from

Mercury's Mini Computer. Sailor Star maker was standing next to them. The

three where examining her Mercury Mini Computer. "They are somehow suspended

inside the crystal. This way there are still alive. Should we set them free,

ne?"

"I say we do." Super Sailor Uranus said.

"Uranus, have you lost it?" Super Sailor Jupiter asked her.

"We will only free one of them. That way if they are still evil, we

will only have one to worry about, not all four." Super Sailor Uranus

explained to Jupiter, and the other Senshi at the same time.

"If we're going to free any of them, I say that we free Nephrite,

after out of the generals in a way he turned good. He did saved Molly." Super

Sailor Mercury said.

"That's the problem with Beryl's clones, she made them a little them

to perfect." Super Sailor Gaia said.

"You're going to have to explain this whole clone thing later on, Rose.

Let's melt some ice! MARS FLAME SNIPER!" After Super Sailor Mars called out

her attack phrase the arrow from her bow hit the crystal. Within a few

seconds, the crystal shattered into thousands of pieces all across the room.

When all the shards of crystals cleared, a figure emerged from what was left

of the crystal.

"What happened? What is going on? Where am I? The Sailor Senshi!?

Am I on the Moon?" Nephrite started asking.

"The crystal that had you captured broke into thousands of pieces,

we came here to find Sailor Moon, you're in the Negaverse, yes they are the

Sailor Senshi, and no you are not on the Moon." Sailor Chibi Moon answered

all of Nephrite's questions.

Nephrite looked at her confused for a moment. "You sound exactly

like Princess Serenity. Who is Sailor Moon? I don't remember there being a

Sailor Moon in my time."

"Are you really one the Royal Guards?" Super Sailor Uranus asked. She

wasn't completely believing what was going on in front of her.

"Hai, I was, at one time." Nephrite responded. "Beryl tried to turn

us evil, but she did not have any luck, so she ended up making clones

instead. This way she could gain axis to the Earth Kingdom, without anyone

suspecting anything. Judging by the looks on some of your faces, you have met

my clone and mostly likely the others as well."

"I told you Lunkhead! Listen to your sister more often." Super Sailor

Gaia said.

"SISTER!?" the Starlights shouted. Once again some else that they

didn't know before surprised them.

"Add that to the list." Sailor Star Fighter said to Sailor Star

Healer.

"Okay, I will." Sailor Star Healer said.

"Lunkhead!? Rosalinda is that you?' Nephrite asked.

"Sure is. How'd you know?" Super Sailor Gaia asked Nephrite.

"The few times that you were home at the Earth Kingdom, you would

always want to watch us train Endymion. With you there it was never a dull

moment. If he got it wrong you would always demonstrate it to him." Nephrite

said. "What ever happen to Endymion, is he . . ."

"No, he's not dead." Tuxedo Mask started to answer, but Rose being

the kind sister is, had to add this in. Yet.

If you keep it up, you'll end up dead.

"Your mean." Super Sailor Gaia said to Tuxedo Mask.

"Nani!? He did not say anything! Endymion, is THAT YOU!!!?"

"Relax Nephrite. It's me, I'm here, I'm live." Tuxedo Mask said as he

pulled off the mask that covered up part of his face. "Where here in the

Negaverse because Beryl somehow managed to get a hold of Serena."

"Who is Serena?" Nephrite asked.

"Serenity. And Serenity is also Sailor Moon. A lot changes take place

in a thousand years, ne?" Super Sailor Gaia teased Nephrite. "Guess who's

after Serenity too? Apollo."

"APOLLO!? That piece of shit! Where is he?" Nephrite shouted. "Wait a

minute. Should we not free the others so they can hear too?" he asked.

"Good idea. Let's set 'em free! JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"

"I got the next one. WORLD SHAKING!"

"Dead Scream . . . ."

"You guys can't break them all by ourselves!?" Super Sailor Venus

said with shock in her voice. "You guys need some help. I'll break it."

"Break it already, then VENUS!" Super Sailor Mars yelled at her.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to be so nasty about it Raye. VENUS LOVE

AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

Once the crystals were broken Zoicite, Malachite, and Jadeite were

freed, the Senshi began to fill them in on what they had already went and

told Nephrite. After that was explained came all of questions that they have

been wanting to ask. Three generals had about the same expression when they

found out Endymion and Rosalinda were still alive.

"How is it possible for there to be a Sailor Chibi Moon, if Serenity,

Serena is Sailor Moon?" Zoicite asked. She was completely lost on this

matter.

"It's simple really. I'm from the future. I live in Crystal Tokyo.

About two years ago, I came to get the Imperial Silver Crystal, because my

Mommie needed it in the future. After all that was over, including a trip to

Crystal Tokyo with the Senshi, my Mommie gave me a transformation brooch so I

could come back and train to be a Senshi in the past. I'm here now for a

visit, I guess." Sailor Chibi Moon explained to the three generals.

"I have a lot of questions, hopefully you can clear them up. How far

you into the future? When you where making introductions, I don't remember

there being a Sailor Sol. Who are the Starlights? All I know is that they

annoyed Rosalinda. Finally, I thought only a Princess of their respective

planets could turn into a Sailor Senshi." Malachite asked question after

question.

"So we're annoying, huh? Alright!!" Sailor Star Healer exclaimed.

The others shook their heads and large sweat drops appeared on their

foreheads.

"If it helps, their like this in the future. You got something to

look forward too." Sailor Chibi Moon said. "Be glad they don't visit that

often."

"Serenity would kick them out if they visited more than once a year.

You think that the tricks they play know are bad, the ones in the future are

worse." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"See! Lets tick Serena off in the present." Sailor Star Healer said.

"If you don't mind getting an earache, go for it." Tuxedo Mask said.

"What about my questions? Is anyone going to answer them?" Malachite

asked.

"I will. Okay, Sailor Sol is really Prince Tranquillity from the Sun

Kingdom. The Starlights are from another galaxy, and they ALWAYS have to have

the last word. I am a Princess from the Moon. My full name is: Neo-Princess

Serenity. I'm from the kingdom of the Sun, Moon, Earth, and Crystal Tokyo."

Sailor Chibi Moon said. Minna laughed at the expressions on the generals

faces, especially after she told them from what kingdoms she was from.

"In other words, YOUR SERENITY'S AND ENDYMION'S FUTURE

DAUGHTER!!!!!!????" Jadeite half said, half shouted.

"I sure am." Sailor Chibi Moon said grinning.

"I hate interrupt, but we really need to get going, if we're going to

find Serena." Super Sailor Mercury said looking at the other Senshi. They

nodded their heads in response.

"You can stop your search, Lady Mercury."

"Beryl!" Super Sailor Jupiter shouted. She was not pleased to see

Beryl again.

"I was actually surprised. Mind controlling is getting easier and

easier every day." Queen Beryl said. When she said this, of course she had a

big smirk on her face.

"What have you done to her!?" Tuxedo Mask yelled not liking it one

bit.

"Why don't you all go and see for yourself? Serenity! Your master

calls! Come here and get rid of these annoying pests!" Queen Beryl yelled.

A couple seconds later Serena appeared, but she didn't seem the same. She

was dressed in her Cosmic Sailor Moon Fuku.

"Now, which one is lucky first one to go?" Serenity sneered at them.

"Serena! Don't listen to her!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"Don't even waste your breath. Not even the Imperial Silver Crystal

can heal her. Even if you would give it to LITTLE Neo-Princess Serenity it

wouldn't help. You should talk quieter about important information." Queen

Beryl told them.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. It was no use, she couldn't be

reached.

"There is no Princess Serenity. Your silly little Serena is nothing

but a whiner, klutz, and a crybaby. If you were truly my court you will now

serve the Negaverse." Serenity told the Senshi.

"Princess Serenity, you have to listen to us! Don't you remember? We

fought against Beryl before, we died to say you from the Doom and Gloom Girls.

What about the battle with Sailor Galaxia? We all died, but you, even though

we died you never gave up. You freed the evil inside of her and brought us

ALL back to life. Don't let her control you! Your heart is filled with good,

not evil. You're the one that taught us never to give up, and where're not

giving up on you! Serena, please come back to us! We need you." Super Sailor

Mars said. She was hoping, no praying, it would reach the Serena that was

still in there, deep down.

For a moment Serenity's gray eyes turned blue. She was in control.

She barely able to stay in control. "Raye, help me . . ." After she said that

she shook her head, like trying to get rid of a bad memory. "Nice try Mars,

but out of all people why would I listen to you? When you're always so harsh to

me. Meatball Head this, Meatball Brains this, and so on, and so on. So I

think it is only fair for you to go first."

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Super Sailor Mercury interrupted them. This

is my only chance. I have to get the crystal away from her, or else she will

destroy us with it. When the fog cleared Super Sailor Mercury stood holding

the Imperial Silver Crystal in her hand. She then gave it to Sailor Chibi

Moon, hoping she could somehow help.

"So you have the crystal so what. You can't use it against me, so

what's the point? Well then, try a piece of my power!" Serenity said. Drawing

energy around herself, she yelled, "Nega Ice Storm . . ." But she never had

the chance to finish.

"MOON CRESCENT CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" a chain wiped from the darkness, and

captured Serenity in its hold.

"It's not possible. There was talk about it, but it, it, no it can't

be." Super Sailor Gaia mumbled. "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-rincess M-m-m-m-m-olly-y-y?

Alive!? After all this time!?"

"Well Rosalinda, you where thought dead and you're not. By the way

you can call me Sailor MoonStar." Super Sailor MoonStar said. She also in

her Super Sailor Form. She looked almost exactly like Sailor Moon did in her

Super Fuku. With a few big deference's. Her hair was red instead of blond.

It was also up in "Meatballs". The sleeves of her fuku where the ones Super

Sailor Moon would wear. The bow was longer in the back.

"Some one has to explain this later." one of the Sailor Senshi said

among themselves.

"Add another to the list." Sailor Star Fighter muttered to Sailor

Star Healer.

"The Imperial Silver Crystal can't be used, true. But, Beryl the

Golden Moon Crystal isn't a myth. Now, is it?" Super Sailor MoonStar asked.

"It's not real. Even if it was, it's power equals only half the power

as the Imperial Silver Crystal." Queen Beryl remarked back.

"It may be true. But the main purpose of the crystal is for healing.

So, what do you say, I talk my sis, and get out of this dump. GOLDEN MOON

HEALING ENLIGHTEN!"

"You can't! It's not possible!" Queen Beryl shouted. But it was

possible.

A golden light shot out from the crystal, and hit Serenity. She

screamed. Within a few seconds the blinding golden light vanished. When if

vanished, Serena started to fall to the ground.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask yelled rushing to his Princess's side. He got

there just in time to catch her from landing on the ground. However, she was

unconscious.

"SILENT WALL!" Super Sailor Saturn yelled as she created a shield

around herself and the other Senshi. "We must move quickly and get the

Princess to safety immediately. I can't hold this shield up forever."

"Leave the part of getting out of Negaverse to me. That's the easy

part." Super Sailor MoonStar said.

"EASY!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? IT WAS A PAIN IN THE YOU KNOW

WHAT TO GET HERE!" Super Sailor Mars yelled.

"Calm down Raye. The purpose of this crystal is healing and

teleporting, as far as I know." Super Sailor MoonStar explained.

"YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE!?" Super Sailor Mercury exclaimed.

"Hai, and calm down Amy. Minna. I've known you past and present.

Let's just get the heck out of here, okay with minna?" Super Sailor MoonStar

asked. After several nods she then activated the Golden Moon Crystal. "GOLDEN

MOON CRYSTAL TELEPORT US OUTTA HERE!"

One by one the Senshi started to reappear outside of Raye's Cherry

Hill Temple. Super Sailor Pluto and Sailor Star Healer were the first two to

arrive in that order.

"Did we make it?" Sailor Star Healer asked Super Sailor Pluto as she

stepped out of the portal.

"Yes. Don't worry about the others. They should be reappearing with

in a few minutes, just give them some time." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"Me worry!? Ha. Sailor Galaxia's around, then I worry." Sailor Star

Healer said half laughing.

Super Sailor Mars was next to arrive.

"Okay, where's minna?" Super Sailor Mars asked looking around. All

she seen was Sailor Star Healer and Super Sailor Pluto, so she was bit

worried when she didn't everyone else. She was a bit afraid and nervous.

She wanted to make sure one came back threw the portal unharmed and all in

one piece.

"The others are coming up behind me." Super Sailor Jupiter said as

she reappeared on Earth.

"What a weird ride." Sailor Star Maker remarked as soon as she

reappeared. "So who's not here?"

"Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Sol, Gaia, Chibi Moon, Venus,

Fighter, MoonStar, Tuxedo Mask and Serena." Super Sailor Jupiter quickly

replied. She hoped they would get here, and pretty fast too. "They'll be

here, just wait."

So they waited and waited, but no one came thru the portal. What could

have possibly happened to them?

Well, that's it for Part Three. I know it's short, but I wanted to

leave you guys hanging a bit.

I created Sailor MoonStar for one and only one reason. I really,

really wanted this one person to be a Sailor Senshi, so I made her a Senshi.

You'll find out next part who it is. I gave you some clues. Do you know who

it is?

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any More? Part Four: A Blast From

the Past!?

Now you'll see why they are being called Super Senshi. Now the real

fun begins!

Ja ne, Minna-chan!

-JadeStar19


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Four: A Blast From the Past!?

I didn't feel like writing a short summary, so I didn't. You just

want to hear the story right? Right.

-JadeStar19

"This is not good. Why didn't they appear yet?" Super Sailor Mars

asked the others. "I don't like this one bit."

"Neither do I, neither do I." Super Sailor Jupiter said more to

herself then to the others. Sailor Star Healer and Maker where nervous too,

but didn't want to show it. Super Sailor Pluto was relaxed, for she new

everything would be alright, eventually.

"We're coming. Saturn's shield went down and they needed some help."

Super Sailor Gaia said as she reappeared from the portal.

"SHOCK!" Super Sailor Venus yelled throwing her attack as she

reappeared.

Super Sailor Mars was barely able to get out of the line of fire.

"Hey!! Venus what are trying to do? Send us to an early grave?" she asked

annoyed and angrily.

"If you would just listen, instead of complain you just might learn

something for a change." Super Sailor Jupiter said calmly coming to Super

Sailor Venus's defense.

"And what's that suppose to mean Jupiter? Are you implying that I'm

as stupid and as ditzy as Serena is?" Super Sailor Mars said. Her Senshi

fuku matched her red hot temper.

"You said it yourself that your ditzy, not me. I seem to remember a

certain someone that did better then you on the last Social Studies Test,

Mars. So just give it up."

"LIKE I STARTED TO SAY BEFORE I WAS SO RUDELY INTERRUPTED!" Super

Sailor Venus yelled to get Super Sailor Mars attention. "I was attacking

Beryl, when I ended up getting teleported here. And that's all there is to

it."

"Rudely interrupted!? Last time I come to your defense again Mina."

Super Sailor Jupiter replied back to Super Sailor Venus.

"You stop it right now! You two sound just like Serena and Raye

arguing again, and I've had it!" Super Sailor Mercury replied as she

reappeared. "Now, where're still missing: Serena, Darien, Travis, Rini,

Tara, Alex, Michelle, Seth, and Sailor Moon Star. Seth said he was right

behind me, but it doesn't seem like there is much truth to that statement,

or else he would be here by now."

"Seth is doing who knows what, Michelle, and Alex are coming behind

me." Sailor Sol said as he also reappeared. "Relax Amy. Minna will return

and be alright. Just watch, wait, and you'll see that everything will work

out."

"I'm back." Super Sailor Uranus gratefully proclaimed as she

reappeared.

"So am I." Super Sailor Neptune said as she had reappeared from the

Negaverse. "That is one way of travel I would not like to repeat. The others

are coming, but Beryl is trying her hardest to hold them back, especially the

Princess."

"Not any more. Beryl was fed up, so she left." Sailor Star Fighter

said as she reappeared. "Going through that way is even worse than traveling to

Earth."

"I didn't think that anything could top it, but I guess I was wrong,

ne?" Sailor Star Maker asked the other two Starlights.

"Good. Minna is almost here." Super Sailor Mercury said happily.

"We're still missing some people though. There's Serena, Darien, Reenie,

Tara and Sailor MoonStar. Sailor Pluto, who is Sailor MoonStar?"

"I cannot say, Princess Ami of Mercury. But, you shall find out soon

enough." Super Sailor Pluto said relaxing her grip on her Time Staff for the

first time since she arrived.

For Sailor Pluto to use such formalities, it must extremely

important for us to find out ourselves. Super Sailor Mercury thought to

herself.

"Tara's getting really weak holding up the shield. The youma's are

really trying to get it back down again." a new voice said. Sailor Chibi

Moon was now standing in front of the others as she reappeared.

"Sailor Chibi Moon, how are the others?" Sailor Sol asked

immediately.

"There're okay, I guess. Mommie still didn't wake up yet." Sailor

Chibi Moon replied sadly.

"NANI!?" Tuxedo Mask reclaimed as he reappeared threw the portal

from the Negaverse. "Where's Serena? Did she come through yet?"

"No, I'm afraid she did not." Zoicite said as she reappeared

followed by Jadeite, Nephrite, and finally Malachite. The Four Generals have

arrived.

"We have to be going. Beryl is unquestionably going to try to

re-capture us, so you are better off keeping away from us for the time being.

Until this is all straighten out. However, if you will need help we will

come to assist you. We know where Rei's temple is." Malachite said. A few

seconds later the Four Generals that have once stood there had completely

vanished from sight. Almost into thin air.

"NANI!? NO! Molly should have sent the Princess before she even

considered sending me!" an angry, tired and very frustrated Super Sailor

Saturn yelled as she reappeared. The others where a little surprised at

Super Sailor Saturn's outburst. If wasn't often that she would get so angry.

If they think this bad, they should see Neo-Queen Serenity in the

future when she's angry. Now that is scary. Super Sailor Pluto thought. You

don't want to cross her path.

"Serena and Sailor Moon Star still didn't come through. What could

possibly be taking so long to come through the portal?" Super Sailor Mercury

asked. Super Sailor Neptune was looking over her shoulder along with Sailor

Star Maker while Super Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer.

"How fast can you type Amy?" Super Sailor Venus asked. Super Sailor

Mercury's hands where flying as she was typing. She had no idea that Amy

could type that fast.

"I don't know and it's not important, Venus." Super Sailor Mercury

replied not looking up from her computer and not slowing down on how fast

she was typing either.

"Sailor Saturn, who is Princess Molly?" Super Sailor Neptune. "You

and Pluto know more Sailor Moon Star then the rest of us. Who is she?"

"I'm sorry, Michelle. I cannot say. Sailor Moon Star will tell you

herself just exactly who she is. When she reappears. If she reappears." Super

Sailor Saturn explained.

"What do you mean if?" Super Sailor Uranus said. "Serena at least is

going to reappear, ne? If she doesn't and this Sailor Moon Star does then

she's going to get it."

"Calm down Alex. Do guys remember that story I told you earlier?

About Queen Serenity's first child? As turns out, it the Princess isn't

dead after all," Super Sailor Gaia said.

"Rosalinda! That is more than enough!" Super Sailor Pluto hissed.

"You really want to screw the Time Lines do you not!?"

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence went by, Serena

reappeared. Tuxedo Mask rushed to her side immediately.

"That's what I really hate about using the crystal to teleporting.

To different planets no problem. Different dimensions, there's your problem. It

takes forever!" Super Sailor Moon Star complained as she reappeared.

Luna and Artemis noticed the reappearance of the Sailor Senshi and

immediately came to see what happened. They were hoping that Serena was with

them and they were extremely relieved that she was. Luna ran up to Serena who

was being held by Tuxedo Mask.

"Is she going to be alright?" Luna asked.

"She will, Luna, Just give her time. The crystal tends to that to

people," Super Sailor Moon Star explained to the curious kitten.

"PRINCESS MOLLY IS ALIVE!" Luna yelled in surprise.

"NANI!?" Artemis shouted. For the first time he noticed Super Sailor

Moon Star.

"Relax Luna. Like Rose I was thought dead, but I'm not so calm down. Why don't

we all go inside and I'll explain to this to everyone?"

After several nods they all went inside of Raye's temple. Tuxedo Mask

put the sleeping Serena in a room to rest. When he came out Sailor Chibi

Moon asked, "How's Mommy?"

"Okay, I guess." Tuxedo Mask answered.

"EXCUSE ME!? DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT JUST CALL HER MOMMIE!?" Super

Sailor Moon Star yelled looking shocked. "Realty Check. . . . Pluto is Time

Keeper . . . Sailor Chibi Moon has a Crystal Key. . . she has to be from the

future. . . about hundred or so. . . yeah, it's possible a hundred years or

so in the future," Sailor Moon Star muttered to herself.

"Excellent job, Princess Molly you figured out yourself. First off,

Small Lady, Rini is from the 30th century. Yes, she is from the future,"

Super Sailor Pluto explained to Super Sailor Moon Star.

"If Serena is Rini's mother then who would the father be?" Super

Sailor Moon Star asked. Before they could answer she said, "Stupid question.

I know who it is."

"How do you know!?" Super Sailor Gaia asked.

"Simple, put two and two together," Super Sailor Moon Star responded.

"And you get four," Sailor Star Healer piped up. At that statement everyone in

the room burst out laughing.

"Still haven't lost your touch of making wisecracks, ne?" Super

Sailor Moon Star asked after she was finished laughing. "Why don't we all

de-transform. I already know who all you guys are, so why don't you guys go

first, then I'll go and answer all your questions?"

Everyone quickly de-transformed with out a word. When Super Sailor

Moon Star was down de-transforming, they were are very shocked to find out

that Princess Molly and Super Sailor Moon Star turned out to be Molly Baker.

"You're a Sailor Senshi!?" Amy exclaimed.

"Listen and I'll tell you all a long story. I've know that you guys

had been the Senshi all along. The Negaverse also knew I was a Senshi, but I

didn't help you guys out. That's why they seem to repeatedly go after me. I

never helped you before, because my mother, Queen Serenity, told me to only

help when you guys until you really, really, need it. When I woke up this

morning, I knew that the day had come. So here I am now," Molly began.

"Wow," Raye said, "so all this time you knew."

"I've been waiting and waiting for the day to finally be reunited

with everyone. To clear one thing up, I never died; just like Rose. I was

captured. About the same time Serena got her original Prism Transformation

brooch, I ended up getting mine. I have my Super powers just like you, and

I got a backup power from a quest. Alyssa knows what I am referring to,"

Molly explained to minna.

"I got those powers too. Isn't that quest a pain in the behind?" Rose

asked.

"It sure was. So Rose, Alyssa, and I are the members of Princess

Serenity's court that weren't reborn on Earth. What about Sailor Galaxia? I

was about to jump in until, Queen Serenity stopped me. She told me that

Serena had to defeat Galaxia herself, without my help. So I sat that one

down. Luna, it's a good thing you finally got that communicator to work

properly."

"Luna, you have a communicator?" Raye asked shocked along with the others;

the only that wasn't shocked was Amy. After all Amy was the one that came up

with it, and Luna did contact Amy using the bells.

"Well Raye, you don't think I wear these bells for a fashion

statement. There're not easy to use either, I'll tell you that," Luna

grumbled.

"Speaking of communicators, I came up with some news ones. They are

similar to our old ones. The symbols that are in your crystals are the same

ones that on the communicators. The Lights, however have Stars on theirs.

Molly, I'll start on yours right away." Amy said as she passed the

communicators out to everyone.

"These are great Amy!" Michelle commented, looking hers over.

"Some people better not make crank calls on these," Alex warned in a low voice,

glancing at the Three Lights suspiciously. "I don't want any crank calls,

especially from you three."

"Aye, aye Drill Sergeant!" Michael shouted and saluted Alex. Alex

shook her head.

"At ease, solider," Alex commanded. This shocked everyove. Alex joking

around with the Lights? It's not possible at all is it?

"Alex can joke around with us. Must add to list of surprises.

Sailor Moon Star is another one I must add, the freakily teleporting with

the Golden Moon Crystal, I have to find the list I was writing last night,"

Michael muttered to himself as he got up.

"That reminds me, Molly, Artemis wants to all stick together for the

time being, so can you stay at the temple?" Raye asked.

"Sure," Molly answered. "Where would I stay?"

"How about the room I'm in? Travis is in there, Rini, Luna,

Artemis, Apollo, Lunkhead and Serena, with Serena gone, I have really been

outnumbered if you know what I mean," Rose informed.

"No problem, Rose," Molly responded.

Michael came back with the list and was writing and muttering to

himself about what to add.

All of the sudden there was a loud crash outside of temple, everyone hurriedly

rushed outside to the source of the crash.

"Raye, you really have to find a better spot to put this garbage. I

ran into again," Chad said with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Gomen. What are you doing back?" Raye asked.

"I forgot my guitar, can you believe it?" Chad gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll get it for you, temple has been a really been a mess."

"Nice Home EC. A messy temple, and too many people here. This is for

a grade Raye, you shouldn't be parting," Chad said. "What if Grandpa found

out?"

"He won't unless you say something." Raye glared. Then sighed. "Okay, okay, you can

sing at the temple if it will gain your silence," she finally mumbled in defeat.

"Alright!" Chad yelled.

"I'll go get your guitar." She disappeared inside the

temple. A few minutes later, she came out with Chad's guitar. "Now go!" Raye

barked her order. Chad did what he was told and quickly left.

After Chad left, everyone went back inside the temple to get some rest.

It had been a very long day for them.

Amy held up some sheets of paper and began to speak, "Okay, I finished those sheets.

On each door will have a number and who's in there. This way if we need to talk to

some one of something we'll know what room there in. Room #1: Serena, Reenie,

Darien, Rose, Travis, Luna, Artemis, Apollo, and Molly. Room #2: Lita, Mina, Raye

and myself. Room #3: Alyssa, Tara, Alex and Michelle. Room #4: Seth, Michael, and

Tony. Everyone okay with this?" A couple of heads nodded and chorus of yea's and okays followed.

The Following Day

The next day Serena had still not woken up, making Darien really on edge.

Molly kept telling him that she was weak because of Golden Moon Crystal

and that it could have that affect on people, depending on who it was used on.

"I really wish he would calm down already. His pacing is really,

really starting to bother me," Mina grumbled to the other Senshi. They

were all there taking, with the exception of the Starlights. They were in

their room and they were having problems with their music. Michael forgot

some of the words for Nagareboshi, so Seth and Tony where yelling at him.

The return of the Three Lights was really big news, they had to a concert while

they were in town, and they had to get to work on their music and get it

right.

"Give him a break Mina. You know how much Serena means to Darien. If

you were in his spot I'd like to see how you react," Raye put in for Darien's defense.

"First off Raye, I would never be in his position," Mina responded

"Of course you wouldn't! You'll never even a get a boyfriend!" Raye

shouted.

"Lighten up you two!" Luna scolded from her spot on a straw mat. "Raye

stop picking on Mina, she isn't Serena. We're all worried about

Serena's well being, the last thing we need right now is a senshi war among

us."

"IT'S A C#! NOT A NATURAL! GET IT RIGHT!!!!!" Tony shouted at

Michael.

"If that didn't wake her up, then nothing will," Lita muttered and

shook her head. "Raye, are you going to be throwing them out soon?"

"If they keep it up, yes I will. In fact, Alex, you can have the

pleasure of throwing them out. They'll never listen to me, but they'll

definitely list to you."

"Throw them out, with you permission!? Alright!" Alex smirked.

"Molly, when do you think Serena will wake up?" Artemis asked.

"Let me explain how I healed her," Molly sad.

"In order to completely heal her, I had to drain all her energy

first. Reason being, all of her energy was negative energy, so that's why

it's taking so long for her to wake up. I guess about a day or so."

Early the Next Morning

Molly wasn't that far off with her guess about when Serena would wake

up from her sleep.

Huh? Where the heck am I? Serena asked herself as she woke up.

Quickly looking around the room, she noticed she was in Raye's temple. She

also noticed Darien sleeping on one side of her and Rini on the other,

Rose and Molly sleeping in on corner, and Travis in another. Apollo was sleeping

on the end of a window sill, Luna and Artemis sleeping on the floor half way

between Travis, Molly, and Rose. What is Molly doing here? Dad's gonna love

this. Me and Darien sleeping in the same bedroom. I better hide his shot gun,

if I want Darien to live for a while. I wonder what time it is. Serena

thought as she got up. Whoa!! That was a little too close there. I almost

stepped on Darien's hand. That wouldn't have been fun. He looks so cute when

he sleeps! And peaceful. Well, one of these days, Darien and I will be

married, so . . . Don't think like that Serena!!! Now, what time is it?

Quickly glancing around the room, she found a clock on Raye's dresser.

5 a.m.? That early? Hmm. I think I'll go for a walk in the park. I've got

some serious thinking to do. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have

let her brainwash me so easy!? What good am I anymore? Can't talk to anyone

about this especially Luna. Then she'll give me her famous song and dance

about, "But it's your destiny to be Sailor Moon." What if it's not my

destiny anymore? hence the name What would happen if I stopped

fighting? Well, minna could get hurt because of the youma's, but it's better

then being almost destroyed with the Imperial Silver Crystal. I better get

going before the others wake up and find me missing.

Three Hours Later

"WAKE UP!!!" Luna yelled when she noticed Serena gone.

A couple people groaned at her statement. Lucky for the others, she

didn't yell loud enough for the people in the other rooms to hear.

"Luna, what's going on? You'd think Prince Tranquillity was visiting

the Moon," Rose remarked. Then she noticed that Serena was gone. Only her and

Luna had noticed it so far. "Excuse me, but like a minute ago everyone was just

a sleep, ne?"

"Rose, what are you getting at?" Darien mumbled, his head covered

with a pillow.

"Oh, nothing really, besides the point that MOPPET'S GONE!!!" Rose

yelled.

Now minna in the room was awake and looking at the empty spot where

Serena was sleeping a few hours earlier.

"Oh, damn. Let's go wake up the others and them start searching for

Serena." Darien got up quickly, ready to go get the others.

"I'll go wake the Inner Senshi up. Mina's easy to wake up, once's

she up the others will be a piece of cake. You all know how hysterical Mina

can get," Artemis volunteered, going to the door.

"I'll wake the Outer Senshi. They'll be no problem." Luna dashed out of the room.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going to wake up the Starlights, one of

you will," Apollo excalimed looking at Travis and Darien.

"Count me out!" Travis backed away, waving his hands.

"Once Alex is awake, have her get them up, they'll listen to her. I

know that they won't listen to me," Darien added.

Inside Room Number Two

"Alright, now to get them up. WAKE UP!!!!! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!!!!"

Artemis scream at them.

"AAHHHHHHHHH! ARTEMIS! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!!!!!!" Mina

wailed in have surprise and half anger.

"Artemis, did you say that there's an emergency?" Amy asked with

concern.

"Hai. I woke up not even five minute ago and Serena's gone! Vanished!

Left! The others are already up are going to wake up the others, we need to

start searching for her," Artemis explained. "Be ready to leave in fifteen

minutes." After Artemis told them the information he left the room so they

could get ready. It was easier to wake them up then I thought.

Raye muttered, "Leave it to Meatball Brains to get up and leave."

"Hey, I just thought of something! Do guys remember when Darien was

brainwashed by Beryl and after he was okay he still blamed himself for what

he did? Do you think Serena left because . . ." Lita's voice trailed off.

"I don't know, Lita," Mina answered as she got up, "It's possible, but

I'm not sure."

"Now, let's hurry up. We have less than ten minutes to get

ready. Lita tell the others what you think," Amy instructed.

Inside Room 3

"Alyssa. Wake Up!" Luna called, shaking Alyssa's shoulders slightly.

If she could get Alyssa up then there would be no problem getting the other

three Outer Senshi up.

Alyssa turned over to see Luna looking at her. She sat up and rubbed

her eyes. "Luna what's wrong? What's going on? Is there a problem? Is the

Princess awake yet?"

"First off there is a problem. Artemis is waking up the Inner

Senshi, Darien's going to try to wake up the Starlights. Serena did wake up,

but she's nowhere in the temple or outside. I'd checked everywhere before I

went and to wake up everyone," Luna replied. "I need your help to get the Outer

Senshi up."

"Okay, no problem Luna." Alyssa cleared her throat before situating herself

calmly on her futon. "Ahem. SENSHI EMERGENCY, UP NOW!!! THE PRINCESS

COULD BE IN DANGER!!!!!!"

Three heads snapped up. "What did you say!?" Tara demanded.

"The Princess woke up, but now she's gone, she's not in temple,

she's not outside, and we can't find her. Artemis is waking up the Inner

Senshi. Darien is attempting to wake up the Starlights," Alyssa explained

to the three sleepy Outer Senshi.

"If he needs help let me know." Alex stood up and cracked her knuckles,

more than happy to have a chance at getting to wake the annoying threesome.

"I have awake up call that will wake up the dead if I need to."

"And I do not, Alex? The last time a checked I have an attack called "Dead Scream."

The point of that is to stop someone and it is as loud as death when it comes in contact with someone."

"Make sure you never use it on me," Michelle told her, sitting up.

"Well I have to be going now to check on the others. Be ready to go

in fifteen minutes," Luna called back as she walked out the door.

"Right."

Inside Room Four

Why did I get chosen to be the lucky one to go and wake them up?

Darien thought. Good luck, Lunkhead. Rose told him solemnly.

Arigato, I'd need it.

You sure will.

They can't be all that bad.

I wouldn't be so sure. It's almost as bad as waking Moppet up.

Eh... thanks for the warning. Darien thought back to her as he opened

the door to their room.

This isn't going to be easy. But how can I wake them up? If I can

get Michael up then he could get the other two up, ne? He has a pretty loud

mouth, if anything, that should work. But, what Darien didn't know is that

out of the Three Lights, Michael was the hardest to wake up. Here goes

nothing. Darien leaned down so he would be somewhat by Michael's' ear. If

I say it loud enough it SHOULD wake him up. "WAKE UP!!!!"

It woke the other two Lights up, but it didn't completely wake

Michael up. He almost hit him in the head. You got to be kidding me.

Darien thought.

"If you need to get three of us up, never try to wake up Michael

first," Seth advised.

"We'll wake him up," Tony added. What they did to get the last Light up,

Darien never expected. At the same time they both jumped on Michael's

stomach, that got him up in a flash.

"What to do you think our doing?" Michael asked angrily, getting up and pushing the

other two off of him.

"We had to wake you up," Tony answered.

"Why?" Michael inquired darkly -- he had liked his dream.

"Why? I don't know." Seth looked over at Darien with a questioning look.

"Okay, here's the story. Luna woke us up earlier and said that

Serena was gone, and she is. Before Luna woke us up, she searched the

temple inside and outside and still couldn't find her. Hurry up and be ready to

leave in fifteen minutes." Darien got up to leave the room.

"Yes Daddy," Michael mocked, smirking.

"It's far too early in the day to start," Darien groaned as he walked out

the door. I don't believe it! There're up. And to top it off, it's not the

end of the world.

Careful Lunkhead, you're leaking again. You remember what Alyssa

said to Seth about the end of the world. From now on, when you decide to

start leaking thoughts, I'm just going to start calling you Leaking Toilet.

That's what you remind me of. It's annoying when you leak thoughts, and a

leaking toilet is also annoying. Rose told him.

So now you're comparing me to a toilet!? Gee, thanks a lot Rosy.

Don't call me Rosy!

Then don't call me Leaking Toilet.

We'll see, if you leak too bad, but if you don't then, there.

Twenty Minutes Later

"I'm glad to see that all of you finally made it and were able to

get up," Luna remarked once the others all arrived.

"Give us a break Luna. Are you this mean to Serena too?" Lita asked.

"Serena is on a totally different scale compared to you guys," Luna

answered. "I want us to split up into groups and search for her. The Three

Lights as one group, Alex and Michelle as another group, Tara and Alyssa, Mina and

Lita, Raye, and Amy. And the last group will be Molly, Rose, Travis, Darien, and Rini. You all know what to do. If you find her, contact the rest of us immediately."

Everyone got up and started to walk out of the temple. Splitting up, they waved goodbyeand wished one another good luck.

"Lunkhead, aren't we supposed to look in the Southwest area, not the

Northeast area?" Rose questioned.

"I think I know were Serena's at. It's mostly likely the park,"

Darien stated. "If she's not there then we'll come back and go the way that

we where suppose to."

"You're in charge," Molly said. "I wonder if Serena knows that we're

sisters?"

"When she woke up this morning she was probably shocked to see you

there, it's not likely she'd know that you were related," Travis told the redhead.

"When I came here last time, I always wondered why you didn't

transform to help the others. It was because you didn't need to yet, ne?"

Rini asked.

"You got it Rini."

After walking several more blocks the group finally reached the park;

sure enough Serena was there. They were almost to her, but three youmas decided

to come and attack.

Travis was the first to transform. "SUN STONE POWER!"

Serena turned around to see the others there. Even more surprised to

Molly standing there with them. Darien took out a rose and quickly and

quietly transformed.

"Serena, can we transform already?" Rini asked as she pulled out

her transformation brooch. Hesitantly Serena nodded. "MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MOONSTAR STAR CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"YOUR A SAILOR SENSHI TOO!?" Super Sailor Moon cried in surprise.

"Yep. I'm Sailor Moon Star. We'll catch up later, Sis." Super Sailor

Moon Star winked.

"SIS!? What have a missed?" Super Sailor Moon demanded.

"Okay, I contacted the others and they should be coming soon." Super

Sailor Gaia anounced. "Time to have some fun. EARTHQUAKE SPLIT!" Super Sailor

Gaia slammed a ball of energy into the ground. Doing this she created a

earthquake under the youma, the youma then fell to the ground.

"Something is wrong here. Something is missing..." Sailor Sol glance towards the two forms of Super Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" added in the pink-haired senshi.

"On Behalf of the Moon," Super Sailor Moon continued.

"We will punish you!" Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon

finished off together.

By this time Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune entered

the battle.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"Sailor Neptune! Sailor Uranus! Come to join the party?" Super

Sailor Moon asked them.

"I'll finished it off," Super Sailor Uranus said as she pulled out

her talisman.

"Not without us!" Super Sailor Venus exclaimed. The rest of the

group showed up at this point.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Super Sailor Uranusfinished off

the youma easily with her attack. "Now that we're all here, let's do the introductions, ne?"

"I am the Senshi of Ice, get ready to be frostbitten! I am Sailor

Mercury!"

"I am the Senshi of Fire, get ready to eat flames! I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am the Senshi of Thunder and Lighting, get ready for a shock! I

am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor V is Victory! I am Sailor Venus!"

"I am the Senshi of the Skies, with Uranus as my Guarding Diety, I will

punish you! Sailor Uranus." Super Sailor Uranus said.

Super Sailo Neptune announced from her position at Uranus's back,"I am the Senshi of the Sea, with Neptune as my Guarding Diety, I will punish you! Sailor Neptune!"

"I am the Senshi of the Mists of Time, you shall not win! Sailor

Pluto!" Super Sailor Pluto said. She held her Time Staff out to the side, while Super Sailor Saturn stood next to her.

"I am the Messiah of Silence, Senshi of Death, and you're about to

face it! Sailor Saturn!" She raised her Glaive in preparation to battle.

"Penetrating the darkness of night. . ."

"Running atmosphere freedom. . ."

"Three saint comets. . ."

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights, stage on!"

"And I thought that Sailor Moon's speeches where corny. This one

takes the cake," Sailor Sol remarked smirking.

"Be quiet, Tranquility," Super Sailor Moon said to Sailor Sol. they're introduction is neat.

Don't make fun of it!

"DON'T call me Tranquility, Serenity!," Sailor Sol shouted back. Ooo... excuse me!

"Do we argue like this all the time?" Tuxedo Mask asked Super Sailor

Gaia.

"Hai. But, at least we will argue in our minds." Toilet. Super

Sailor Gaia answered.

"Excuse me. But we do have a youma here to deal with," Super Sailor

Mercury brought the others attention to the approaching youma.

"We'll get this one. JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER! What are you waiting for? Venus has the

youma tied up so it's free hits on it!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"Meatball Brains!!! What are you waiting for? Finish it off!" Super

Sailor Mars shouted at her.

"Alright, Mars. Chibi Moon?" Super Sailor Moon asked looking at

Super Sailor Chibi Moon. She nodded her head.

"Please Pegasus, protect everyone's dream's . . ." Super Sailor Chibi

Moon said quietly from where she was kneeled on the ground. Getting up she

pulled out the Charion Bell. "TWINKLE YELL!"

Pegasus came forth and gave Super Sailor Moon the power to

defeat the youma. "MOON GORGEOUS MEDITATION!"

Another youma bit the dust. Tokyo was once again saved by the

defenders against evil, the Sailor Senshi.

"Let's get back to the temple, we need had a LONG talk what's going

on." Super Sailor Mars said. "We have a couple things to talk about: (1)

Molly's past (2) What happen after and until Serena wake up (3) How close

the Starlights are to getting throw about if they keep screaming at each

other (4) Why Meatball Brains left and (5) Anything else." Super Sailor Mars

counted off her fingers. "So let's get going."

In the distance a clap of thunder sounded.

"Jupiter, stop messing with the clouds," Sailor Star Healer joked.

Everyone ignored her.

"We better get going," Super Sailor Moon commented, looking up at the dark

clouds in the sky. "The last thing I want is to it caught in a rainstorm."

As she finishing saying that, heavy rain started to fall the Sailor Senshi.

"You had to say something? Didn't you?" Super Sailor Mars asked, a

bit ticked off.

"This is not good..." Super Sailor Pluto murmured. "This is not a

storm. It's a tear in the Time Streams. Someone or something is going to

come through from a different time."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Super Sailor Moon shouted. As long as it

isn't Galaxia, I'll live.

"I'll return soon," Super Sailor Pluto said as she opened a portal and disappeared

into the Time Streams.

"Mercury? What just happened!?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I have no clue," came the reply.

When the fog cleared they ended up seeing doubles. There

were 5 Sailor Senshi, a Tuxedo Mask, and a Rini. This is why the Senshi

were called Super

"I could have sworn we healed Prisma and Avery, what are we doing

here!? Who are all of you guys!? What's going on!?" Sailor Moon shouted with wide eyes.

"Did you just say that you healed Prisma and Avery!?" Super Sailor

Moon inquired.

Sailor Mars added,"Yeah. And destroyed a scepter too."

"Okay. Let's see here. (1) Never met the Outer Senshi, or

Starlights (2) Never been to the future (3) Don't know who Rini REALLY is

(4) Travis isn't around. Guys, we have a big, big, BIG problem!!" Super

Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Hey! Can you help me find my mom?" Rini asked.

The Starlights fell to the ground rolling with laugher. Super Sailor

Venus and Super Sailor Mars were laughing, but not rolling on the ground.

Super Sailor Chibi Moon shook her head. Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor

Neptune, and Tuxedo Mask where trying not to laugh. Super Sailor Uranus was

also laughing. Sailor Sol, Super Sailor Gaia, Super Sailor Jupiter, and Super

Sailor Moon Star where trying not to laugh, but it came out as a choking

sound.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Rini demanded-.

"We do know who your parents are, but we can't tell you who they are.

You must figure that out by yourself. Right now we have to get you to the

right time," Super Sailor Moon said. There was slight amusement on her face.

"My vision was right," Super Sailor Saturn said. "If this part is

true, then the next couple of days are going to different and extremely

dangerous."

"It appears we have a Time Gap," Super Sailor Pluto announced as she

reappeared. "These Sailor Senshi are two years in the past. I must remind

you, they had never met Galaxia, Amazon Trio, Mistress Nine, Wiseman, or

even Emerald. To make things even harder they have never been to Crystal

Tokyo. Small Lady, you cannot let ANYTHING slip."

"PUU!!!" Rini yelled as ran towards the Time Senshi. "Can I come

home?"

"Not yet Small Lady. It's too dangerous to use the Time Streams

right now," Super Sailor Pluto answered the small, frightened child.

"How many Senshi are there and who are you?" the younger Tuxedo Mask

asked.

"When I say what Senshi you are raise your hand. DO NOT do

anything funny," Super Sailor Pluto ordered, throwing the Starlights a quick

glance. "The Outer Senshi, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, and

myself, Sailor Pluto. The Sailor Starlights: Sailor Star Fighter, Sailor Star

Maker, and Sailor Star Healer.--"

"That's me!" Sailor Star Healer exclaimed.

"Alex?" Super Sailor Pluto requested.

"No problem," Super Sailor Uranus responded. She started to walk up to

Sailor Star Healer.

"Stay away for me, Car-Demon!" Sailor Star Healer yelled as she ran.

Super Sailor Uranus started to laugh.

"It works every time." she commented, returning to the others.

"Now, you can easily find your older selves, ne? We also have, Sailor

Sol, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor MoonStar, and Sailor Gaia," Super Sailor Pluto

explained to the younger Senshi. "We should de-transform and then go to

Raye's temple."

"But Rini, doesn't know who we are!" Sailor Moon protested.

Pluto said, "She knows who five of you are."

"How is that possible!?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Before you went to the bridge to get Catsy, and Birdie back, I saw

everyone transform. So, Amy is Sailor Mercury, Raye is Sailor Mars, Lita is

Sailor Jupiter, Mina is Sailor Venus, and Meatball Head is Sailor Moon. So

that would have to make Tuxedo Mask, Darien. Am I right?"

The Younger Senshi stared at her in shock.

"I was able to figure it out too, so there," Super Sailor Chibi Moon

added.

"Which one are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I'm Sailor Chibi Moon." Super Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"I swear, you could almost look like Rini in a few years," Sailor

Venus muttered.

All of the Elder Senshi started laughing.

"Was it something I said?" Sailor Venus asked.

"May because, I _am_ Rini," Super Sailor Chibi-Moon replied as she de-

transformed.

"People really want to torture me, I swear. She's gonna be Sailor

Senshi one day?" Sailor Moon mockingly added, "I just CAN'T wait."

"It's not that bad After all she is your da---- Never mind." Super

Sailor Moon said. That was way to close. This is going to REALLY hard.

"Looks like someone almost said something they shouldn't Meatball

Head!" Super Sailor Mars taunted.

"So kill me," Super Sailor Moon said as she de-transformed into

Serena. "Well, what is everyone waiting for? De-morph." Serena instructed.

Slowly, one by one the Elder Senshi de-transformed.

"Molly!? You're a SENSHI TOO!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Yeah, Mol, you still need to explain that one to me," Serena remarked.

"Mol, what do you said you get us out of here?"

"NO! Not that crazy crystal again!" Michael shouted.

"Excuse me, but I could have sworn that you where girls before you

de-transformed," Sailor Mercury pointed out.

Serena and Alex started laughing like crazy. "Everyone's a critic," Michael muttered.

"Knock it off, you two," Seth glared at the two; Serena and Alex where still

laughing, however.

When Serena stopped laughing she told the still confused Younger

Senshi, "Yes, they are guys that change into girls when they become Sailor

Senshi."

Molly pulled out a small Golden Crystal for her Lunar Pocket. "Don't

worry, this shouldn't take nearly as long, for when we went from the

Negaverse. Everyone gather around." "GOLDEN MOON CRYSTAL GET US OUTTA HERE!"

With that they all vanished in a golden flash of light.

"Raye, where are you going to put 24 people, two cats, and a bird?"

Serena asked.

"It could be worse," Seth told her, "We could have the five Crystal

Girls, the two Rainbow Kids here. Both groups of Zodiac Senshi . . . the

Senshi of Aquatar . . . Spectra . . .Sailor Stellar, the Moon Senshi . . ."

"STOP IT!!!!!" Serena yelled. Seth covered his ears.

"Never get her mad," Seth muttered.

"No kidding," Alyssa picked up from his comment. "Wait until you visit her in the future and tick her off. You think she can be bad know, just wait, you'll love it

even more in the future."

"Is that what happen last week, they ticked her off?" Rini asked.

"To some extent, hai."

"Rini has to somehow be related to Serena, right?" Sailor Mercury

said.

"Oh, no." Alyssa rubbed a hand over her face.

"First off, Rini is Sailor Chibi Moon. . ." Sailor Mercury continued.

"Shimatta..." Alyssa muttered, eyebrow ticking in slight annoyance.

"They both turn into Sailor Moon. . ." Sailor Mercury kept going.

"We're screwed," Amy said, dropping her head in her hands.

"They both have crescent moons on their foreheads. . ." Sailor

Mercury was still going.

"They figured it out," Tara stated.

"Only a Princess from the Moon would be able to turn into Sailor

Moon. . ." Sailor Mercury continued.

"Amy, why do you have to be so smart?!" Serena asked of the elder Amy.

"Rini is from the future, so is it possible for her to be Serena's

daughter?" Sailor Mercury finished.

"Dream on, Amy!" Sailor Moon shouted. "There's NO way. . ." Then she

noticed the look on the other faces. "Ha, ha, ha. Very FUNNY!"

"It IS true," Alyssa said.

The room was dead silence. Then Sailor Moon started laughing. "Stop

joking around, there is no way. . ." Sailor Moon started to say but she

fainted.

"Was I like that?" Serena asked.

"I don't know," Lita said. "You didn't faint, right away, at least."

Serena was trying to change the subject, so she went and said, "Some

Home Economics project, ne? There was only suppose to be five people in here,

and two cats. Travis get ice and cold water."

"Okay," Travis agreed. He got up and a few minutes later he returned

with a pitcher full of ice and water.

"Cover your ears," Luna instructed. After everyone did so she then went and

said, "Okay Travis."

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! ICE!!!! OKAY, I'M UP!!!!!!!" Sailor Moon screamed as

she sat straight up, dripping ice cubes onto the floor.

"How are we going to tell the Younger Senshi apart from the older

ones?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Simple, actually," Amy said. "First you need to de-transform and

then take it from there." The Younger Senshi did what they told

and de-transformed. "Serena, what's your middle name?" Amy asked.

"Usagi, why?" Serena asked.

"Okay, so we'll call the younger Serena, Usagi. The younger Amy, Ami.

The younger Raye, Rei. The younger Lita . . ."

"Mako," Lita answered.

"Minako," Mina replied.

"Mamoru," Darien provided.

"What about me?" the younger Rini asked.

"How about, Chibi-Usa?" the elder Rini suggested.

"Excellent idea, Rini." Amy said. "Why not have everyone re-introduce

yourselves now that you have de-transformed?" Amy asked.

"Alex Haruka Ten'ou, Sailor Uranus."

"Michelle Michiru Kaiou, Sailor Neptune."

"Tara Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn."

"Alyssa Setsuna Meiou, Sailor Pluto."

"Travis William Waston, Sailor Sol."

"Molly Naru Baker, Sailor Moon Star."

"Seth Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter.

"Michael Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer.

"Tony Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker."

"Rini . . .um, Sailor Chibi Moon."

"Good catch, Rini." Serena said.

"Rose Rosalinda Ch---, uh, Sailor Gaia.

"Cutting it a little close Rose, ne?" Serena asked.

"Once Crystal Tokyo exists, we will using our real names. Our names

of the Silver Millennium." Alyssa explained to the others. "Which actually

isn't too far now."

"Nani?" Raye asked her confused.

Mina started laughing. Everyone looked at her.

"She knows something . . ." Lita said getting up to approach her.

"Spill it."

"I, I, I, can't!" Mina said ducking behind Serena like a little kid.

"Serena's in on it too! Tell us! We're your BEST friends!" Raye was

getting excited.

Then Rini started laughing.

"You know too!?" Rose exclaimed getting into it, now.

"Alyssa . . ." Serena warned the Time Senshi that had started all

this. If she never said that then Mina won't have laughed and gave it away to

the other in the room.

"SIT DOWN MINNA!! You will find out soon enough. If you keep

bothering anyone that is "in on it" I'll throw you all in the Time Streams." Alyssa

warned them. They all sat down after that.

Serena mouthed a thank you to Alyssa.

"Any time," Alyssa replied

"The room with the Great Fire has a lot more space in it, so why

don't we go in there?" Raye asked. "I'm so glad that Grandpa and Chad

aren't here. Then we really would have problems." Everyone got up and walked

into the room with the Great Fire as Raye instructed.

Inside the Great Fire room, the younger Senshi were trying to get

answers from their elders selves, but they had no luck. Alyssa, Darien,

Serena and Reenie where talking quietly in another corner.

Usagi saw this and wondered, Did they get back together, or

something? I just gotta find out. Usagi quickly looked at Mamoru. He

noticed it too. What could I have done wrong, to make him hate me so much?

Alyssa, Darien, Serena, and Rini got up and walked up to the

others. "Okay, this isn't going to be easy. The younger Senshi already know

more than they should. I know that we did find out some things about the

future too soon, but this early. Alyssa?" Serena shook her head, knowing that

this was not right.

"Once we figure out exactly what happened, and how you where able to

get here, sending you back is the easy part. Erasing what happen in the mean

time is a different story," Alyssa explained.

"Which is why," Serena continued, "we have to use the Imperial Silver

Crystal."

"WHAT!? SERENA!! Have you lost it!? How many times has the using the

crystal killed you, or almost killed you!?" Mina shouted.

"MINA!!! There IS no other choice. The longer they stay here, the

more of the future they learn. The more that has to be erased. I have

already discussed this with Alyssa, and there's no other choice," Serena

calmed her friends down.

"What are you talking about, there's no choice? You always taught us

there's always a choice. There's always a choice, no matter what, " Michelle

spoke up.

"Michelle, please don't do that, not now, unless there is another way,

it's the only option we have now," Serena said somewhat sadly.

Alyssa's head shot up. "Just what I need," she said to herself. She pulled

out her wand, shouting, "PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" In a flash of light Super Sailor

Pluto stood there. "I have to go, I am needed. Why can't there be two of me?

DARK DOME OPEN!" with that statement, the Time Streams opened.

Everyone sat in silence until Super Sailor Pluto reappeared. "Rini,

your visit might be cut a bit short."

"What's wrong?" Rini asked, concerned.

"I just visited your time. Your mother had called me. There're having

big problems. They are up against Sailor Galaxia and the WHOLE Nega Moon

Family. Rubeius, the Four Sisters, Wiseman, Emerald, and Diamond. However, I

am needed more here." Super Sailor Pluto de-transformed. "Thank

goodness for the Moon Senshi, they are helping out. Charon is taking my

place."

"Who are the Moon Senshi?" Serena asked.

"Another time Princess," Alyssa answered as she sat down next to Tara.

"Who is Sailor Galaxia?" Usagi asked confused.

"You don't want to know," Alex told her with much venom in her voice.

"If it continues to get worse, Rini and I will have go to Crystal

Tokyo to help out," Alyssa said.

"You mean Crystal Tokyo actually exists?" Usagi asked.

"It does, I've been there. Wait a minute, they have Diamond there

too? It makes it even worse. "Serena said, "Just think, IF we end up going

to the future, leave one psycho, find another."

"Diamond is beyond psycho," Darien told her.

"Who's Diamond?" Usagi asked.

"Let me put it this way, Diamond is another sicko that's after me,"

Serena said. "You know, every new set of villains we have faced have either

been after Darien or me? Did you guys realize that?"

"I'm sure that's fun," Raye remarked, laughing. "How to explain both

Apollo and Beryl being here? A double treat?"

"BERYL IS HERE!?" Usagi screamed. "Not her again!"

"This time, however she's going down for good. Make no mistake about

that. After beating Galaxia, Beryl should be easy," Serena said.

"Don't be so sure, Princess," Alyssa warned.

"It's getting really late, we should all get some sleep," Mako announced,

yawning.

"You can't stick anybody else in Room One," Serena stated.

"And why is that Meatball Head?" Raye asked. "You think it's easy

with all of Mina's clothes in there?" She looked over at Mina.

"Wait a minute, hold on!" Usagi interrupted.

"Go on," Raye said, "I'll finish yelling at Mina in a minute."

"Okay, there's something I gotta know. IF I am Rini's, err Chibi

Usa's mother, then who's the father?" Usagi asked.

Serena shook her head. "I was afraid of this," she said quietly.

"I'm not at liberty to say. And that is all I will say on that subject, or

any other about the future. The sad puppy face won't work on me."

"She's right!" Rini added.

"It works with me!" Chibi Usa exclaimed.

"Anyway, I know that there is a BIG question that you want to ask,

don't even bother," Serena told her younger self sternly.

"Excuse me Princess, but I must say this. This only applies to the

younger Senshi: What you are seeing now is a possible future. The future is

not written in stone. It is what we shape it to be. So in other words, your

future two years from now could be different, causing this one to change,"

Alyssa finished.

"Now back to the room business. The Younger Senshi would all have to

stay in one room. Usagi don't kill Chibi usa, and vice versa. There's no

space in Room One. There are 6 people, two cats, and a bird," Serena stated.

"How about if we do this? Alex and I will go into Room One, and

Travis and Darien can stay with the Three Lights?" Michelle asked.

"Fine, if you don't mind finding them dead in the morning," Travis

muttered.

"How about you, Alex?" Rose asked. "They can use a baby-sitter."

"Seth will be dead in the morning," Alex growled.

"As far as the Starlight are concerned, Tara and I will stay with

them," Alyssa anounced.

"Are you crazy!?" Raye demanded.

"If they don't shut up, then I'm sure I can find a use for my

Glaive," Tara offered innocently, looking at the Three Lights.

"Don't even try it," Michael told her angrily.

"So that puts, Michelle, Alex, and the Inners in another room. Mina,

move your stuff, or I will."

"I don't have THAT much, Raye." Mina pouted. "You never know

when you might need some of that."

"Tell me Mina, how often do you use Snow Boots at the end of June?"

Raye asked her. "Everyone be up by 10:00 o'clock for a Senshi meeting, that

includes you to Meatball Head."

"Really? I didn't know..." Serena commented.

"The Lights have been here too long. Your starting to sound like

Michael," Raye told her, shaking her head.

Everyone was getting up and ready to go to bed. "This is going to be

impossible." Mamoru said looking at the six girls he had to share a room

with.

"Have fun," Raye remarked drily. "At least you don't two months worth of

clothes in there too."

"What about Tara and Alyssa? Do you think it's going to be easy?"

Alex asked.

"Molly, we still have the pillows from last night, ne?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. I fixed them. Don't you dare talk ALL night Travis," Molly

glared at him.

"I slept thru all this?" Serena asked, disappointed.

"You even slept through Three Lights screaming at each other

yesterday," Lita informed.

"Luna wasn't kidding, I could sleep threw a tornado," Serena muttered as

she got up. "Hopefully tomorrow will be a lot better."

Well, that's it for part four. Kind of weird, ne? The next part

should be better, there won't be any action for a while. It's going to be

kind of funny sharing the temple with so many people.

The next part, part five will be called: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More? Part Five: Too Many Senshi is Not Good

Ja ne, Minna-chan!

-JadeStar


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Five: Too Many Senshi is Not Good

Welcome Back for Part Five. I know the last part kind of sucked. I

hope you like this part better. Just so you know there isn't going to be much

or next to nothing as far as action is concerned in this part.

What kind of crazy things are going to happen with the younger Senshi

being present?

In the first part I said I was going to use a lot of Japanese Words,

ne? Well after thinking about, what's the point of it, if I'm using ENGLISH

names? So I've cut down the list to like four. Here they are:

Chibi: Little

Fuku: Uniform

Ne: Right, or isn't that right?

Senshi: Scout

That sounds so much better this way, don't you think

Now, onto the moment you've been waiting for, the story!

-JadeStar

Getting 23 people to go to sleep is a lot harder than people really think. Between people screaming and yelling it was a very long, long, night indeed.

In Room One

"Everyone just go to bed." Molly said. "It's going to be a long day

tomorrow, I suggest you get some sleep, and not make out." Molly said

looking at Serena and Darien.

"Mol, come on. I'm tired too." Serena said as was laying down on the

floor next to Darien.

"Travis shut up, or we'll put Duck Tape on it." Rose said.

"Goodnight, Serena." Darien said as he kissed Serena's cheek.

"Goodnight." Serena said as she laid down.

"Now, where did I leave off last night?" Travis asked. "Oh yeah,

when I was five, my step parents went on a cruise and left me alone with a

psycho baby-sitter. You wouldn't believe this baby-sitter they hired. She was

such a weird one. I was actually glad to see my step parents again. And for

me to say that, that's pretty bad. Anyway . . ." Travis said.

TRANQUILLTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oww! Serena do you have to scream in my head? My ears are going to be

ringing all day." Travis complained.

"Good." Serena said. "Rini, are you still awake?"

There was no response coming from Rini. She was asleep already.

"I suggest we do the same." Darien said.

Then next morning Darien was the first to wake up. I slept better

than I have in a long time. When Darien opened his eyes all he seen was

streaks of gold. At first he thought that he was losing it. He closed his

eyes and counted to ten and opened them again. He still saw gold. Then it hit

him. The gold he was seeing was Serena's hair. Sure enough above the streaks

of gold were two Meatballs. He then noticed that she was cuddled up next to

him and that his arms where around her waist. He couldn't help but smile. I

could get use to this. Looking around the room realized that he was the only

one up. Good thing Rose isn't awake, or Molly, or Travis, or the cats or

anybody else in the room. I hate to have to get up. It's so peaceful here

with Serena. I love her so much. Hopefully in about a year from now, we'll be

married, as long as her dad doesn't kill me in the mean time. Darien

carefully removed his arms from around Serena's waist. He gently kissed her

on her cheek. He reluctantly got up. He was being very careful not to awake

the sleeping the Princess. She's so beautiful. I wish we were married.

Well, we waited a thousand years, why not another year?

In Room Two

"Mina if you ever bring so much stuff again, I'll kill you." Raye

said.

"I would have been better off, staying with the Three Lights." Alex

complained. "There isn't enough room to even walk in here!"

"I say tomorrow we shall threw out all of this obnoxious clothing."

Michelle added.

"Don't you dare touch my stuff!" Mina shouted at them.

"Everyone, be quiet. I want to go to sleep. But it is too noisy in

here to even hear my own self think!" Amy shouted at them.

Everyone still complained about all of Mina's clothing, but with in

a couple of minutes they all settled done and went to sleep.

In Room Three

"Be quiet and go to bed, or I WILL throw you into the Time Streams,

after Tara slices and dices you with her Glaive. Got it?" Alyssa asked the

Three Lights. At their nod she said, "Good. Now goodnight."

"Now goodnight." Michael mimicked Alyssa.

"When you get back to your planet, I could make your live miserable.

The Crystal Girls could be everywhere you turn. If you don't want that to

happen, get him to shut up." Alyssa said.

Tony and Seth threw pillows at him and yelled at him to shut up.

In Room Four

Inside this room things where no were near as peaceful. Chibi usa and

Usagi where screaming, Ami was working on her computer, Mamoru had his head

buried under a pillow, Mako and Minako were arguing about their love lives,

again, Rei was trying to sleep. After about twenty minutes, Mamoru couldn't

take it anymore.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" he yelled at them.

At his outburst very one immediately became quiet.

"Tomorrow is going to be a really long day. I really need to get some

sleep, so stop screaming at each other." Mamoru told them not looking

pleased.

The next morning when Mamoru awoke and he was a bit surprised. The

dreams that he's had for the past countless nights didn't come. Weird. He

thought. Why didn't I get those dreams? Is it because Usagi's in here?

The Senshi Meeting

"All the Senshi are here, except for Serena and Usagi." Raye said

shaking her head. "Didn't Serena sleep enough yesterday?"

"GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, YOU LITTLE SPORE!! DON'T YOU EVER

JUMP ON MY STOMACH AGAIN!!!!!!!"

Chibi usa came running out of the room where the other younger Senshi

were staying. She was laughing like crazy. Behind her was a ticked off

Usagi.

"One of them is up. Serena, err, Usagi, sit down and don't choke

Chibi usa." Raye instructed. "There's tons of ice in the freezer, go ahead

Travis."

"Cover your ears." Travis said as he got up and walked out of the

room. "This always works."

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six. . ." Luna counted. "Five, four, three

two . . ."

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! TTRANQUILITTTTYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! GET UR ASS

BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!!! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!! IF YOU WAKE

ME UP WITH ICE JUST ONE MORE FUCKIN TIME . . ." ( yea I know Serena swearing, wow!)

Travis ran back and took his spot in the Great Fire room.

"Nice look." Alex said noticing Serena walking into the room. Part of

her hair and her face was all wet, thanks to Travis.

"I'm glad you like it. Travis came up with it." Serena said. She said

it so calmly that everyone started laughing because it sounded so funny.

"EXCUSE ME!!! But if this is a Senshi meeting, we should settle

down." Alyssa said. "After thinking it over with Tara this morning, we

suggest that the younger Senshi are to stay at the temple. For instance,

what if they met someone on the street and they don't know them, but that someone

knows them. Then what can we do?"

"I agree with Alyssa one hundred percent." Serena said.

"But I don't." Usagi said.

"I have the finally word in this matter, not you." Serena said.

"We're both the same person." Usagi said.

"I'm older than you." Serena said.

"Alyssa is even older." Usagi said.

"STOP!! Usagi and Chibi usa you yelled enough lasted night no more

yelling OR arguing. Usagi give it a rest." Mamoru said.

"Okay, okay," Usagi said quietly.

"That was the whole point of the meeting then." Alyssa said. "Go and

do whatever, but stay close by. Make sure you have your communicators with

you. I have to go and check on my store." Alyssa said as she got up.

"I'm going to the race track." Alex said as she got up.

"I have violin practice to attend." Michelle said.

"I'm going to the store and I need some help." Lita said.

"I'll go with you." Rose said.

"Okay." Lita said.

"Uncle Jake is going to kill me if I don't show up soon." Travis

said as he got up.

"We need to practice, since SOME of us don't know the lyrics." Tony

said shooting a look at Michael.

"Not again." Michael complained.

"I have temple chores." Rei said.

"I have research to do." Amy said.

"I have a lot of homework." Tara said.

"I'm going for a walk." Serena said getting up.

"I'm coming too." Rini said.

"Might as well." Darien said getting up to leave also.

A Couple Hours Later

Serena, Darien and Rini were done with their walk and heading back

to Raye's temple.

"The little sneaks." Serena said noticing all the younger Senshi

walking around coming from the direction of the temple. "Let's nail them for

this. Let's go."

"Serena, wait. If we transform then they'll really be scared." Darien

said.

"Good idea! MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

In a few moments Super Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Chibi-Moon, Tuxedo

Mask stood there.

"Let's go get 'em." Tuxedo Mask said.

"We've been gone for half an hour, and they didn't even notice it!" Usagi

exclaimed.

"Come on Usagi, how dense do you think we are? Your forgetting I know

every single trick you do." Super Sailor Moon emerging from a dark alley.

"Busted." Usagi said quietly. "So we'll turn around and go the other

way." Usagi said as she almost walked into Tuxedo Mask. "Or maybe not. What

about. . ."

But Super Sailor Chibi-Moon was blocking the other possible exit.

Serena!! It's Lita. We need major Senshi back up right way! Get to

the Super Market on 33rd Street, hurry! 

"Might as well take the runaways with us." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Hey!" Rei said getting angry.

"No time for it Rei. We need to transform. JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"What's the fastest way there?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"Most likely the rooftops." Tuxedo Mask responded. (the younger

Tuxedo Mask is referred to as Tuxedo Kamen)

"Oh no you don't." Super Sailor Chibi-Moon said. "Mina in the future

said it wasn't so bad, never ever will I do THAT again. I'm staying on the

ground."

"You're not getting me up there." Sailor Moon said looking at the

building behind then.

"I'm taking the rooftops." Sailor Venus said. "Just like the old days

in England. I kind of miss jumping from rooftop to rooftop."

"You can do that without me." Sailor Moon said.

"I'm staying on the ground too." Sailor Mars said. "I don't feel like

breaking my ankle, if you know what I mean."

"I'm taking the rooftops too." Sailor Jupiter said. "It can't be

that bad."

"I'm staying on the ground." Sailor Mercury said. "I hate heights."

"It's not that bad Sailor Mercury. After a while you get use to it,"

Tuxedo Kamen said. He was glad Sailor Moon would traveling on the ground so

he could so to speak escape her for a few moments.

"I'm taking the rooftops, also." Tuxedo Mask said.

"So will I." Super Sailor Moon replied.

All of the younger Senshi looked at her in surprise.

"Mina taught me. It's easy, so let's go!" Super Sailor Moon said as

jumped on top of the building behind them.

"Serena's going to be like this in a few years, oh I just CAN'T

wait." Sailor Mars muttered.

Tuxedo Kamen didn't say anything, but he has shocked. Is this

really the same Serena Tsukino, I know? What is she going to do next? Stupid

question, somewhere in there, she's going to be Chibi usa's mother. One of

these days she going to kill her though.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"It's not working." Super Sailor Gaia said.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

The youma screamed in pained. So far Mars was the only Senshi to hurt

the youma.

"MECURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

"MARS CELSTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"MOON SCEPTOR ELIMATION!"

"It didn't work." Sailor Jupiter said quietly.

"Only heat attacks work." Super Sailor Jupiter said.

"Serena, ready?" Sailor Sol asked.

"Okay. SUN STONE POWER, DUO!"

"SOLARSTAR STAR CRYSTAL, MAKE UP!"

"What in the!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"SOLSTICE SUMMER NOVA DESTRUCTION!!!" Super Sailor SolarStar shouted.

(Sailor MoonStar is also Sailor SolarStar. ) (:) Nice smilely?) (So you know

which Senshi is attacking all of the Star Attacks will be used by the Younger

Senshi, unless said so otherwise.)

"MARS FIRE STORM FLASH!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"NOVA ANNHILATE!"

With all the combined energy the youma turned to dust.

"How can I be Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon!?" Sailor Moon asked

confused.

"I can be Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon because I'm a princess from the

Sun and the Moon." Sailor Sun said.

"I don't believe it!? It's uncanny! You skipped the speech!!" Sailor

Sol.

"Tranquility . . ." Super Sailor Moon started to respond.

"Are you saying that I'm related to Sailor Sol, and Sailor

SolarStar?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes." Sailor Sol said. "I thought you said no more Nova

Annihilate." Sailor Sol said to Sailor Sun.

"Look Tranquility. We had to beat the youma somehow." Sailor Sun

said. "Let's get going back to the temple. I need have a talk with the run

away Senshi."

"Okay Sere, you got it. GOLDEN MOON CRYSTAL GET US OUTTA HERE!" Once

again in a flash of golden light appeared and the Senshi disappeared to

Raye's Cherry Hill Temple. Once they got there they de-transformed.

Chibi usa came running in and said, "I told you guys would get

caught!"

"Spore." Usagi said.

"Meatball Head." Chibi-usa replied.

"Don't call me that! I hate that name!!" Usagi yelled getting angry.

"Smoochy, Moochy, Meatball Head!" Chibi usa said. She noticed Usagi

coming after her. "Hey no fair! I'm just a kid!!" she yelled as she started

to run away from Usagi.

"I have too many nicknames." Serena said.

"There's more than eight!?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I have other things to do besides count nicknames." Serena said.

"That reminds me." Seth said. "Someone in here needs to learn some

music."

"Not again!" Michael whined.

"If you get it right the first time then there would be no problem,

but no, you had to forget some of the words to a song that you helped write.

How pathetic can you get?" Tony asked.

"Pretty pathetic." Alex said.

"Alex." Serena said. "Alyssa, we need to have a talk with them."

Serena said gesturing towards the younger Senshi. Just then Usagi and

Chibi-usa came running in. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!" They ended up running into

her. "Get off ME!!" When Serena finally got up she shook her head. This was

so observed, but it was the truth. "You two running around like that remind

of Tony chasing Michael."

All of the Elder Senshi except for Tony and Michael of course started

laughing out loud.

"Now, I would like to talk to all the Younger Senshi. Follow me."

Serena said looking at the Younger Senshi. Slowly they followed.

Once they went into a separate room she had a nice long talk with

them. Once the discussion ended Alyssa left the room to join with the other

Senshi.

"We can't stay in here forever!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Why didn't I think of this before!?" Serena said jumping up. She

then began to dig their her Lunar Space Pocket. She pulling out the following

items: her Crisis Brooch, the Holy Grail, her Moon Rod, her Star Locket, her

communicator, the Imperial Silver Crystal, and finally her Luna Pen.

"Enough in there?" Minako asked. "And I thought my closet was bad."

"All this stuff is Senshi related." Serena said. Then noticing the

Star Locket add, "more or less."

"Minako, since you're the REAL leader of the Sailor Senshi, while your

here, I'm going to allow you and one other person to leave the temple, but

you must stay together, and must tell me when you're going, and who's going. I

am allowing you to use my Luna Pen. However you must remember to give it back

to me before you leave. Usagi please tell me you actually have your Luna Pen

in your Lunar Pocket."

"I'm not sure." Usagi said as she started digging threw her Lunar

Pocket. She had much different results. She found, her Crystal Brooch, her

Moon Scepter, her communicator, a Sailor V Manga, some arcade tokens, her

Star Locket, a 50 on her last test, and finally her Luna Pen.

"You got a 50! Usagi it's amazing!" Ami shouted shocked. Usually

she got about a 30 or less.

"I had nothing else to do, so I studied for a while." Usagi said.

"You studied!?" Rei asked not believing her.

"You sure your feeling alright, Usagi? I mean you studying. It's

like . . ." Mako said leaving her voice trailing off.

"I studied because I was bored. There's nothing was nothing to do

around there." Usagi said looking at her hands.

"Come on Usagi, I've know you the longest, what's wrong?" Ami asked

worried.

"It's none of your business!" Usagi yelled getting up and running out

of the room.

The Younger Senshi then looked at Serena to see what she would say.

She closed her eyes. "I'm not going to say." Serena said as got up and left.

The Elder Senshi seen Usagi stalk out of the room which the others

where in and wondered what was going on. A few seconds later Serena came out

following her after her.

"What happened?" Lita asked.

"I have a pretty good idea." Alyssa said. "I however, am in no

position to say."

"Usagi are you okay?" Serena asked as she came outside.

"You wouldn't understand." Usagi gummy answered.

"Wouldn't I understand better than anyone? After all I am you, but

only two years older." Serena told her confused younger self.

"What did I do? Why does Mamoru hate me so much?" Usagi said. She

looked like she was ready to cry. "I should throw out that Star Locket, it's

pointless. It just takes up space in my Lunar Pocket."

Mamoru had followed them outside, he made sure to stay out of sight.

Seeing Usagi in so much pain was tearing him apart. This was pain that HE

caused her. I will make this up to one day, I swear. Then an idea hit him.

Chibi usa in from a thousand years in the future. If she's Usagi's daughter,

she's still alive. But what about the dreams? He shook his head to clear his

thoughts and to listen the conversation at hand.

"Okay, I'm going to try to explain some of it." Serena said. "The

hard part is not giving a lot away, you know what I mean?" she asked. At

Usagi's nod she continued. "Darien is the most stubborn person I know. If

there's a problem he wants to figure it by himself. To make a long story

short you didn't do anything."

"But then why is he so cold to me? I must have done something." Usagi

said.

"That's what I used to think too. Things will work out, just wait.

I'm sure it's not easy seeing me and Darien together, is it?" Serena asked.

"Well no. But it's different." Usagi said.

"Not so. It's driving him crazy too." Serena said.

"Then why don't he just talk to me?" Usagi asked.

"He's too stubborn." Serena said. "I have to be going now. Feel a

little better?" Serena asked her younger self. Usagi nodded her head.

On her way in she seen Mamoru and said it quietly enough for only

him to hear, and not Usagi. "You failed the tests with flying colors. I am

dead now? I know all about the dreams, Mamoru. You've seen what you're doing

to her. Only you can help her. Remember my words." Serena said as she walked

backed inside.

An Hour Later

Inside the Great Fire Room

"What are we going to do? How are we going to get back to our time?

Who's knows what's happening in our own time?" Ami asked the others. "Us

being here is causing some problems. Never will I sneak out with you again

Usagi. Unless, it's for Senshi proposes. You got us into so much trouble."

"Well we know that Usagi's older self is mostly like going to have to

use the Imperial Silver Crystal, and that my elder self freaked out." Minako

said.

"Using the Imperial Silver Crystal is very dangerous. We all know

what some of the end results are." Mamoru said.

"Can I have the Crystal so I can go home already?" Chibi usa asked.

"Sailor Pluto won't let you travel threw time." Usagi said. "Back to

the problem at hand, what are we going to do?"

Serena, Darien, Rose, Travis, and Molly where all in their room,

laughing and joking around.

"Okay, I just heard this great new joke from my uncle." Rose started.

"There was this guy that was in the bar and he went and said that all lawyers were assholes. Then there was this like 300 pound guy that look really tough and all. He went

and said, I object to that. So this guy backed away and asked, why are you a

lawyer? So then this 300 pound guy went and said, no I'm an asshole."

When Rose finished her joke, Serena, and Molly where rolling on the

floor with laughter. Travis and Darien were laughing, but not rolling on the

floor like Molly and Serena.

Across the hall was the room with the Three Lights, Alyssa and Tara.

Alyssa and

Tara were trying to quietly discuss a myth of what might happen due

to the events. The Lights meanwhile where working on some new song lyrics for

a song and arguing where a B Flat should go. This was really, really annoying

Tara. She couldn't cope with it anymore.

"Shut up!" Tara yelled at them. "Don't put a B Flat in your stupid

song!"

"We'll argue if we WANT to." Michael said glaring at her.

"Oh, no you won't! Tara yelled getting up. She pulled out her

transformation wand, and yelled, "SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" As the light

erupted from her power stick, the Three Lights knew there was about to be BIG

problems. The light vanished, Super Sailor Saturn stood there with her Glaive

in one hand, looking ready to use it against them.

Super Sailor Saturn tighten her grip on her Glaive. "Now, you SHALL

shut up." She spoke softly as she inched her way closer to the scared Lights.

At this sight, Tony, Michael, and Seth, ran out the door screaming and

yelling like a bunch of lunatics. Serena and the others had heard this.

Serena got up to see what was going on. Serena opened the door just

when Super Sailor Saturn turned the corner. Serena seem the Glaive coming as

she turned the corner, she screamed and ducked at the same time and ended up

on her bottom. By this time the Three Lights came back and everyone else was

in the hallway wondering what was going on.

Very slowly Serena stood back up. She gave Saturn a hard look. All

eyes were on Serena and Super Sailor Saturn. Serena folded her arms across

her chest and slowly counted to ten in order to calm herself down. Frustrated

isn't quite the word to describe how she was feeling.

"She's counting. . ." Rini remarked as she ran in the room she was

staying in. Alyssa did the same and shut the door.

"Tara . . . you and I REALLY need to have a nice LONG chat, ALONE.

Follow me." Serena said as she led Super Sailor Saturn down a hallway.

"De-transform first." Super Sailor Saturn did as she was told.

Serena led her to the kitchen a few doors down from the Great Fire.

"Tara, I know that the Lights can be extremely annoying and frustrating, but

can you imagine IF I let Alex transform every time she was ticked off at Seth

or the rest of them? Promise you'll never do this again. . . unless I give

you permission to scare the crap out of them, deal?" Tara nodded and smiled.

"OH MY GOSH! I left all my stuff in the room with the Younger Senshi!

Aaaaahhhhh!" Serena yelled as she ran out of the room. Passing up the room

with the Younger Senshi. "Usagi! We left all of our Senshi stuff in the

other room!!!!!"

Usagi hit the side of her head. "How stupid CAN I be!?" Usagi yelled

at herself as she ran out after the other Serena. When they got to the room,

however everything was gone. Vanished. (just kidding) When they go to the

room, however, everything was in one great big pile.

"Who's is who's?" Usagi asked.

"Um, okay. We can figure this out, no problem." Serena said as she

bent down to look at the pile. She picked up a Sailor V Manga and said,

"Here, put this in your Lunar Pocket immediately."

"Okay." Usagi said.

Rini came in to see what was going on. "What are you doing now?"

"We were both looking for something earlier and our stuff got a

little bit mixed up." Serena explained. "Let's see . . . Ah! The Holy Grail

is . . . Here! Here's my Moon Rod, here's your Moon Scepter and your test."

"Who's communicator's who's?" Usagi asked. "Same thing with the Star

Lockets, but I don't really need it . . ."

"Now stop that! I won't hear of it anymore!" Serena said. "Now,

where's my Crisis compact, the Crystal is . . . here. Game tokens are all

here." Serena said as she handed them to her younger self. "Here's your

Crystal Brooch, it just might come in handy."

"How in the world are we going to figure this out?" Usagi asked.

Mina, Lita and Raye came to see what they were yelling about a

couple of minutes before.

"What are you doing now, Meatball Brains?" Raye asked.

"We were both looking for our Luna Pens, so we had to almost

completely empty out our Lunar Pockets and our stuff got mixed up. And we

can't figure out who's is who's." Serena said.

"Let me see the two communicators." Mina said. After a few minutes of

examining them she went and said, "This is Serena's I recognize a dent in

there I accidentally made, and never told you about." Mina said.

"Gee, thanks Mina. At least you figured out who's who's. Now, the

Star Locket. I don't have a clue." Serena said looking at the too Lockets.

"Let me have a look." Luna said she entered the room. "You dropped

this so many times I'm amazed it still works."

"I have not dropped it that MANY times, Luna!" Serena said.

"Well, what are sitting there for? Help me out with this one." Luna

told Serena.

"Yes, Mommie." Serena said.

"Serena. What am I ever going to do with you?" Luna asked.

"I don't know Luna, but you have a least a thousand years to figure

that one out." Serena laughing at the face Luna was making.

"Only a thousand years!?" Luna said trying to sound surprised.

"Ah Ha!!!!!" Serena said holding up a Star Locket. "This one is mine.

Look at the slight dent there. You know Luna, I dropped this for a reason,

so we knew it would be mine later on!" Serena said.

"Can someone please shoot me." Luna mumbled.

"Okay." Mina said as she got up.

"MINA!!!" Luna screeched.

"I was joking, Luna. Don't be such a 'scaredy cat. Your just like

Artemis, no wonder you and A-------" Mina said. She was cut off by Lita. She

put a hand our Mina's mouth to get her to shut up.

"We're never going to learn to shut up." Lita said. "By the time

younger Senshi leave, they're going to know as much as we do."

"Hey you guys!" Amy said as she came in. "Raye, your uncle called

and wanted to tell you that the skating rink just opened. He invited all of

us to come. We would be the only ones there. I told him we would be coming.

Since no one will be there, we would be able to have the Younger Senshi come

with us, without a problem. It's great isn't it?"

"I can't skate." Usagi complained.

"Yes you can." Serena told her.

"Are you saying that dizty, clumsy, loud mouth, idiotic, Meatball

Head can skate?" Raye asked disbelieving.

"Yes, she can skate, Raye. Believe it or not. When's the last time

we went to the rink anyway, Serena? What about seven months ago or so?" Lita

asked.

"Oh this I HAVE to see." Raye said. "Well, let's go tell the others."

After a few minutes of explaining this to the other Senshi they where

glad to go.

"The biggest klutz in history can skate well? What's going to happen

next? More Senshi from the past are going to come here? Before they even

find out who the Moon Princess was?" Raye complained even more.

"Be careful what you wish for Raye." Alyssa said with a slight smile

on her face.

Serena notice this and asked, "PLEASE, no more Senshi, we have more

than enough. Thank you."

"Let's get going, like in this century?" Minako asked.

"Well you're good at skating, so you WANT to go." Usagi whined.

"Last time we went skating it didn't go too well if I remember."

Usagi said. "Everyone was after the crystal."

"Yeah! When are you going to give me the crystal?" Chibi usa said

getting up ready to attack Usagi for the crystal again.

"Help." Usagi said as she ran out of the room.

"I want the crystal! And I want it now!!!"

Serena sat there and shook her head. What will get them to stop?

"KNOCK IT OFF!!!!!!!!!" Mamoru yelled at them. "Wasn't last night

bad enough? Mako and Minako where arguing, and two screaming didn't help

much."

"Wait a minute, we could have a bit of a problem." Serena said. "We

have 25 people and how many drivers?"

"If you push it I can hold 5 other people in the car with me. Two

people will have to double up in the front though." Alex stated.

"Same with me." Rose said.

"Same here." Darien said.

"As with me." Michelle answered.

"Okay so five drivers, that takes care of everyone!" Serena

exclaimed happily.

"I'll go with Alex." Tara spoke up.

"Okay." Alyssa said. "You and Alex will be charge of the younger

Senshi not finding anything out about the future. The other four will be . . . Ami . . .

Rei . . . Mako . . . and . . . Mamoru. Tara and Ami will double up. I will be

going with Rose, along with Usagi . . . Travis . . . Minako . . . and . . .

Chibi usa. Usagi and Chibi usa will double up."

"What!? There is no way I'm sitting next to that little spore, let

alone doubling up with her!!!" Usagi exclaimed.

"IF she's going to be YOUR daughter, you should at LEAST get

ALONG!!!!" Serena yelled.

"She does have a point you two." Ami told them.

"Thank you." Serena said.

"Okay, how about the elder Inner Senshi and Molly in the same car as

me?" Michelle asked. "I don't care who doubles up."

"Who's left?" Alex asked.

"Treat us like leftovers, huh?" Michael asked.

"Oh great! What about Artemis, Luna and Apollo?" Serena asked.

"How about Artemis and I go with Rose?" Luna asked.

"Wait a minute, guess who gets stuck with the Three Lights?" Serena

asked.

Serena turned her glanced towards the Three Lights. "It's going to be

a long ride, and you three, rather you four." Serena added as she quickly g

lanced at Darien. "Don't want to see me go crazy, ne?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luna asked.

"Well Luna, your lucky! You get to come along too!" Serena exclaimed.

"Oh just great." Luna muttered. "So let's see, Darien will be driving,

Rini and Serena will be doubling up, and the Starlights in the back. And

there's no way, I mean no way you can get me to sit in the back seat with

those three. And more thing, it's a good thing that Raye isn't in the same

car or else I WILL go insane!!" Luna finished.

"Okay let's get going!!" Serena exclaimed jumping up.

Later on At the Skating Rink

"Travis, have you ever skated before?" Serena asked as she put her

skates on at the ice rink.

"Not in this lifetime." Travis said.

"You're going to skate like Serena then." Alex said laughing.

"And since when was have you ever went ice skating, Alex?" Michelle

asked.

"Never. If I can roller blade then ice skating should be a snap."

Alex explained.

"Lets hit the ice!" Mako exclaimed as she was the first to set out

of the ice.

Ami was the next one out on the ice. She was skating pretty good

considering how

long it has been since she last skated. "Come on Usagi, I'll help

you with your skating come on!" Ami said as she dragged Usagi out onto the

ice.

Not even after a minute when Ami and Usagi got out on the ice, Usagi

went and shouted, "I told you I can't skate!" Usagi already fell down. Now

Minako and Mako where there with Usagi and Ami they were trying to help

Usagi up. "Oh, what's the use!" Usagi said when she finally got back up. As

luck would have it she fell down again.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" the Three Lights exclaimed as all fell down.

None of them had ever ice skated before.

"This is REALLY going to suck." Michael said as he got back up.

"It's not that hard!" Travis yelled as he skated by. He skate about

ten more steps and then fell.

"Are you so sure about that Travis?" Serena asked laughing. "Talk

about putting your foot in your mouth."

"And when are you going to go there Ice Queen?" Travis asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead and klutz out, Meatball Brains." Raye added as she

got out on the ice.

"Fine Raye, I'll show you. Ready Lita?" Serena asked.

"Almost." Lita said tying the lace on her left skate.

"When Lita's ready then I'll go an skate." Serena answered.

"I'll race someone." Rose said she got out on the ice. "Lunkhead?"

"Rose, do you have any idea the last time I went skating?" Darien

asked.

"I'll go against you Rose." Molly said as she stepped out onto the

ice.

"About two and a half years ago, and you had NO problems skating."

Serena said grinning.

Darien shook his head. "I know when I'm beat. Alright." Then looking

at Serena he said, "I'll get you later for that."

"Wait for me! I'll go too." Alex said.

"On the count of three go. Lap the ring three times, and the first

one back wins." Serena explained to them.

"I didn't fall!" Usagi triumphantly exclaimed. She so far went five

steps without falling.

"Lucky you." Michael said. Out of the Three Lights he still couldn't

stop falling and landing on his back. He was having such a great time. In

fact, he has having a blast.

"One . . . two . . . three!" Serena exclaimed. Darien took off, Rose

took five steps and fell, Molly took ten steps and fell, Alex just fell. Seth

has laughing his head off.

"Why you little . . ." Alex yelled as she got back up and just ended

up falling back down again. Now everyone was laughing at her.

"Well Meatball Brains, are you going to skate or not?" asked an

impatient Raye.

"Okay Raye. Relax will ya?" Serena asked her. "Lita!! Are you ready

yet?"

"Yeah. I say we do a double on our jump. We'll skate two laps as a

warm up, half

way thru the second lap we'll jump? Sound great?" Lita asked.

"Sounds fine to me." Serena said grinning. In a couple of seconds

Lita and Serena were out on the ice. So far Serena hadn't tripped or klutzed

out.

"One . . . two . . . three . . . GO!" Lita exclaimed. They then both

took off.

The others that were watching were shocked to say the least. Serena

still hadn't fell and she was skating as fast as Lita was. Then came the hard

part. The jump. They both acted.

"I'm dreaming! That's the only answer I'm taking! It's not possible!

Meatball Head did not just do that." Raye explained as her jaw dropped down

to the ground, along with everyone else.

"I never would have believed it, if I hadn't saw it." Mina said.

"I've seen it and I still don't believe it." Amy said.

When Lita and Serena came back, Serena said, "So Raye, how bad did I

klutz out?" Serena asked grinning.

"I never would have believed it unless I saw it." Minako said.

"I've seen and I still don't believe." Ami said.

"Oh, I really just can't wait a couple years from now. What are the

odds. Meatball Brains not klutzing out!?" Rei exclaimed. She still couldn't

believe it.

"Go ahead and skate Rei, or are you afraid to klutz out?" Mako asked.

"Not one bit." Rei said as she got out on the ice. Of course Rei

managed to get about twenty steps in before she fell.

To Be Continued . . .

I didn't realize this was that long, or I would have stopped at a

different spot.

In the next part I'm going to leave off where Rei fell. Just so you know.

Next part will be called: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Destiny Any

More? Part Six: Can You Say Crystal Tokyo?

Ja ne, minna-chan!!

-JadeStar


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Six: Can You Say Crystal Tokyo?

Not gonna spill anything about this chapter, just read on, and hope you enjoy it. Bye!

-JadeStar

"Go ahead and skate Rei, or are you afraid to klutz out?" Mako asked.

"Not one bit." Rei said as she got out on the ice. Of course Rei

managed to get about twenty steps in before she fell.

"Rei is as bad as me!!" Usagi shouted as she skated by her.

"Just you wait Usagi!! I'm going to get you REALLY good!" Rei as she

got back up from the ice.

Rei never ended up getting Usagi really good. Everyone was skating

pretty well by the time they were getting really to leave.

Usagi wasn't ecstatic that Serena was skating with Darien, having his arms

around her waist. They are trying to kill me!! I won't let it get to me. I

won't!

Rini and Chibi usa turned out to be pretty good skaters too. They

both said that they did a lot of skating back home.

"I still can't believe that Meatball Head is my mom. There has got to

be a mistake." Chibi usa said to Rini.

"Nope. No mistake. She's not as bad as you think." Rini told her.

Yeah right. And pigs fly. Chibi usa thought.

After a couple hours of skating and laughing the Senshi were really

to go. Usagi was having so much fun she really didn't want to the ice rink.

In the end, Serena had the Starlights drag her off.

Back at the Cherry Hill Temple

Serena was sitting outside the steps on the temple just thinking.

Darien came up quietly, he yet again going to sneak up behind Serena

and scare the living daylights out of her. But . . . a floor board creaked

underneath him. So much for that idea

"Alyssa, you scared me good not even 10 minutes ago, you can stop

now." Serena said without turning around.

"Do I really look like Alyssa that much?" Darien teased.

Serena turned around to face Darien. "Darien! You were going to

sneak up on me again weren't you?" Serena asked as she got up. "Do you ever

stop? Why don't you do this to other people? Why do you think it's

so . . . ."

Darien cut her off with a kiss. (How many really want to hear Serena

babble? I don't, and I'm the writer, so there!) When the kiss ended they

both sat down.

Serena wrapped her arms around Darien in a tight embrace. Darien held

her equality as tight.

"I'll miss you so much." Serena whispered into his pink shirt.

Travis was looking for Serena because no one else had the last

minute Astronomy homework, luckily it was Serena's last class. He finally

found Serena outside, who at this moment just happened to be sharing a kiss

with Darien.

"Hey!!! Love Birds!!!! We have a problem here. Do you want to help

us OR do you two just WANT to be ALONE?" Travis remarked. Travis said it in

one of his strange voices and said it loud enough for the others to hear

inside the temple.

Mina, Lita, Raye, Minako, Mako, Rei, Rini, Minako, Chibi usa, Rose,

and Molly where all rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

Alyssa, Luna, Apollo, Artemis and Amy had sweat drops on their

foreheads.

Usagi winced. Big mystery what their up to if their alone.

"And people say that I'm really annoying." Michael muttered.

"You are." Seth remarked.

"Some things never change do they?" Luna asked Alyssa.

"You will be surprised to hear me say this Luna, but some things you

will be glad that they do not change." Alyssa said.

"Like the future?" Chibi usa asked Puu.

"Not necessarily, Small Lady. The future is not written in stone, it

is what we shape it to be. The future might actually changed soon,

unless . . ." Alyssa said. She tilted her head slightly towards Usagi. Chibi

usa had no idea what was going on.

"Don't I know, I was there at the time." Luna coldly said.

"I don't get it." Chibi usa said.

"It will be explained in time. Small Lady, just be patient." Alyssa

reassured the small child.

Back to the scene with Serena, Darien & Travis. Serena and Darien

both blushed and looked up at Travis who was known in the door way.

An acorn was laying next to Serena. She picked it up and threw it at

Travis, but he easily dodged it. It sailed past him and into the next room.

"Alright! Who threw it? This isn't a good day to get me angry!" Alex

shouted.

Serena came in and quickly went to Alex. "Sorry about the acorn Alex,

it was meant to hit Travis, but he dodged it."

"Meatball Brains! Did you think that he wouldn't notice an acorn

coming right at him? Raye remarked trying to get Serena angry again.

"Raye, drop it. When will this feud ever end? Ever since you joined

the Sailor Senshi and you went through the portal, with the buses you started

arguing. Can you please bury it for once?" Amy asked.

"Sure. Where do you want it to be buried? Tokyo Cemetery? Chicago

Cemetery? New York Cemetery, London Cemetery, Paris Cemetery. . ." Michael

continued but was cut off when Alex punched him in the stomach.

"He had that on coming." Serena said looking at Alex.

"He sure did." Alex agreed.

"Amy give up on it already. If they still argue in my time, they'll

never stop." Rini said.

"What's the problem?" Serena asked.

"Do you remember the Astronomy Homework? None of us have it." Amy said.

"I don't really know." Serena said looking inside her Lunar Pocket,

again. She pulled out a paper. I wonder why I didn't find this earlier.

"It's right here."

"Good." Amy said as she gave a sheet of paper to everyone that in the

same grade level as her. "Let's get it over with. Outer Senshi, please stay

here we may need your help." Amy said. "Serena what's the first question?"

Amy asked as she finished putting her name on her paper.

"Damn you Diamond!" Alyssa shouted getting up. "Haven't you screw

the Time Streams enough? IF only the other three Outer Senshi here had their

Eternity Powers, then I would go there and kick the shit out of you. PLUTO

PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" And the bright flash ended. Super Sailor Pluto stood

there. "Excuse me, but someone has be taught a lesson. DARK DOME OPEN!"

"Again?" Tara asked as the purple mists cleared.

"The first question?" Amy said.

"Me wanting to do homework, yeah right!" Usagi exclaimed. She was still

in the room along with the other Younger Senshi.

"Okay. Where doing Planet's Closest to the Sun. #1 is First planet.

We have to name the planets in order. That's the first nine questions.

"Have Seth answer that one." Michael said. "We stopped on at least

half of them trying to find Earth, again."

"We know from Rose, that Pluto is the last planet." Darien said with

grin on his face.

Lunkhead!!

"I don't get it." Serena said.

"You already left the mall at the time." Mina said.

"Okay, I know that Earth is number three. What's the really small

pointless planet next the Sun, Mercies? Or something." Seth said out loud.

"MERCURY!!! And it IS NOT a POINTLESS PLANET!!!!" Amy shouted.

"Before you continue, may I remind you that each Senshi is a Princess

from their respective planet. Amy is Sailor Mercury, so she's the Princess of

Mercury, and so on. Don't try it again." Serena said looking at Seth.

"Sorry about that Amy. The biggest planet is fifth, Mars, Venus,

Saturn, no Jupiter! Jupiter is number five. Okay, number six is then Saturn.

Number seven is either Uranus or Neptune. Neptune is number eight! So Uranus

is number seven. Mars and Venus are second and fourth. Mars is colder, so

it's fourth, and that would make Venus the second planet." Seth said.

Just then Super Sailor Pluto came back laughing. "That will teach

him." Super Sailor Pluto said as de-transformed into Alyssa.

"What happened?" Rini asked.

"Diamond was trying to screw up time some more, so I stopped him. He

won't be hearing anyone well for a while. I used at least ten Dead Screams on

him." Alyssa said.

"Good. He deserved it. Let's get this homework done, ne? Next set.

Okay let's see here. The years and days are mixed up. We have to figure out

each planet's rotational period. Those are the next nine. Here we go. They

are:

#10. 88 Days

#11. 84 Years

#12. 247 Years

#13. 29 Years

#14. 2 Years

#15. 225 Days

#16. 365 Days

#17. 164 Years

#18. 11 Years."

"Thanks to Rose, we know that Pluto is 247 years, so that's answer

number 12." Raye said, teasing Rose some more.

"Give it a rest, will you?" Rose said to Raye. She was getting tired

of this. "I'm out of here."

"Come Rose, what if we have questions that we don't know that are

about Earth?" Serena asked her.

"Ask Lunkhead, he has been on Earth longer than me. I was on the Moon." Rose

said leaving the room.

"Say what?" Usagi asked looking at the Elder Senshi in the room.

"It's a long that goes back a thousand years, at the Moon Kingdom."

Serena said.

"Okay, since Mercury is closest to the Sun, it would have 88 days,

that's number 10, Earth is 365, so that's number 16, Venus is the second

planet closest to the Sun so that would have to be number 15. Mars is the

fourth planet so, that would make it 2 years, so that's number 14. Than

Jupiter would be number 18. Saturn, number 13. Uranus number 11. And Neptune

number 17."

Everyone was looking at her speechless.

"What did you expect? I've aced Science all year." Serena said.

"I go to college for a while I come back your getting straight A's

like Amy. What's next?" Darien asked.

"Before I forget. Alex, Michelle, there's been some thing I've been

something I wanting to ask you two. You had a violin concert in Boston, a

few days before the flooding. There have been reports of two Sailor Senshi

on campus. Let me guess, they where Deep Submerged." Serena looking at

Michelle.

"You caught us red handed." Michelle said looking at Alex. "It was

her idea."

"We didn't want to have an unhappy Princess for her birthday." Alex

explained.

"I'm glad you did it." Serena said smiling.

"Everyone was glad it happened. Since you guys flooded it, we got

two extra weeks off." Darien said looking at Michelle and Alex.

"Can we please finish this homework now?" Mina asked.

"Hey, guys?" Rose said as she came back into the room. "It's ONLY

12:30 in the morning, so if youmas attack, they would have a GOOD chance to

defeat the Senshi, unless they get some sleep, ne?"

"12:30 a.m. already!" Serena exclaimed getting up. "In that case

everyone to bed immediately."

"No screaming. Understood?" Mamoru said looking at Usagi and Chibi

usa.

"IF Meatball Head doesn't snore." Chibi usa said looking at Usagi

getting her angry yet again.

"I DO NOT SNORE, SPORE!" Usagi yelled at Chibi usa.

Mamoru shook his head. I'm surprised my older self hasn't gone crazy

yet. "KNOCK IT OFF!!!!" That shut both of them up.

Serena was shaking her head, slightly laughing.

"And what is so funny?" Mamoru asked. He wanted to kick himself for

talking to her. Stupid.

"Nothing." Serena said as she started to leave the room.

Rini couldn't help herself and she started laughing out loud.

"Small Lady . . . ." Alyssa warned her.

"Okay, okay." Rini said as left the room still laughing, she

bumped into Serena.

"Watch where you're going." Serena said.

"You watch where you're going, I'm royalty." Reenie said.

"So am I." Serena said back to her.

"I'm higher up then you."

"Since when?"

"Well I am."

"I'm your mother."

"Not yet."

"So."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, you may not be born, BUT you are still my daughter,

like it or not."

"If I could I would trade you in."

"And get someone mean like Raye?"

"No, someone nice like Puu."

"Alyssa has to stay in the Time Streams."

"Okay, then Amy."

"She's a doctor."

"Okay, then Tara."

"She's too young."

"Aren't you?"

"If you weren't my daughter then you wouldn't be born."

"You win this one. I'll win the next one."

"I don't think so."

"Meatball Head!"

"Spore."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"What just happened?" Rei asked. They all over heard what Serena and

Rini said.

"They finally get along. Thank God." Darien said getting up.

"Someone shoot me." Usagi said.

"Sure." Rei said approaching her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!! Stay away from me!!!" Usagi yelled getting behind

Mako for protection.

"TO BED!!!!!!!!!!" Alyssa commanded.

They listened pretty well. After that everyone when to their rooms

and they went to bed.

Inside Room One

Serena woke up the next morning feeling great. She smiled when she

noticed Darien's arms around her waist. I could really get use to this.

She thought. She had to carefully pry his arms off. I wonder if anyone else

is up. When she got into the kitchen her question was answered. There where

a bunch of people making breakfast. Mako, Lita, Alyssa, Michelle, Alex, Rei,

Amy and Mamoru.

Big mystery why he's up so early in the morning. Serena thought.

After breakfast it was time to continue their homework from last

night. After about two hours later they were almost done.

"Okay." Serena said. "The last nine are easy. It has to do with

Roman Gods and Goddesses. When I say what it is who ever that is from that

planet say the planet name. No funny business." Serena said looking at

Michael. "I want to get this over and done with. Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"Venus."

"Chief God."

"Jupiter."

"Messenger God."

"Mercury."

"God of the Sea."

"Neptune."

"God of War."

"Mars."

"God of Death."

"Saturn."

"God of the Starry Sky."

"Uranus."

"God of the Underworld."

"Pluto."

"Finally. Originally named Herschel."

"Uranus."

"That's it! Were done!" Serena exclaimed getting up.

"Good. Now, we are going to take our worthless brother and force him to

learn the music. NOW!!" Tony yelled.

"Not again." Michael said. "I'm not getting up."

"Oh yes you are." Seth said.

"No I'm not." Michael said.

"Fine. Alex want to give us a hand?" Seth asked grinning.

"Okay! I'm up!!!" Michael yelled jumping to his feet.

"So know what do we do?" Usagi asked bored.

Alyssa shot her head up, she then pull out her wand, again. "PLUTO

PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!" After a flash of light Super Sailor Pluto stood

there. In the corner of the room purple mist swirled.

"Who dares go through the Time Streams." Super Sailor Pluto said in a

threatening tone in her voice.

A few seconds later the mist cleared and three figures emerged. "I

telling you we took a wrong turn!" That voice was unmistakable.

"Haruka! Michiru! Hotaru! What are you three doing here? Why have you

left the palace?" Super Sailor Pluto asked. (the three Senshi from the

future will be referred to as Sailor)

"Setsuna-san let me explain." Sailor Saturn said walking up to face

her.

"Serenity-sama yo Endymion-sama, ginsu di ai duezo no wa mirau doku

aura watashi sadame no nara yatto. Dwa anato hashi na kisu wa yofuke

natsukashu." (Don't ask what was said, you're not suppose to understand stand

it like the rest of the Senshi in the room. If you must know, it's lyrics from

some different songs. Mostly Moon Revenge. If you do know Japanese and

translate it won't make sense. Yea, I know I'm Japanese, so I should know this stuff, but my dad sucks and never exactly taught, so now I'm taking classes.)

"Is it really that bad?" Super Sailor Pluto asked.

"Hai." Sailor Saturn said.

"Gomen ne, Setsuna-san, Haruka-san, Hotaru-chan, Michiru-san, poloi

Senshi taiki sae shibaratai no uzu. Fukaku naru hodo yokubari de? Rini

asked approaching the Eldest Senshi in the room.

"What did you say?" Serena asked.

"She's right, what about the rest of us?" Chibi usa asked.

"You understood that?" Usagi asked.

"So did I." Rose said.

"Me too." Molly said.

"Serenity-sama akai kioku wa doku, Small Lady. Onegai yo yofuke no

Crystal Tokyo manto hirogereba. Kaze no kooriga shita, minna-chan." Sailor

Neptune said.

"What a minute, Everyone in here is going to take a trip to CRYSTAL

TOKYO!!!!!!!" Rose exclaimed standing up.

"Rosalinda . . . Kaze di wa doku!! Baka!!!" Super Sailor Pluto said

looking at her.

"Hai. Minna-chan is going to Crystal Tokyo." Sailor Uranus said.

Looking at Super Sailor Pluto she said, "King AND Queen's orders."

"I know when I'm cooked." Super Sailor Pluto said looking defeated.

"Hotaru-chan, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, you three will take the

Elder Senshi. I'll take the Younger Senshi. The Senshi you are taking, Beryl

has just returned. The ones I'm taking are more complicated. The four

sisters have just been healed, they know who the Queen of Crystal Tokyo is,

not the King. They know that Chibi usa, is Serenity-sama's daughter. Let's

not add to that, ne?" Super Sailor Pluto told them.

The three Elder Senshi nodded their heads.

Super Sailor Pluto continued, "Sailor Saturn you will take the Outer

Senshi, Super Sailor Mercury, and Super Sailor Mars with you. Sailor Uranus,

you will take with you the three Starlights, Super Sailor Venus and Super

Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Neptune, you will take the Princess and the others

with you. Hotaru-chan your group will enter first. Senshi in Sailor Saturn's

group transform before enter the Time Streams."

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

After Super Sailor Mars finished transforming they went into the

Time Streams.

"Once you get to inside the Time Streams for us. I will be briefing

my group somewhat inside the Time Streams, then we will meet up with you.

Sailor Saturn you will the way back." Super Sailor Pluto explained.

"You really have fun torturing me don't you?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Even after a thousand years, visiting once a year, you still can't

get along? Come on Haruka-chan. You group is next." Super Sailor Pluto said

grinning.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

After Super Sailor Venus finished transforming they were ready to

join the others in the Time Streams.

"We get fuku's like that one day?" Minako asked examining them for

the first time.

"If you think that they look good, their better then you can image."

Super Sailor Venus said as entered the Time Streams.

"Until you get your Eternity Powers." Sailor Neptune said.

"Michiru-chan!!!!" Super Sailor Pluto said looking at her.

"We're up next." Molly said pulling out a crystal wand. The crystal

pale pink, when she transforms into Sailor SolarStar it's orange like

Venus's. The body of the wand was also pale blue. (I'm changing it right

know when she transforms her hair becomes a pale yellow/kinda whitish color.

Like Queen Serenity's.)

"MOONSTAR STAR CRYSTAL, MAKE UP!"

"SUN STONE POWER!"

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL, MAKE UP!"

"MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

Darien didn't say anything, he just bought out a rose and quickly

transformed.

"What kind of transformation is that!?" Usagi said looking disgusted.

"It's not THAT bad." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"Setsuna-san let me tell you this now, once get to the future, it

will be at least two days because of . . ." Sailor Neptune said.

"Understood." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"Well, here we go, again. Let's not have dragons and psycho's this

time, ne?" Super Sailor Moon said as she got ready to enter the Time Streams

once more.

"Now before we go I need to explain a couple things, but first

transform." Super Sailor Pluto instructed.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

One again Mamoru said nothing and pulled out a rose and quietly

transformed.

Once the Senshi where done transforming she continued, "Listen, and

listen good. You all know that Serenity is the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. You

shouldn't have learned that so soon. Right now you don't know who the King of

Crystal Tokyo is. That is how it WILL remain. Are we clear on this?" Super

Sailor Pluto asked.

"Crystal." Sailor Mars said. Super Sailor Pluto glared at her.

"What!? Sailor Mars asked confused.

"Forget it. Something's never change." Super Sailor Pluto said

walking up to the Time Streams.

"I wish." Sailor Moon mumbled.

"What was that?" Super Sailor Pluto asked her as she approached her.

"Nothing." Sailor Moon said. If I COULD change something, Mamoru and

me would still be together. Well, a girl can dream, can't she?

Tuxedo Kamen quickly glanced at her and noticed the expression on her

face. You don't need brain surgery to figure out what's wrong. I really

can't take it anymore. I should have talked to her. I HAVE talk to her. If

our elder selves are together in the future, she wouldn't be danger. Who

ever is sending me those nightmares, I'll kill them.

"Are you coming?" Super Sailor Pluto asked Tuxedo Kamen. Everyone

had already gone through the Time Gate except Tuxedo Kamen, and Super Sailor

Pluto.

"Yeah. Sorry." Tuxedo Kamen said as was about to enter, but Super

Sailor Pluto stopped him.

"You need to talk to her. Only you can help her. Your putting her

and yourself threw so much unneeded pain. Dreams, or should I say nightmares,

aren't always right?"

"You know about those nightmares?" Tuxedo Kamen asked not quite

believing the Guardian of Time.

"I am the Senshi of Time, am I not? I know EVERYTHING. I know who's

sent you those dreams, the purpose, and how stop them." Super Sailor Pluto

said.

"How can I stop them?" Tuxedo Kamen asked. He would do just anything

to get rid of the dreams and be with Usagi if she wasn't in danger.

"I will not tell how to get rid of the nightmares." Super Sailor

Pluto said.

"But I will ask you this. When was the last time you have this

nightmare?" Tuxedo Kamen took a moment to think about the question. "Before

I came here. Back in my time."

"Exactly." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"I don't get it." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"The last couple of nights you didn't get the nightmare, ne?" Super

Sailor Pluto asked him. At his nod she continued. "Usagi has been sleeping

in the same room as you. In other words, keeping her away from you isn't the

answer. Ignoring the nightmares and being Usagi is the answer."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me the answer." Tuxedo Kamen

questioned her, slightly grinning.

Super Sailor Pluto widened her eyes. "That's the first that has EVER

happened. I hate to see an unhappy Prince and Princess. You want to know

something else, you can be really frustrating!"

"How am I frustrating you now?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"DON'T ask. Now we must go." with that Super Sailor Pluto entered

the Time Streams. An extremely confused Tuxedo Kamen followed her.

"Okay, where are they?" Sailor Jupiter asked annoyed.

"Hopefully, talking some sense into him." Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah, to stay away from you." Chibi usa remarked.

At this time Super Sailor Pluto and a still extremely confused Tuxedo Kamen

came out of their "hiding spot" they had heard the whole conversation.

"Small Lady Serenity!" Super Sailor Pluto exclaimed. "Even with the

age difference your forgetting she's still YOUR mother."

"Were we this bad?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"WORSE!" all the Elder Inner Senshi replied.

"Sheesh." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Hotaru-chan, Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, I take it you two had no

problems finding the Younger Senshi in the Time Streams?" Super Sailor Pluto

asked them.

"Sure. Listen for the two Serenitys arguing. Piece of cake." Sailor

Uranus said.

"I wish my dad was here. Then I wouldn't have to put up with Meatball

Head over there." Chibi usa complained.

Sailor Moon interrupted her. "It's Mamoru isn't it?"

Super Sailor Pluto gripped her Time Staff tighter. Damn. She IS

good. she thought. "What are you talking about?" She asked as she faced

Sailor Moon.

"Never mind." Sailor Moon said.

"Okay. May I suggest that we. . ." Super Sailor Moon started to say,

but was interrupted by Sailor Star Healer again.

"No you may not suggest." Sailor Star Healer said.

"GET THE DUCK TAPE!" Super Sailor Moon shouted.

"Okay, okay." Sailor Star Healer said. She backed away for Super

Sailor Moon and the other two Starlights.

"Let's get going to Crystal Tokyo." Super Sailor Moon finished.

"Sure Meatball Brains, which way? Super Sailor Mars asked.

"Follow me." Sailor Saturn said.

After walking down a few tunnels Sailor Saturn said. "We're here."

She moved her Glaive to reveal a mirror to show what has happening in that

Time Line.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Huh? I did that?" Sailor Moon asked looking up

at the youma as is turned into dust and vanished. (IF you didn't know that

was Episode 1, English Dubbed Version)

"Or maybe not." Sailor Saturn said. "We went the wrong way." After

walking a little farther they got to a different door. "Let's try this one."

"DRAGON ZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"Who the hell are they?" Sailor Star Healer asked.

"Power Rangers. The pink one, Kimberley Hart, amazing gymnast." Super

Sailor Pluto said. "Hotaru-chan, this way." Super Sailor Pluto said pointing

her Time Staff.

"Now, where're getting somewhere." Sailor Mars mumbled.

An hour later they stopped again.

"Please say this is the right one. My feet are killing me." Chibi

usa whined.

"It is." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, Hotaru-chan, take all the Senshi with

you. I will close the portal. I also have a few matters to attend." Super

Sailor Pluto said.

One by one the Senshi went through the portal.

"Oh man! We're by the Sea of Tranquillity aren't we?" Chibi usa

asked.

"Are we on the Moon?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No. Unfortunately that is the Sea of Tranquillity." Sailor Neptune

said.

"At least, ten miles. A nice long nature walk. Fun." Chibi usa said.

"Ha! Twenty miles, wait to Mina trains to be a Senshi, twenty miles

in two and half days. And IF you're not back in time, then when you get back

it's even worse." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"Let's get going." Sailor Uranus said.

"Why can't be just Sailor Teleport in?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"IF you want to be sheeshcabobs, go for it." Sailor Saturn said.

"Fun." Sailor Mars said.

"Senshi, hurry!" Super Sailor Pluto said reappearing. "Diamond has a

welcoming grouping coming this way. Hide!!!"

"Where are they?" Emerald yelled looking around. "They were just

here."

"Right here." Sailor Uranus said.

"Who's there?" Emerald asked suspiciously.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Sailor Uranus yelled as she can out from behind the

trees.

"Let's take her down! JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

"That was pathetic." Emerald said. There wasn't even a scratch on

her. "Youma's, get them!" About fifteen youmas appeared and started to

attack the Senshi.

"Pluto? We could REALLY use Eternity here!" Sailor Saturn said

putting up a shield. "SILENT WALL!"

"Alright. Let's get to it." Super Sailor Pluto said. The Elder Outer

Senshi pulled out their wands. "Super Sailor Saturn hold the shield up,

until where done.

In a few moments their tiara's vanished to reveal a glowing symbol on

their foreheads for their respective planets. They then held up their wands

in a circle.

"PLUTO PLANET ETERNITY!" After Super Sailor Pluto said this her wand

exploded.

"URANUS PLANET ETERNITY!" Sailor Uranus's wand exploded also, and so

on.

"NEPTUNE PLANET ETERNITY!"

"SATURN PLANET ETERNITY!"

In the end only the symbol for each planet was left floating in the

air.

"Here we go." Super Sailor Pluto said. "PLUTO PLANET ETERNITY,

CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" The symbol of Pluto was joined with a six point

star. The same type that was on top of their old wands. The symbol of Pluto

was purple, the star was gold, and then it was surrounded by a purple crystal

The crystal had a star on top of if. When if landed on the bottom half of

the wand if changed to two wings on top. The base of the wand was a pale

purple. The rest of the transformation was the same. (The transformation is

the same for the other Outer Eternity Senshi, except for the symbols and the

crystal color, but I'm sure you can figure it out.)

"URANUS PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

(Their fuku's are somewhat like their super ones that Takeuchi-sensei

drew. The boots don't change though, or the gloves. The bows in back are the

same. Then don't have tiara's either.)

"What do say we give it a try?" Eternity Sailor Pluto asked the other

Eternity Senshi.

"I couldn't agree more." Eternity Sailor Neptune replied. "NEPTUNE

OCEANIC BLAST!" That took out a good five youma.

"Using your Eternity powers, so soon?" Emerald asked. "With out

permission to, oh what a shame."

"Shut up. I've had it with you, Emerald. MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Come on Mars, you must be one the weakest Senshi, behind Serenity.

She can't even finish a youma off without having the others help her. And

vice versa." Emerald sneered.

Super Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes. "You're supposed mind games are

pointless, Emerald. We've defeated you and your "scared Wiseman" before,

count on us doing it again."

Emerald neared her eyes. "This that a threat I hear? You out of all

people defeat me? I don't think so. Subeara, get to work."

Subeara used some kind of mist so the Senshi couldn't see anything.

Someone grabbed Super Sailor Moon from behind, and covered her mouth, so

she couldn't make a sound. And then they both disappeared without any of

the Senshi noticing it.

When the mist cleared, Emerald was still floating in the air. She

was laughing. (If you have heard Emerald's laugh from the New Episodes it can

be very annoying!!!!!)

"Youmas fall back. We have what we came for. You really should look

after your "Queen" better." Emerald sneered as she left. Her sinister laugh

rang threw the air.

Everyone turned around and found only one Sailor Moon. Super Sailor

Moon was gone.

"We're screwed." Sailor Uranus said as shifted into her Super Form

again. The other Outer Eternity Senshi did the same.

"Wonderful." Super Sailor Mars said. "First brain washed by the N

egaverse, now what?"

"You don't want to know." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"What?" Super Sailor Saturn asked.

"This time she's on her own. We can't help her." Super Sailor Pluto

said.

"Why?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"She has to remember what Tara and I told her." Super Sailor Pluto

said.

"Why?" Super Sailor Venus asked.

"In order to save herself." Super Sailor Pluto finished. "Before it's

too late, it may already be . . ."

If I lost anybody and it REALLY, REALLY sucks, you REALLY have to

let me know, if people think this sucks really back, I wouldn't even bother

finish writing the other chapters I had planned.

The Moon Senshi, Crystal Girls, and Eternity Powers will be explained

in later Chapters.

Diamond confronts Super Sailor Moon, again. The next part will be

called Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any More? Part Seven: Serenity vs.

Diamond

Ja ne, minna-chan!

-JadeStar


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Seven: Serenity vs. Diamond

This part will be longer than the last one. And that's all I have to say, so just read, and hope you continue to enjoy the story!

-Jade Star

"What do you mean it may be too late?" Tuxedo Mask asked Super

Sailor Pluto.

"We must get to Crystal Tokyo." Super Sailor Pluto not daring to look

at the gaze in eyes. She knew quite well what it was. He was pissed off big

time. Guess who would want Serena, again? Diamond. This isn't going to be

easy. Super Sailor Pluto grimily thought.

"What about Serena?" Super Sailor Mars asked concerned for once,

about Meatball Brains.

"She'll find us. If she can win." Super Sailor Pluto said.

"She'll find us? Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked looking at Super

Sailor Pluto. "If I get lost in here. She's not going to be able to FIND us. I've

been here what, six years? And I still get lost."

"You haven't lived here the whole time?" Super Sailor Mercury asked.

"Small Lady . . ." Super Sailor Pluto warned.

"Oops." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"Let us go. We will walk in silence." Super Sailor Pluto. Please,

Princess be careful. Hopefully when you return, you'll have your Eternity

powers once more. If not, how in God's name did you escape?

"Will she be alright?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine, but if we don't hurry, Crystal Tokyo won't." Super

Sailor Pluto said. Please be alright. . .

Nega Moon Base

Princess Serenity was asleep, whatever powder that the person had

that was in the glove knocked her out good. Due to the crystal she couldn't

turn into Sailor Moon, or so she thought. Prince Diamond was watching her as

she slept.

She's so beautiful. She belongs here with me. Not that foolish

Earth Prince. No matter what I will win her heart over. Diamond thought as

he stroked the side of her cheek. Serenity slightly stirred.

"Time to wake up now, beloved." Diamond whispered in her ear. She

didn't move at all. Fine, if that doesn't work, I know something that will.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. After their lips parted, Princess

Serenity slowly started to open her eyes.

"DIAMOND!?" Princess Serenity exclaimed getting up.

"Come on now, Serenity. There is no need to shout." Prince Diamond

spoke softly as he pulled her close. Princess Serenity broke free of his

grasp within seconds.

"Look Diamond, I know what you're up too, and forget it. It is NOT

going to happen. I love Endymion and if you think that for one minute

that . . ." But she was cut off by another kiss from Diamond. When the kiss

ended, Princess Serenity looked liked she wanted to kill Diamond right then

and there.

"Now you listen, and you listen good." Princess Serenity said between

clenched teeth. "I NEVER loved you, and I NEVER will. Endymion is my love.

Endymion is my one and ONLY true love."

Prince Diamond narrowed his eyes at her harsh words. "That's not how

I see it, beloved. Together we will rule Crystal Tokyo and Neo-Princess

Serenity will be our daughter. You look tired, I suggest you get some rest,

beloved."

"Don't you ever call me that." Princess Serenity threaten him. But

Diamond had already left.

I've got to get OUT of HERE. That was scary when Diamond was kissing

me. It was sending shivers down my spine. I ONLY want to be kissed by Darien.

When I'm with him I feel so warm and safe. IF he was here I'll feel a lot

safer. Well, first I have to get out of here. Princess Serenity thought as

looked around the room studying here surroundings as she was thinking.

Okay, I can't turn into Super Sailor Moon, Rini isn't here. Not

Cosmic Form either, then I'd have to use the Grail, and Alyssa would be

really mad. Princess Serenity thought. All of the sudden she had a flashback

of Super Sailor Saturn told her.

"Sailor Moon, it is time for you to become the real Princess of the

Moon. Everyone must gather their hearts together."

Princess Serenity then had another flashback from when they were at

the mall about a week ago.

"Yes you can use your Eternal Powers, Princess, but you must unlock

the power, and it wouldn't be easy. You don't have to unlock the power yet,

so don't worry about it."

That's it! That's my ticket out of here. I have to unlock the

power. Princess Serenity closed her eyes and concentrated. She looked for

the power with in her, deep down. The Crescent Moon on her forehead grew

brighter and brighter and a pale golden light surrounded her. Her eyes

snapped open. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" After all the feathers cleared Eternal

Sailor Moon stood there once more.

She also fell over after using all that power. They weren't kidding.

It wasn't easy. I have to get out of here now. They must know that I'm up to

something. Here goes.

"MOON ETERNAL TELEPORT! TAKE ME TO THE SENSHI!"

A shooting star flew by the Senshi in the sky.

"How odd." Sailor Mars said noticing it went by.

Tuxedo Mask was suddenly able to feel Serena again. She's back!

"Stay here a minute. I think someone is following us." He said as he turned

back the way they came and took off running.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Super Sailor Venus yelled after Tuxedo

Mask. She was about to follow him, along with most of the Senshi.

"Wait!" Super Sailor Pluto instructed. "Sit down and take moment to

rest until he comes back."

"Good. I'm getting tired of walking." Sailor Moon complained.

I better save any power, I have right now. Eternal Sailor Moon

thought. Surprisingly she shifted back into Super Sailor Moon. Good. That

will save a lot of power, for later.

Where are you? I know your close. Come on Serena, where are you?

Tuxedo Mask asked himself while looking around. Then he spotted her. Her back

was turned towards him.

Once again he sneaked up behind her.

Super Sailor Moon felt an arm go around her waist and another go over

her mouth. She got that warm and secure feeling that she only got with

Darien. As she looked at the gloved hand over her mouth it looked familiar.

Darien? she thought. She then felt warm lips brush against her cheek. The

gloved hand then moved away from her mouth. Now she knew it was Darien. She

could feel it.

"Darien." She murmured as she turned around. She was then caught in

his arms. They stayed that way for a few brief moments not saying anything.

They just wanted to be together.

"Oh, Darien, I was so scared . . ." Super Sailor Moon whispered into

his shirt.

"It's okay, Serena. I'm here. NOTHING will happen to you." Tuxedo

Mask said hugging her tightly. He then loosened his grip and tilled her chin

up. He leaned down and kissed her a long kiss, full on the lips. After the

kiss ended he kissed her again and again. Then they where both in another

tight embrace. Never wanting to let go.

After a few moments, Tuxedo Mask said, "The others are going to

wonder what happened to me."

"After they see me, they'll know what happened." Super Sailor Moon

said slightly giggling. "Let's go." She whispered, braking free from Tuxedo

Mask's grasp.

"About time you got back." Super Sailor Jupiter said as she seen

Tuxedo Mask approaching. Super Sailor Moon was following behind him out of

sight. "Did you find anything?"

"I guess you could say that." Tuxedo Mask said as he moved out of

the way to reveal a smiling Super Sailor Moon behind him. Everyone was

speechless, and shocked to see Super Sailor Moon standing there.

"Come on you guys. It's not like you're seeing a ghost or something."

Super Sailor Moon said to break the silence among them.

"Mommy!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed running into Super Sailor

Moon's arms. Super Sailor Moon gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the

forehead.

"Nice to have you back, Princess." Super Sailor Pluto said grinning.

"You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?" Super Sailor Moon

asked.

"Of, course. If I didn't know, then the Time Streams wouldn't run as

smooth." Super Sailor Pluto replied. "Let us get going."

"I don't think so." a voice said from high above. "So you did

escape." Emerald said as she came into sight of the Senshi. "You broke the

rules, Serenity."

"Rules, Emerald? You're full of it. Never again am I going back

there." Super Sailor Moon said looking up at her.

"Fine, then. One way or another we'll win. If you won't agree, then I

'm sure we'll find a past one that will." Emerald laughed. "Youmas,

exterminate these annoying pests."

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Sailor Star Fighter was barely able to get her

attack out in time from youma approaching Super Sailor Moon.

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!

"MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!

"I can beat this thing. MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

And it did work. It took out a youma there were three left, and the

Senshi where getting weak from the fight earlier and the long walk.

I sure hope this works. Please, let it. Mother, help me. Super

Sailor Moon thought as she concentrated. "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

The Super Senshi all quickly glanced at Super Sailor Moon at that

familiar phrase. Sure enough she was in the middle of her Eternal

transformation. When the transformation ended they all have grins on their

faces along with the Starlights.

Bringing out her scepter she called her latest attack phrase, "SILVER

MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" That dusted two youmas easy. "Mercury?" She said

tiredly.

"No problem. MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!" that toasted the last youma for

this fight.

A few seconds later, Eternal Sailor Moon de-transformed into Super

Sailor Moon and collapsed from exhaustion. Tuxedo Mask was barely able to

catch her in time. Summoning her Eternal Powers took a lot out of her, and

then using them in battle so soon, really took a lot out of her.

"Serena?" Tuxedo Mask asked quietly looking at his fallen Princess

carefully.

"She'll be alright. In order to get back here she had to summon her

Eternal Powers, and then actually using them in less than about twenty

minutes completely drains you out." Super Sailor Pluto explained to the

Senshi. "The Sun's already setting, so I suggest that we ALL get some sleep.

Or we'll be dead tomorrow. We're almost there. About three hours tomorrow at

least. Now everyone get some rest."

"Isn't anyone going to take watch? Normally some one dose." Sailor

Uranus questioned her.

"Nothing will happen to us. I'm the Time Senshi, remember?" Super

Sailor Pluto asked them.

Tuxedo Mask laid Super Sailor Moon next to him, so he could watch

over her. Super Sailor Chibi was lying on the other side of her.

Tuxedo Kamen was yelling at himself. He didn't actually like the little

tender scene in front of him. Look Mamoru you are really, really stupid. . .

Early the Next Morning

Tuxedo Mask was the first to wake up. Super Sailor Moon was still

sleeping along with everyone else.

Since no one is up. . . Tuxedo Mask though as he bend down to kiss

the sleeping Princess on the lips. Her eyelashes started to move as she woke

up.

"Nice wake up call." Super Sailor Moon said sitting up.

"How are you doing?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Fine, I guess." Super Sailor Moon said getting up to stand next to

Tuxedo Mask who had gotten up moments before. He bend don't and kissed her

again.

"We should wake up the others." Super Sailor Moon said quietly. She

then whispered in his ear, "How have you been sleeping lately?"

"Fine." Tuxedo Mask replied not completely understanding what she was

getting at.

"Too bad it can't be like that all the time." Super Sailor Moon said

with a mischievous look on her face.

"Soon..." Tuxedo Mask answered quietly/

"Yeah." Super Sailor Moon said. "I'm really gonna miss it though,

I'll tell you that right now."

"I know how we can wake everybody up." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Can we just spend some time together?" Super Sailor Moon said

making her sad puppy dogface.

"When we get back to Tokyo, I promise." Tuxedo Mask said. He really

wanted to spend some time with Serena alone too, but . . .

"Okay, how do we wake them up?" she asked.

"Wake up Sailor Neptune and have her Deep Submerge them." Tuxedo Mask

said grinning.

"No just yet." Super Sailor Moon said with yet another mischievous

look on her face.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Not until you kiss me again." she said smiling.

"With an offer like that, how can I possibly refuse?" Tuxedo Mask

asked her bending down and giving her a looooong kiss on the lips. It was

full of passion.

"Okay, now they can be Deep Submerged." Super Sailor Moon said moving

towards Sailor Neptune. "Michiru." She said shaking her to get her up. In a

few moments, Sailor Neptune was wake, and ready to wake them. "Make sure you

get Darien too." Super Sailor Moon whispered to her.

"No problem." Sailor Neptune said grinning. Concentrating her powers

she used her attack, but not nearly as forceful. Quietly She said her attack

phrase, "Deep Submerge . . ."

After the water impacted everyone immediately woke up, and even

Tuxedo Mask was drenched.

Super Sailor Moon, and Sailor Neptune were rolling on the floor

laughing their heads off.

Tuxedo Mask got up off the ground and ran to go and get Super Sailor

Moon. She noticed and quickly got up trying to get away from him.

"Get her!" Sailor Sol yelled

"Yeah!" Super Sailor Gaia shouted too.

"It was her idea!" Super Sailor Moon Star added in too.

Tuxedo Mask easily caught up with her, and was still soaking wet,

which Super Sailor Moon laugh even harder. To drive her crazy he started to

tickle her. After a few minutes of that she was laughing so hard she was

crying. When they came back, the Starlights were ready to jump her.

"Hey! You guys, if we de-transform and then re-transform, we won't

be so wet, but if we de-transform outside the palace, we won't be able to

re-transform. So face it, we're going to be soaked for a while, so get use to

it." Sailor Uranus explained to them. "Let's get going so we can dry off

faster."

"Someone watch her, you never know what she'll do next." Super Sailor

Pluto said ringing her hair out.

"It's kind of like the wakeup call that I get from Travis, except

this wasn't ice cold water." Super Sailor Moon said. "Besides, it was HIS

idea." Super Sailor Moon said glancing at Tuxedo Mask.

"Lunkhead! Geez, you two are dangerous together. What are you two

going to cook up next? It was his idea, then why are you soaked?" Super

Sailor Gaia asked.

"The Princess told me to make sure he got drenched, so he did."

Sailor Neptune said grinning.

A Few Hours Later

"Are we almost there?" Sailor Moon complained. She was getting really

tired of walking.

"Do you see the crystal shard up ahead?" Super Sailor Moon asked

pointing.

"Yeah, so." Sailor Moon said.

"That's the Crystal Palace, so yes we are almost there." Super Sailor

Moon said.

Tuxedo Kamen looked at it. I have a REALLY bad feeling about this.

Wait a minute. That's . . . that's the place . . . from my . . . dreams?

Outside the Walls of Crystal Tokyo

"Okay everyone, here we are." Super Sailor Pluto said. "Now, just

walk through the city and you'll be there. It'll be quicker if some of us will

take the rooftops, whom ever wants to can come. Sailor Saturn, and Sailor

Neptune, you must stay on the ground. You will need to lead the Senshi to

the palace. We should arrive shortly before you, so just teleport in. Who out

of the Younger Senshi are taking the rooftops?" Super Sailor Pluto asked.

"I am." Sailor Venus said.

"Me too." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"Okay, Outer Senshi, and Inner Senshi?" Super Sailor Pluto asked.

"I will." Super Sailor Uranus said.

"So will I." Super Sailor Neptune said.

"I definitely am!" Super Sailor Venus said.

"Any others." Super Sailor Pluto asked.

"We will. ALL of us." Sailor Star Fighter spoke up. Sailor Star

Healer was about to say something, but Sailor Star Fighter said, "After last

time we NEED the practice."

"Me too." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Count me in." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Meatball Brains!? Yeah right!" Super Sailor Mars exclaimed

disbelieving her.

"She did fine last time Raye." Super Sailor Venus said coming to

Super Sailor Moon's defense.

"Okay, now that's settled. Everyone going on the ground follow Sailor

Saturn and Sailor Neptune. Everyone going on the rooftops, follow Haruka-chan

and I." Super Sailor Pluto instructed.

Super Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus immediately jumped on the

rooftops, followed by both Sailor Venus's and then followed by both Tuxedo

Mask's and then followed by Super Sailor Moon Star.

"Come on guys, don't chicken out." Super Sailor Moon said as she

jumped onto the top of the roof with the others.

"Okay, if she can do that we SHOULD have no problem, ne?" Sailor

Star Maker said as she got ready to jump. She got up on top of the rooftop

without a problem. As did Sailor Star Fighter. Then came Sailor Star Healer.

She jumped. She screamed. She missed. She collided with the wall of the

building. If it wasn't for Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Fighter she

would have fell down.

Everyone was laughing.

"Hey, it could happen to anybody." Sailor Star Healer said.

"No, ONLY to you." Sailor Star Maker said between laughs.

"So, I'm unique and special." Sailor Star Healer replied back to

Sailor Star Maker.

"Special alright. Disabled is more like." Sailor Star Fighter said.

"Why you!" Sailor Star Healer yelled charging her.

"Stop it!" Super Sailor Moon yelling at them. "Look where almost at

Crystal Tokyo, so let's get going. Be careful when your jumping, or next time

people might not be there to help you. Now, move out!"

Outside the Walls of Crystal Tokyo

"Well this is it." Super Sailor Pluto said to her group of Senshi.

They were now on ground level ready to enter the Crystal Palace.

"It's exactly how I remember it." Super Sailor Moon said quietly

looking over the palace.

Tell me about. Same place from my dreams. Tuxedo Kamen thought

bitterly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I have to let the Queen know that

we're here. Or you will never be able to enter." Super Sailor Pluto said as

she disappeared.

"You and D----" Sailor Star Healer started to say, but she bit down

on her tongue so she wouldn't go and say more. "You and someone I can't say,

are going to own this palace?"

"Yep. What until you see the inside." Super Sailor Moon said.

Just then Super Sailor Pluto came back. "What happened while I was

gone?"

"Oh, nothing much, other the fact that Sailor Star Healer almost went

and said who the King of Crystal Tokyo was." Tuxedo Mask.

"You stopped yourself, NE?" Super Sailor Pluto asked.

"Oh, sure. He said that You and a part of the person's name, then he

bit his tongue and said you and someone I can't say are going to own this

palace?" Sailor Star Fighter said trying to get Sailor Star Healer in trouble

with the Senshi of Time.

"How much of the person's name DID YOU SAY?" Super Sailor Pluto

starting to get angry.

"Only one lousy letter." Sailor Star Healer said.

"Okay, that's not TOO bad. Everyone join hands and summon your power

to teleport into the Crystal Palace.

Super Sailor Pluto was holding Sailor Uranus's hand. Sailor Venus was

holding Sailor Uranus hand. Tuxedo Kamen was holding Super Sailor Moon's

hand. Super Sailor Venus was holding Sailor Star Healer's hand. Sailor Star

Healer was holding Sailor Star Maker's hand. Super Sailor Neptune was holding

Super Sailor Uranus hand. Super Sailor Uranus was holding Tuxedo Mask's hand.

Tuxedo Mask was holding Sailor Star Fighter's hand. And finally Sailor Star

Fighter was holding Super Sailor Pluto's other hand.

I can't believe this. It feels so strange to holding her hand. I

miss it so much, her touch. . . her laugher . . . her love. Stop torturing

yourself!!!!!! Tuxedo Kamen screamed at himself.

"Okay, let's get down to Senshi. PLUTO PLANET TELEPORT!"

"URANUS PLANET TELEPORT!"

"VENUS STAR TELEPORT!"

"MOON CRISIS TELEPORT!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL TELEPORT!"

"HEALER STAR TELEPORT!"

"MAKER STAR TELEPORT!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET TELEPORT!"

"URANUS PLANET TELEPORT!"

"FIGHTER STAR TELEPORT!"

After all the teleporting phrases where said the Senshi vanished

inside the Crystal Palace.

Inside the Crystal Palace

The Senshi that had went on the rooftops where the first to arrive

at the CrystalPalace. Neo-Queen Serenity was there to greet them.

When the Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen got their first glance at how

beautiful she would become their jaws hit the floor.

"Oh, come on now." Neo-Queen Serenity said laughing. "I don't look

that much different. "I'm still Serena. Only a thousand years older."

"Mommy!!!!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed running up Neo-Queen

Serenity.

"Small Lady!" Neo-Queen Serenity exclaimed engulfing her daughter in

a hug.

"Meatball Brains is going to look like that!?" Sailor Mars exclaimed

shocked.

"Whoa. What's with the dress? It looks like a combination of Queen

Serenity's Dress and my Princess Dress." Sailor Moon said.

"That's exactly what it is." Neo-Queen Serenity replied. "Well, my

Senshi I will need all to meet in the conference room in about

twenty-minutes."

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Run for your lives!!!!!!!!" Sailor Star

Healer yelled running by. Two other Starlights where running after her.

"They're still visiting?" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.

"Well, they HAVE helped out a lot." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

Then five other dressed similar to the Starlights came by.

"Which way did they go? We have a score to settle." Crystal Girl X

asked.

"That way." Neo-Queen Serenity said pointing.

"Please say those where NOT the Crystal Girls." Sailor Star Fighter

said.

"Those WERE the Crystal Girls." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"When can I see daddy?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon asked.

"Soon. In fact why don't come to meeting? Only the Elder Senshi are

aloud." Neo-Queen Serenity told her daughter. "Sailor Neptune, can you take

the Younger Senshi to the guest rooms?"

"Hai. My Queen." Sailor Neptune said as she started to lead the

Younger Senshi away.

"Sailor Neptune. Wait a minute. I finally got you guys off the

Princess kick. Just call me Serenity or Serena, please!" Neo-Queen Serenity

said.

"My Queen." Sailor Uranus said. She loved playing these games with

the Queen.

"Haruka-san . . ." Neo-Queen Serenity started to say. But stopped as

idea came to her. "Sailor Uranus will gladly take the Starlights to their

room." Sailor Uranus was going to protest but stopped. "Sailor Saturn you

take the Inner and Outer Senshi to their room. Sailor Pluto will take anyone

else, which include Sailor Moon, Sailor MoonStar, Sailor Gaia, and so on."

Then sirens went on and danger leered its ugly head.

"Setsuna-san, Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Gather all the Elder Senshi to

the conference room. Hotaru-chan . . . rarara. Nebagibuappu ganbaru wa. Kono

shoubu ni kaketeru no. Ukiuki tokimeku no shishunki eiji!" Neo-Queen

Serenity said.

"Hai." Sailor Saturn taking off in the other direction.

"Minna-chan no sekai shinju teru, umm . . .err . . .you guys stay

here." Neo-Queen said to the Younger Senshi when they came. Neo-Queen

Serenity followed the other three Outer Senshi. "Baka." She said to herself

as she left.

"That one I know." Super Sailor Moon. "At least I know one word,

alright!" Just then the Super Inner Senshi ran by then.

"It's Galaxia again." Super Sailor Mercury told the others as they

were running.

"Shit." Super Sailor Venus said. "She already got all the Moon Senshi

except Charon. Bet on it, were next on her list!"

"Not a chance. It would be Serenity-sama she's after. She stopped her before."

Super Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yeah. But not at the time where she came from." Super Sailor Mars

said. This whole conversation took place as they past the Younger Senshi.

"Galaxia. Oh Happy Day!" Sailor Star Healer muttered. "Just what we

need. Nice place though. We could really mess it up good." Sailor Star Healer

said as she looked around the room.

After about ten minutes later the Queen the Elder Senshi, the Crystal

Girls, and Starlights came up to them.

"Okay, listen up. The Younger Senshi, both groups are tackling the

Nega Moon. The Elder Senshi are tackling Galaxia." Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Elder Senshi use your Eternity Powers, and when you come back, those

that come back stay in your Eternity Fuku's." Neo-Queen Serenity directed.

"You guys heard the Queens orders let's get down to business." Elder

Super Sailor Venus said.

The Inner Senshi pulled out their crystal wands.

In a few moments their tiara's vanished to reveal the a glowing

symbol on their foreheads for their respective planets. They then held up

their wands in a circle.

"VENUS CRYSTAL ETERNITY!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL ETERNITY!"

"MARS CRYSTAL ETERNITY!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL ETERNITY!"

Instead of the wands exploding a star was added on the wings of the

base of the wand. The color of the star was for their respective planets.

"MERCURY CRYSTAL ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

In front of them stood the Eternity Inner Senshi.

The Elder Outer Senshi pulled out their wands.

In a few moments their tiara's vanished to reveal a glowing symbol

on their foreheads for their respective planets. They then held up their

wands in a circle.

"PLUTO PLANET ETERNITY!" After Super Sailor Pluto said this her wand

exploded.

"URANUS PLANET ETERNITY!" Sailor Uranus's wand exploded also, and so

on.

"NEPTUNE PLANET ETERNITY!"

"SATURN PLANET ETERNITY!"

In the end only the symbol for each planet was left floating in the

air.

"URANUS PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN PLANET ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

In front of them now stood both groups of the Eternity Senshi.

"Is that how you access those powers?" Super Sailor Gaia asked.

"I thought it'd be more difficult then that." Super Sailor Moon Star said

surprised. "Shall we?"

"Why not?" Super Sailor Gaia said as she pulled out her crystal wand.

"Here goes nothing. EARTH STAR CRYSTAL ETERNITY!" Super Sailor Gaia's tiara

vanished to reveal a glowing symbol of the Earth on her forehead. A green

star was added to her wand.

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

When the flash of lights ended. Eternity Sailor Gaia stood there.

"Wow." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Wait until you see the Eternity Power's that you get." Neo-Queen

Serenity said.

"My turn." Super Sailor Moon Star said as pulled out her crystal wand.

Then the whole palace shook and everything went dark.

Gomen ne, but that's it. Sorry to leave ya hangin like that, but I couldn't resist! LOL!

ATTENTION!!! Minna-chan, I need you to e-mail so I know what you

think. Because if it sucks so bad, then I won't even bother writing the

second part of the story, Sailor Moon Day of Destiny Continues. This one

continues off with the battle against Queen Beryl.

The next part will be called: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any

More? Part Eight: Please No More Diamond.

Prince Diamond goes after the Younger Sailor Moon. Oooohhh. Her and

Mamoru aren't together yet . . . Will she give up on him for good? You better

believe it.

Now I'm really leaving you hanging.

Well, that's a wrap!

Ja ne, Minna-chan!

-JadeStar


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars

Destiny Any More?

Part Eight: Please, No More Diamond

Not gonna spill anything, just read the story. Enjoy!

-JadeStar

Then the whole palace shook and everything went dark.

"Oh, no." Eternity Sailor Pluto whispered. "IF we don't stop Galaxia

soon, then Crystal Tokyo will collapse, for good. We have to stop her for

good, no matter what . . ."

"Sailor Moon Star summon your Eternity Powers, immediately." Neo-Queen

Serenity instructed as she got up off the ground.

"Here goes." Super Sailor Moon Star said as she pulled out her crystal

wand.

"MOONSTAR STAR CRYSTAL ETERNITY!" Super Sailor MoonStar's tiara

vanished to reveal a glowing symbol of the Moon on her forehead. A golden

star was added to her wand.

"MOONSTAR STAR CRYSTAL ETERNITY, CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

When the flash of lights ended. Eternity Sailor MoonStar stood there.

"Alright, we have some Nega trash to take out." Eternity Sailor

Moon Star said.

"Where are they?" Sailor Jupiter asked looking around the woods.

"I'm getting reading from the Northeast direction. Mercury?" Super

Sailor Mercury asked her younger self.

"Same here. I'll try my VR Visor. That may help. You focus on the

computer readings and I'll focus on my VR Visor readings." Sailor Mercury

said as she took out her VR Visor.

"I hate waiting like this." Super Sailor Uranus said.

"This is stupid, they can probably see us." Eternity Sailor Gaia

looking around at the scene in front on them.

"You're right, Rosalinda, we can see you." Emerald sneered as she

appeared in the air.

"Alright, Sleaze Queen, I am Sailor Moon." Super Sailor Moon said.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon!" Super Sailor Chibi-Moon added in.

"On Behalf of the Moon." Super Sailor Moon continued.

"We will punish you!" Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi-Moon

finished off together.

"I am the Senshi of Ice, get ready to get frostbitten! I am Sailor

Mercury!" Super Sailor Mercury said.

"I am the Senshi of Fire, get ready to eat flames! I am Sailor Mars!"

Super Sailor Mars said.

"I am the Senshi of Thunder and Lighting, get ready for a shock! I am

Sailor Jupiter!" Super Sailor Jupiter said.

"I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor V is for victory! I am Sailor

Venus!" Super Sailor Venus said.

"I am the Senshi of the Skies, with Uranus as my Guarding, I will

punish you! Sailor Uranus!" Super Sailor Uranus said. She was leaning on

Super Sailor Neptune's back.

"I am the Senshi of the Sea, with Neptune as my Guarding, I will

punish you! Sailor Neptune!" Super Sailor Neptune said. She said this while

leaning against Super Sailor Uranus's back.

"I am the Messiah of Silence, Senshi of death, and your are about to

face it! Sailor Saturn!" Super Sailor Saturn said. She raised her Glaive

prepared for battle.

"Penetrating the darkness of night. . ."

"Running atmosphere freedom. . ."

"Three saint comets. . ."

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights, unite!"

"That is so corny!" Sailor Sol said. He couldn't stop himself.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! On behalf the Moon I will

punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

"I am the Senshi of Ice, get ready to get frostbitten! I am Sailor

Mercury!" Sailor Mercury said.

"I am the Senshi of Fire, get ready to eat flames! I am Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Mars said.

"I am the Senshi of Thunder and Lighting, get ready for a shock! I am

Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"I am the Senshi of Love, Sailor V is for victory! I am Sailor

Venus!" Sailor Venus said.

Surprisingly Prince Diamond appeared too.

Tuxedo Mask narrowed his eyes.

"This is where it gets ugly." Super Sailor Moon said getting ready

for battle.

"Just give up Serenity, and it doesn't have to get ugly." Prince Diamond

said.

"Never. I will give up to the likes of you. I would rather be buried

in some grave then ever serve you. I know exactly what you are up to, you

WILL not win." Super Sailor Moon said glaring at Diamond.

For the first time Prince Diamond noticed that there two Sailor

Moon's. "So there are two of you. Perfect. Emerald you know your orders. This

time if you fail you never will see the light of day again. Don't bother

coming back." Diamond warned her as he disappeared.

"I would like to say that it was nice knowing you Emerald, but that

would be a lie. And I don't like to lie! JUPITER OAK REVOLUTION!"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

Emerald was barely able to dodge Super Sailor Jupiter's attack, only

to go right into Super Uranus World Shaking attack.

"You'll pay for that." Emerald said. She fired a bolt of black energy

at the Senshi. Especially Super Sailor Moon. She hated her guts. She almost

had her too. Almost.

"SILENT WALL!"

"Rats." Emerald said. "Youmas come forth and defeat the Senshi."

50 youmas appeared.

"Itsu made mo dare yori mo saba ni itaia no!!!" Eternity Sailor Gaia

cursed. One of youmas fired an attack against an unsuspecting Super Sailor

Moon. She didn't have time to get out of the way. She got really for the

attack to hit her. She closed her eyes waiting for it to impact on her. It

never came. The next time she opened her eyes, she was in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

He saved her again.

"Okay, Nega Mourns, you get to try out my Eternity Powers. Here goes

nothing. MILLENNIUM FLAMING SPHERE INCARNATE!" Four dusted youmas coming up.

4 down 46 to go.

"No bad at all." Eternity Sailor Gaia said. "Let's see what kind of

powers I have. EARTH WORLDWIND SHATTER!" 8 down 42 to go.

"This is NOT going to be easy." Sailor Moon complained as she got out

her scepter.

"We have to stop them. MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" 9 down 41 to go.

"There's too many of them!" Super Sailor Moon shouted trying to dodge

the attacks coming at her.

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"Please Pegasus . . . protect everyone's dreams." Super Sailor Chibi

Moon got up and pulled out the Charion Bell. "TWINKLE BELL!"

"MOON GORGEOUS MEDIATION!" Super Sailor Moon yelled as another youma

was dusted.

"Wait a minute. They can't be this many. SUBMARINE REFLECTION!" After

Super Sailor Neptune used her talisman she still came up with the same

results. 40 youmas to go.

"Our only chance is a Sailor Planet attack!" Super Sailor Mercury

shouted.

"Let's get to it!" Super Sailor Moon said as she joined hands with

the other Super Inner Senshi. "MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" all the Senshi finished off together. After

their attack was fired they were able to take out five youmas. The Younger

Senshi seeing this did the same.

"Let's power it up. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" all the Younger Senshi finished off together.

Since their powers where weaker they were only able to take out three

youmas instead of five. Only 32 youmas left.

"Let's give it a try. "URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" the Senshi finished off together, with Sailor

Pluto not there it did weaken them, but not that much. They were able to take

out 4 youmas. 28 left.

"We can't keep this up forever." Sailor Mars complained.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTILE UTERUS!"

By combining their powers the Starlights were able to overpower a

youma attacking them.

"If we combine all our powers we can take a BIG chunk!" Eternity

Sailor Gaia said blocking an attack from a youma.

"Let's go for it. MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"

"SATURN PLANET POWER!"

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"SUN STONE POWER!"

"EARTH STAR CRYSTAL ETERNITY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MOONSTAR STAR CRYSTAL ETERNITY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER!"

"MAKER STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

"SAILOR PLANET POWER!" when all the Senshi combined their powers they

took out a ton of youmas there was only 9 youmas left.

"That's more like it." Sailor Jupiter said.

"You still won't win." Emerald said as she reappeared.

"You should have left while you still had the chance." Super Sailor

Moon said.

"Subeara, we have some unfinished business." Emerald finished.

"Everyone stay close." Super Sailor Uranus commanded. In the dark the

9 youmas attacked them. When the fogged cleared it left Super Sailor Moon

unconscious, Super Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor

Venus and Super Sailor Uranus badly hurt and Sailor Moon was gone. (How many

of you saw that one coming? Duh.)

Tuxedo Mask immediately rushed over to Super Sailor Moon she laying

there face down. When he turned her over, on the right side of her waist were

three claw marks. On the left side of her face just above her tiara there was

a deep cut.

"Ah, you guys aren't going to believe this, but Sailor Moon's gone."

Sailor Venus said looking at the spot where Sailor Moon was once standing.

"Oh just great." Sailor Mars said. "And the other one is unconscious.

How, pretell do we get rid of them?"

"Simple actually, MILLENNIUM FLAMING SPHERE INCARNATE!"

"I second on that. EARTH WORLDWIND SHATTER!"

"SOLAR FLARE!"

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"Chibi Moon, finish it off!" Super Sailor Mars impatiently.

"I can't without Sailor Moon!" Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"If we attack it once we can shut it down!" Sailor Venus said as she

started powering up. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

That took care of that youma. They were now down to one.

"MERCURY AQUA MIRAGE!"

"Super Sailor Mercury!? How is it possible for you to do your

Eternity attack if you didn't go on your quest?" Eternity Sailor Gaia.

"If it was her full Eternity attack them she would have taken out

five, not one." Eternity Sailor MoonStar noted.

"Let's get back to the palace, ne?" Sailor Mercury said. "These guys

really need some help, and fast."

"How do was teleport back without their help?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Simple, put them in the center and teleport as normal." Super Sailor

Mercury explained.

The Elder Senshi already reappeared by the time the Younger Senshi

did. Sailor Star Fighter, Eternity Sailor Jupiter, Crystal Girl Poison, and

Crystal Girl Aqua, weren't there.

"Where's the others?" Super Sailor Mercury asked noticing that some

of the Senshi where missing.

"Galaxia." Eternity Sailor Pluto whispered.

"I'm sorry. . . Eternity Sailor Mercury, we have several Senshi that

got injured, I'm going to need your help. . ." Super Sailor Mercury said

quietly.

"Who's hurt?" Eternity Sailor Mercury asked.

"Super Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor

Venus and Super Sailor Uranus are badly hurt. I'm not sure how bad. Super

Sailor Moon is unconscious." Super Sailor Mercury explained.

"Wait a minute, where's Sailor Moon?" Eternity Sailor Pluto asked

looking around.

". . .she's gone." Sailor Mercury said looking at the ground.

"She's . . . gone? She's gone. We'll that's just great! It's even

worst having her captured then Super Sailor Moon. Considering. Excuse me."

Eternity Sailor Pluto said turning the other way. "ANATA GA KIETA SONO TAKI

KARA, SAGASHI TSUZUKERU TABI GA HAJIMATTA. SHIMATTA! Okay, I'm done now. I will meet with Charon and see what I can do." Eternity Sailor Pluto said as

she left. Suddenly it hit the Super Inner Senshi.

"Since it was most likely Diamond captured her . . ." Super Sailor

Mars said.

"Considering what he was up to. . ." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"Considering what part in time they came from . . ." Super Sailor

Neptune said added in.

"Before they were . . ." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"That means . . . she doesn't . . ." Super Sailor Mars said.

"Stand a chance . . ." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said.

"What do you mean she doesn't stand a chance?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Oh crap." Eternity Sailor Mars said. Realizing what they were

referring to.

"Well, there's only one that can save her now." Eternity Sailor Mars

said glancing at Tuxedo Kamen, along with Eternity Sailor Venus, and the

other Inner Super Senshi that where still there.

"We're REALLY screwed this time." Eternity Sailor Venus said. "At

the rate we're going, we should just stand there in a line and let Galaxia

take our Starseeds. Unless Sailor Moon is rescued, this WAS a great palace.

Guys ready to die in a few hours? Once she crosses over, we're dead. Someone

has to tell the Queen, and also who's . . .gone." Let's all go, ah Super

Senshi come with us too." Eternity Sailor Venus said winking.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Super Sailor Chibi Moon said. "You

won't believe this but, they were trying to get me on the rooftops!"

"See, why I trained for that?" Eternity Sailor Venus asked.

"Too bad I didn't GO on the rooftops. Ha ha." Super Sailor Chibi Moon

said.

Once all the Super Senshi, the Eternity Senshi, the Starlights, the

other two Starlights, and the rest of the Crystal Girls left, Sailor Venus

and Sailor Mercury glared at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Do you know anything that we don't?" Sailor Venus questioned him

suspiciously.

"I don't have a clue." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"But I do." Chibi usa walking by.

"Hold it." Sailor Mercury said running over to where Chibi usa was.

"Chibi usa isn't going to say anything, ne?" Super Sailor Mercury

said. Eternity Sailor Mercury was walking next to her.

"Hai." Chibi usa said as she took off.

"Doku ne watteke no di?" Eternity Sailor Mercury said.

Chibi usa shook her head and ran off laughing.

"You understand that too?" Super Sailor Mercury exclaimed surprised.

"What language did you think we spoke during the Silver Millennium?

English?" Eternity Sailor Mercury asked her.

"Well no. But it sounds a little like Japanese." Super Sailor Mercury

said.

"It's somewhat the same." Eternity Sailor Mercury said.

"How are the others?" Sailor Mercury asked concerned.

"Most of them are doing a lot better. They just need some time to

heal, that's all." Eternity Sailor Mercury said.

"What happened to the others?" Super Sailor Mercury asked noticing an

almost empty hallway that they were standing in.

"I guess you could say that Eternity Sailor Venus scared them away."

Sailor Mercury said.

"Where did they go then?" Super Sailor Mercury asked getting worried.

"To tell the Queen something. And that Sailor Moon was gone." Sailor

Venus said. "Sailor Moon's gone?" Eternity Sailor Mercury said shaking her

head. "We dug ourselves a deep grave this time. Super Sailor Mercury stay

with them for now, I'll get the other Super Senshi back here."

"Hurry back." Super Sailor Mercury said looking at Tuxedo Kamen,

Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury.

When Usagi woke up, she had a pounding headache. She looked around

the room and wonder, where to heck am I? She looked down at her clothing it

was really strange, but familiar. Then it hit her. I'm dressed as Neo-Queen

Serenity, but why? I just want to get out of here.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. She turned around. At

first she was wondering who the heck he was. It's that guy from before, what

's his name? A rock. Emerald, no that's the lady. Diamond. Yeah, that's it.

"Your Diamond, aren't you?" Usagi asked. "Why am I dressed like

this?"

"Yes, and I am Diamond. You are dressed like this, because this is

your palace." Diamond answered.

"My palace? Then in that case I want to leave and go Crystal Tokyo."

Usagi said trying to get passed him.

"You really don't want to go back there do you?" he asked using some

of his hypnotizing powers.

"Yes . . . I want to go back there!" Usagi said trying to get passed

him again.

"What for, to have Sailor Mars criticize you?" Diamond asked.

"Well, no . . ." Usagi said as his powers where starting to affect

her.

"Or do you want Sailor Venus to try to take over as leader as the

Senshi?" Diamond asked.

"Well, no . . ." Usagi said.

"Would you prefer to have Sailor Jupiter get on your case about how

you should be stronger?"

". . . no . . ." Usagi said starting to believe to Diamond.

"Sailor Mercury is always making you feel stupid, is she not?"

Diamond asked. This is too easy.

". . . sometimes . . ." Usagi said.

"And that Chibi usa. She is supposedly your daughter and treats you

worse than the others do, well . . . with the exception of one." Diamond said.

Now the big one.

"She is not as bad as before, but . . ." Usagi said. "I still have

Mamoru."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"When is the last you were both together and wanted both of you

wanted to be together?" I have her now.

"He still loves me."

"No, he was only with you because of destiny."

"If that is true, then why are our elder selves together? Because of

destiny? That just cannot be."

"But it is. He does not love you like I love you, Serenity."

"What!?"

"I love you." Diamond as he kissed her. After the kiss ended he used

some of his powers to make her fall asleep. Let more dark energy consume

you. Diamond thought as he left.

"Gomen ne, Serenity-sama." Eternity Sailor Mercury said as she burst

into the conference room. All the Super Senshi, except for Super Sailor

Mercury were there. All the Elder Senshi were also there. Then she noticed

the king was also there. "Gomen ne, Endymion-sama. Super Sailor Mercury is

with Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Kamen. We need to have a

meeting with all the Younger Senshi, but I need to go back and stay with the

injured."

"Ami-chan go back to the others, use the intercom system to listen to

the meeting. Endymion, go back to the chambers and listen in too. But you

CAN NOT say anything, or . . ." Neo-Queen Serenity instructed.

"I know when I'm not wanted." King Endymion said. "Once I'm out of

sight, go and get the Younger Senshi." He said as left the room.

About ten minutes later all the Senshi with the exception of Eternity

Sailor Mercury were in the conference room.

"Why are we all here?" Sailor Venus asked.

"It's a meeting, Minako." Chibi usa said.

"Michiru-san, please explain to the Younger the Senshi why they are

here." Neo-Queen Serenity instructed.

"Hai. My Queen. Err. . . Serenity-sama. Okay, we have to go over a

few grounds to cover and some other . . . things." Eternity Sailor Neptune

started. "One, who's sharing rooms with who. Super Sailor Mercury, Super

Sailor Mars, and will be in on room. Super Sailor Neptune, and Super Sailor

Saturn will be in another room. Eternity Sailor Moon Star and Eternity Sailor

Gaia, will be another room, along with Super Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury and

Sailor Venus will be another room. When Sailor Mars, Jupiter are better they

will be with them also. When Super Sailor Jupiter and Venus are better, they

will be in the same room with, Mars and Mercury. When Super Sailor Uranus is

better she will be with Neptune, and Saturn. When Super Sailor Moon is better

she'll be with, Gaia, and MoonStar. Starlights will be in a room all the way

at the end of palace, by the other two. . ."

"Relax, we won't try anything, it's not the same. If Seiya was here,

that's different. Now where really out numbered." the Elder Sailor Star

Healer said quietly, with some sadness in his voice.

"None of us like it any more than you do." Neo-Queen Serenity said,

glancing at Eternity Sailor Uranus.

"Sailor Sol and Tuxedo Mask will be in the same room, along with the

younger Tuxedo Mask." Eternity Sailor Neptune continued.

"Tony, do you have the Duck Tape?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sailor Star Maker asked.

"Travis and I will have to tape our mouths shut or Mamoru will know

as much about the future as we do." Tuxedo Mask said looking at Sailor Sol.

Sailor Sol was shaking his head in agreement.

"Then you will have a serious problem." Neo-Queen Serenity said

looking at Tuxedo Mask.

"What, you still didn't get him back for that other prank a few days

ago, ne?" Eternity Sailor Venus asked.

"Minako . . ." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"What did Lunkhead do know?" Eternity Sailor Gaia asked.

Lunkhead!? When we first got here, she said that Lunkhead and Moppet

are going to own this place. Moppet is Serena. So, is it possible that

Mamoru is the King? Sailor Mercury thought. I know, I'm right! "You should

be more careful, Sailor Gaia." Sailor Mercury said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Eternity Sailor Gaia asked confused.

"Thank you for telling me who the king is." Sailor Mercury said.

"Oh , my. . ." Eternity Sailor Gaia said as she hit the side of her

head. "Baka. Baka. Baka!"

"Great going, Rosalinda." Neo-Queen Serenity said. "Sailor Mercury if

you are right, you CAN NOT TELL anyone."

". . .okay . . . I wouldn't tell anyone." Sailor Mercury said.

"Before, I was the one that never stayed with the topic, now the

problem is you guys." Neo-Queen Serenity said.

"Poor us." the Elder Sailor Star Healer said.

"Yaten . . ." the Elder Sailor Star Maker warned her.

"You still can't learn to shut up can you?" Sailor Star Fighter asked

the Elder Sailor Star Healer. (Remember, the other Elder Sailor Star Fighter

already died.)

"Excuse me!" Neo-Queen Serenity said sounding frustrated and annoyed.

"Now that you have all FINALLY settled down, we can finish this meeting.

Eternity Sailor Pluto, you must go and join Sailor Charon in the Time

Streams. If will end up taking both of you to stop this time mess up."

"Hai, my Queen." Eternity Sailor Pluto said as she got up to leave.

Constraining her energy and using her time staff she quietly went and said,

"Dark Dome Open. . ." The gates of time went and opened again at Eternity

Sailor Pluto's command.

Good old, Rosy. King Endymion thought. He had been listening to

the whole conversation.

At least Sailor Moon wasn't there, she might have figured it out

too. Well, since I can only listen I might as well look at the readouts on

the possible locations of our enemies. This is going to be a long, long,

night. King Endymion thought as he retrieved some papers that where in a

folder on a night table.

Eternity Sailor Mercury was working in the lab with the others. Using

some special treatments, Super Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Jupiter were on

their way to full recovery. They were well enough to leave. She quickly

glanced at Super Sailor Moon, she was still unconscious. They really wanted

to hit her hard, and the problem is they succeed. Eternity Sailor Mercury

thought as she lead the two Senshi to the conference room in which the others

where in.

When they got there most of the Senshi were getting ready to leave.

"Alex! Your okay!" Super Sailor Neptune exclaimed running up to Super

Sailor Uranus and giving her a hug.

"What did you expect." Super Sailor Uranus said as she returned the

hug.

"Mako! About time, we could use some more from our time, ya know?"

Sailor Venus asked as she rushed up to her friend. "Guess what, our little genius

figured out who the King of Crystal Tokyo is!"

"MINAKO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neo-Queen yelled. Then taking a deep breath

went and said more calmly, "Sailor Mercury is NOT allowed to tell ANYONE."

"Oops." Sailor Venus said.

"Yeah. A BIG Oops." Sailor Mercury looking at Sailor Venus.

"Better get Duck Tape on Rose too." the Younger Sailor Star Healer.

"Sheesh. Sister and brother tell, all I swear."

"WHAT!?" Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed looking extremely shocked. SISTER!?

She's MY SISTER!?

Neo-Queen Serenity looked like she wanted to explode.

"Yaten-kun . . . GET DUCK TAPE ON YOUR MOUTH!!!!!"

Oh boy, is she mad. Good thing I'm not in there. King Endymion

thought. If I was in there Tuxedo Kamen would A) Have a heart attack to find

out that he's king, and Rini is his daughter and Serena's his wife. B) Then

we would want to kill me for those dreams. Even though I didn't give me those

dreams. Once is more than enough.

That was really weird. I have to get out of here. Usagi grabbed her

transformation brooch that on a night table besides her, and realized it was

different. Great, I don't think I can even transform anymore!

A Few Hours Later

All the Senshi were now okay. Eternity Sailor Mercury didn't want Super

Sailor Moon to leave the lab, but she ended up doing so. She was told to take

it easy. She also told Tuxedo Mask to make sure that she follows those

orders. Everything was fine, until some more youmas came and decided to

attack. Neo-Queen Serenity sent the Younger Senshi, all but Super Sailor

Chibi Moon, and Super Sailor Moon. Super Sailor Chibi Moon needed Super

Sailor Moon's help to defeat youmas so would be silly for her to go and only

get injured.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

This was one the weirdest youmas that they have faced yet. It could

only be stopped by heart attacks.

"Isn't there any easier way?" Sailor Venus asked. She was using her

chain to hold the youma back as Super Sailor Venus was using her Love and

Beauty attack a few times in a row. It was doing damage, but not enough to

stop it.

"MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Moon said as she used her new

scepter for the first time. All the Younger Senshi jaws dropped.

"Usagi? Is that you?" Sailor Mercury exclaimed running up to her.

"Yeah. And it's great to be back." Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Whoa. Where did the new powers come from?" Sailor Venus exclaimed.

"I really don't have a clue." Sailor Moon shrugging her shoulders.

Diamond is right, he really doesn't care. "Can we get going back?"

"Um, okay." Super Sailor Venus said. Weird.

An Hour Later

Sailor Moon was talking with the other Inner Senshi from her time.

Mamoru knew he had to talk to her. This was it.

"Usagi, can I talk to you ALONE?" Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"Um. Okay." Sailor Moon said hesitantly.

The others quickly left. Sailor Moon closed the door behind them. The

Inner Senshi took off down the hall.

"So, you came to talk to me. What about, how you hate me?" Sailor

Moon said as she turned around.

"Usagi, I don't hate you." Tuxedo Kamen started to say.

"Oh, that's right. Why would even WANT to get back together? Lets

see, is it because our elder selves are together? No. Because it's suppose to

be destiny? Ah. That's it. Well, I had news for you. It's not destiny any

more. There's the door, don't let it hit you on the way out." Sailor Moon

said as she opened the door.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Tuxedo Kamen asked as he moved towards her.

"Nothing, I'm just sick of you. Now get the lost!" Sailor Moon said.

"Okay . . . if that's what you really want. . ." he sadly walked out

the door. Sailor Moon waited a few minutes after he left before she started

laughing. She pulled out a communicator from her pocket. When I picture

appeared on the screen she went and said, "I'm in."

"Excellent, my love. Report back later." the voice on the other ended

said. The picture then vanished.

Super Sailor Moon had seen was passing by as she seen Tuxedo Kamen

walk by, somewhat disturbed.

"Did you talk to Usagi yet?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"I just did." Tuxedo Kamen said not really want to be talking about

it.

"What did she say?" Super Sailor Moon asked.

"Nothing much, except that she thinks that the only reason I want to

get back together with her is because of destiny." Tuxedo Kamen said.

"WHAT!?" Super Sailor Moon exclaimed. "What a minute. . . That's

what Diamond said the first time he went after me. . .She mysteriously just

came back. . . He's influencing her!! ". . .I may already be too late!"

Super Sailor Moon exclaimed as she took off towards the direction that Tuxedo

Kamen had just came.

88

Well that's it so far.Usagi is controlled by Diamond. So technically speaking she did give up on Mamoru. I didn't even consider having that happen until I was typing up

the part when Usagi found her new brooch.

Next part will have healing Usagi, her and Mamoru together, Galaxia tries

to go after the Senshi again, and Emerald is toasted. (I think it all should be in

there.) The next part will be called: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Destiny Any

More? Part Nine: Usagi is NOT Evil

Ja ne, Minna-chan!

-Jade Star

REMEMBER 2 R&R!! THANX!


End file.
